La historia sigue
by blackstones3
Summary: Ranma y Akane se van de Nerima supuestamente a entrenar por dos años y regresan con un hijo, sorprendiendo a la familia... Soun y Genma al fin tienen al heredero, y llego cuando menos se lo esperan ¿Qué paso en esos dos años? ¿Cómo es que avanzaron tanto en su relación? ¿Las prometidas y pretendientes dejaran de molestarlos? Esas y más preguntas se hacen la familia.
1. ¿Maldito de Jusenkyo o solo?

**¿Maldito de Jusenkyo o solo mi imaginación?**

Se ve a Soun y Genma arrodillados en el piso de madera del comedor, alado de la mesa, y uno alado del otro. Ambos varones tienen cascadas de lágrimas adornando sus mejillas mientras miran una postal con un diseño de un panda comiendo bambú en un sembradío de arroz. Atrás de ellos se refleja de fondo el atardecer y se escucha una música de lo más dramática y conmovedora.

- ¡NODOKA/KAZUMI, NABIKI! –gritan ambos varones, dejando de ver la postal para mirar una de las entradas del salón.

Se oyen varios pasos chocar acelerados contra la madera del piso, y desde distintas entradas llegan las tres mujeres mirando extrañadas al par de hombres que lloran como magdalenas.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? –pregunta preocupada Kazumi.

- ¡Al fin regresan! –dice emocionado Soun y Genma asintió dándole la razón, ambos reflejando absoluta felicidad mientras sus lagrimas brillan.

Las tres mujeres ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa. La primera en reaccionar fue Nabiki que sonrío de forma picara.

- Al fin regresan el par de diablillos que se escaparon juntos hace dos años. –dice burlona Nabiki.

Mientras tanto Nodoka y Kazumi se han tomado de las manos mirándose emocionadas por finalmente verlos, después de dos años sin tener noticias de ellos al fin los volverán a ver.

- ¡Los planes para casarlos regresaran! –exclama emocionado Genma, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

- Si Saotome-kun, esperemos que estos dos años que estuvieron entrenando los haya ayudado a llevarse mejor. –ambos varones asintieron y las cascadas de lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN CASA!

Ante el grito femenino muy conocido para la familia hizo que los varones se pongan de pie de un brinco, y junto con las femeninas corrieron lo mas rápido que pueden hacia la entrada principal.

* * *

En la entrada principal de la casa de la familia Tendo se ve a Akane, a quien sus facciones no se ven tan infantiles, su rostro se ha hecho mas hermoso, sus facciones más agraciadas. Aunque su cabello sigue corto lleva una bandana de color rojo adornándolo, dejando unos cortos y rebeldes mechones caerle en el rostro. Sus senos se ven más voluptuosos y sus caderas un poco más anchas haciendo ver su cintura más pequeña. Ella lleva puesto un qipao de color amarillo, ese vestido chico que tiene el cuello cerrado y aberturas laterales las cuales llegan a medio muslo dejando ver un pequeñísimo short de licra color rojo que lleva abajo.

Alado de ella esta Ranma, al cual sus facciones también se ven mas maduras, todo rastro infantil en él ha desaparecido y se ve mucho más apuesto, además que es más alto y sus músculos más marcados, pero sin llegar a exagerar. El chico lleva puesto una playera china color blanca, la cual no tiene mangas y le queda ceñida al cuerpo y para finalizar un pantalón chino de color negro.

Ranma tiene en sus brazos un hermoso niño que se ve que aun no tiene ni el año de nacido. El pequeño tiene un tono de piel claro, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color azules. Viste un mameluco de peluche de un panda, incluso trae un gorrito que solo deja ver esos mechones de cabello azul que le caen en la frente.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN CASA! –grita Akane adentrándose más en la casa, dejando unos pasos atrás a Ranma.

Ni un segundo paso cuando se oyeron varios pasos chocar contra la madera y ambos miran como aparecen frente a ellos toda la familia mostrando ansiedad en su mirada.

- ¡Mi bebé! –grita Soun emocionado a la vez que se echa a los brazos de su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- Tío, la va a ahogar. –dice divertido Ranma, mirando a esos dos.

Todos que ven la escena de padre e hija conmovidos, dirigieron sus miradas en Ranma, notando al igual que con Akane los cambios físicos que tuvo el chico, pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue el pequeño niño que el Saotome carga, niño que a Nodoka y Genma se les hizo parecido a alguien, mas no recordaban a quien. Incluso Nodoka interrumpió su acción de ir a correr a abrazar a su hijo al ver al infante.

- ¿Y ese niño? –pregunta Nodoka sorprendida apuntando al infante.

- Andan de graciosos. ¿Me dirán que me han traído de regalo un sobrino? –pregunta divertida Nabiki, solo para molestarlos.

Kazumi y Nodoka negaron divertidas sabían que lejos de las acosadoras y acosadores ellos habrán avanzado algo en su relación pero no a ese grado, mientras que los varones al igual que Nabiki esperan ansiosos el sonrojo de esos dos seguidos de su nerviosismo para después empezar a insultarse para negar que el niño es de ellos, pero les extraño que solo el ligero sonrojo llego a las mejillas de ellos, pero en vez de mostrarse nerviosos se miraron de reojo de forma cómplice.

- Bueno, si es tu sobrino Nabiki. –dice divertida Akane y la mandíbula de todos se desencajo.

- ¡Familia! –Ranma alza al pequeño a la altura de su rostro, poniéndolo de frente a ellos para que lo observen mejor. – ¡Les presento a Saotome Kenji! ¡Kenji, ellos son los abuelos y las tías! –dice con diversión, mostrando orgullo en sus ojos.

Nodoka, Soun, Kazumi y Genma se desmayaron, su sueño de que haya heredero llego cuando menos se lo esperaban. Nabiki se dejo caer de rodillas al piso teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, no se podía creer el regalito con el que vinieron esos dos.

- ¡Papá! ¡one-san! ¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Tío Genma! –exclama asustada Akane, corriendo a ellos para auxiliarlos.

- Les has caído de sorpresa… ¿na Kenji-kun? –pregunta juguetón Ranma al momento de voltear a su hijo hacia él para que lo mire y el pequeño rio emocionado.

Para que se entienda mejor como es que Akane y Ranma avanzaron tanto en su relación en solo dos años, ¡o mejor aun!; como es que ellos se fueron de Nerima por dos años regresemos el tiempo a dos años atrás:

Después de la boda fallida han pasado dos meses, la relación Ranma y Akane es igual, aunque algo tensa ante la declaración del chico, la cual no quiere admitir, ya sea por vergüenza, orgullo o miedo al rechazo. En cuanto Akane esta llegando a pensar que solo se imagino oírlo decir que la amaba en esa inconsciencia donde parecía haber muerto.

Nuestros protagonistas ya van en tercer año de preparatoria. En este momento se les ve a ambos caminar a casa después de una cansada mañana de clases. Al hacer calor Akane lleva puesto el uniforme de verano.

La peli-azul va caminando en la acera, sosteniendo su maletín con ambas manos a la altura de sus caderas. En cuanto Ranma va caminando de forma despreocupada por la malla del canal, el pelinegro tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y su rostro muestra cansancio.

- ¿Nee Akane? –el chico la mira de reojo notando como esta voltea dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Hace calor. Vamos por unos raspados. –una amigable sonrisa adorna su rostro.

- Mmm… —la chica se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Vamos! Yo invito. –dice más animado.

- Siendo así vamos. –dice divertida, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, de esas que a Ranma le hacen quedar embobado como esta pasando ahorita.

- Tacaña. –murmura con fastidio fingido, a la vez que voltea su rostro a un lado intentando ocultar el sonrojo que su prometida le saco con esa sonrisa.

Como solo lo murmuro, Akane no lo escucho y siguió caminando con esa enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras que Ranma camina mirándola de reojo, adora verla contenta y desearía hacerlo con más libertad, pero desgraciadamente no puede.

* * *

Esta la pareja mas famosa de Nerima sentados en una banca del parque comiéndose un raspado, el de la chica es de fresa y el del chico de vainilla.

Cuando Akane metió a su boca una cucharada hizo una exclamación de estarla disfrutando haciendo que Ranma la voltee a ver y quede viéndola fascinado, esa expresión de deleite, teniendo sus ojos cerrados saboreando el raspado es una de las imágenes de la chica que sin duda guardara en su memoria.

Akane abrió los ojos sobresaltando a Ranma al verse atrapado viéndola, por lo que se puso nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa.

- Amm… ¿sabe rico? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió y se felicito porque se le hizo buena pregunta.

- Si. ¿Quieres probarlo? –Akane toma un poco de raspado con la cuchara y lo acera a la boca del chico, el cual se sonrojo todo y se puso más nervioso.

Akane no hizo ese gesto con una intención que no fuera la de amabilidad, pero al darse cuenta que ese gesto de su parte se podría malinterpretar -_ya que solo las parejas se dan de comer en la boca_- se sonrojo y sus ojos mostraron nerviosismo.

- Yo esto… solo quería… ¡Mejor tómalo tú!. –dice más nerviosa dispuesta a regresar la cuchara al raspado para que sea Ranma quien la tomara, pero el pelinegro la toma de la muñeca de la mano con la que sostiene la cuchara impidiendo que lo haga.

Akene lo mira algo sorprendida notando que el chico esta igual de sonrojado que ella pero mirándola serio.

- Lo tomare así.

Akane ensancho los ojos al ver como él cierra los ojos, abre su boca y acerca su rostro hacia la cuchara que ella sostiene para comer de ella. La cara de ambos esta toda roja y sus corazones palpitan con fuerza, mientras que Akane no puede evitar mirar embobada el rostro del pelinegro.

La boca de Ranma esta a una milésima de distancia de la cuchara, incluso ya podía sentir lo frio que desprende esta por el raspado.

- ¡Ran-chan/Airen/Ranma-sama!

Ranma se tensa y rápidamente se endereza, abre los ojos a la vez que Akane alza la mirada, ambos viendo que frente a ellos están Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi paradas de forma imponente, teniendo sus brazos cruzados, expresión sombría y siendo rodeadas por un aura asesina.

Akane al verlas frunció el entrecejo mientras que Ranma sonrío nervioso a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

- ¡Hola chicas!

- ¿Qué hacer airen con chica violenta? –pregunta furiosa Shampoo poniendo más nervioso a Ranma.

- Si Ran-chan, se veía muy juntitos. –Ukyo afila su mirada poniendo más nervioso al pobre chico.

- ¿Acaso esta plebeya te embrujo para que tengas una cita con ella?... siendo así no te preocupes Ranma-sama que yo te liberare de su embrujo ¡jojojojojojo…!

- ¿Cita? –Ranma y Akane se miran sonrojados.

- ¿Ran-chan es verdad? ¿Tenias una cita con Akane-chan? –pregunta tétrica Ukyo.

- Contestar pregunta de Ukyo, airen. ¿Tú tener cita con chica violenta? –Shampoo ya tiene cascabeles en mano dispuesta a hacer correr sangre al igual que Ukyo ya ha tomado su gran espátula de su espalda con las mismas intensiones que la amazona.

- _(Cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita, cita)_ –esas palabras retumban en la cabeza del pelinegro que ya no pudo soportar la presión y se puso rápidamente de pie. – ¡por favor! ¿Yo? ¿Tener una cita con Akane? –pregunta como si la sola idea fuera estúpida haciendo que Akane frunza el entrecejo. –Yo jamás tendría una cita con una chica poco agraciada, fea, con fuerza de elefante y tan violenta como Akane. –Ranma comienza a reír como maniático teniendo sus manos en la cadera.

Akane se pone de pie agachando su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tape su expresión sombría. De quien sabe donde saca su mazo mágico haciendo que las demás prometidas den unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás asustadas.

- ¡Ranma no baka! –grita furiosa Akane después de darle con su mazo en la cabeza, casi enterrándolo en el concreto.

Akane quito el mazo dejando ver a Ranma en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y una gran chichón en la cabeza.

- Idiota. –dice molesta para después irse corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Ran-chan estas bien? –pregunta preocupada Ukyo acercándose.

Ranma se sentó en el piso reaccionando y se sobo adolorido su chichón.

- Esa niña boba se paso. –murmura molesto.

- ¡Airen tener una cita con Shampoo! –exclama la amazona al momento de echársele en los brazos y restregar sus senos en la cara de él, haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Espera Shampoo! –Ranma nervioso intenta quitársela de encima, mas no sabe donde tocar sin que agarre algo indebido.

- ¡Shampoo no seas aprovechada! ¡Suelta a Ran-chan! –Ukyo toma de uno de los brazos a Ranma e intenta jalarlo hacia ella, pero rápidamente la amazona toma el otro brazo y lo jala hacia ella, ninguna queriéndolo soltar ni dejarse vencer mientras se fulminan con la mirada.

- Chicas. –Ranma tiene la frente sombreada de negro al ser jalado como muñeco.

- Suéltalo Shampoo. Ran-chan tendrá una cita conmigo.

- Ukyo estar loca. ¡Airen tener cita con Shampo!

- Eto… chicas. –Ranma como todas las veces que esas locas pelean por él siente que su opinión cuenta menos que mierda.

Ambas chicas siguen jaloneando al pobre pelinegro que siente que le zafaran sus bracitos, pero en eso una cinta roja se amarra a su cuello comenzando a ahogarlo, por lo que sus ojos muestran piedad y su rostro se pinta de morado.

Kodashi que lo amarro del cuello con su listón lo jalo hacia ella, alejándolo de esas dos que la miraron furiosa.

- ¡Vamos Ranma-sama! ¡Dejemos a esas dos plebeyas y vayamos a nuestra cita! ¡Jojojojo….! –Kodashi comienza a irse saltando llevándose al pobre Ranma arrastrando e intentando quitarse el listón que amarra su cuello antes que lo mate.

- ¡Espera loca! ¡No te lleves así a Ran-chan! –Ukyo saca su espátula y corre para alcanzar a esa loca.

- ¡Shampoo no dejar que roben airen! –la amazona saca sus cascabeles y corre furiosa para darle alcance a Kodashi y quitarle a su airen.

* * *

Se ve a Akane caminar a paso marcado por las calles de Nerima, se le ve furiosa mientras murmura insultos hacia su prometido.

- Maldito idiota insensible…

La chica detiene su paso al pasar por un callejón al oír unos quejidos lastimeros de lo que parece un perro. Curiosa voltea hacia el callejón y camina adentrándose, pero solo avanza un poco y se detiene sorprendida a la vez que lleva sus manos a la boca para evitar gritar mientras sus ojos muestran horror al ver un lobo adulto color negro, que esta tirado en el piso lleno de heridas por todos lados, incluso su pelaje esta manchado e la sangre que sale de estas, la más grave que ve es esa herida en el estomago.

El ver así al pobre animal la acongojo, esperando que no este muerto se acerco a él, pero detuvo su paso nuevamente cuando el lobo abrió sus ojos mostrando el color extraño que tienen; es plata y la miran amenazante mientras pela los dientes gruñéndole.

- Tranquilo. Solo quiero ayudarte. –dice con suavidad y mirándolo con ternura.

Como si el lobo entendiera relajo su expresión y la chica sintiéndose más segura se acerco a él y se puso en cuclillas para examinarlo mejor.

- Estas muy mal chiquito. –dice preocupada acariciándole la cabeza._ – (Aunque el doctor Tofu no sea veterinario tal vez pueda ayudarme)_ –con absoluto cuidado y sin importarle mancharse de sangre la chica lo cargo sacándole un quejido de dolor. –Lo siento bonito, pero ya veras que pronto te sentirás mejor.

La chica se puso de pie y comenzó a correr para llegar lo más pronto al consultorio del doctor.

* * *

Akane esta ayudando al doctor Tofu a vendar al lobo, después de que el castaño haya limpiado, desinfectado y curado sus heridas. En este momento el lobo esta dormido debido al sedante que le inyecto el doctor.

- Con esto estará bien. –dice complacido volteando hacia Akane dedicándole una cálida sonrisa después que él termino de vendarle una de las patas, pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver la patita que Akane venda del lobo, al ver como parece una bola de vendas.

- ¡Listo! –Akane se endereza y pasa un brazo por su frente limpiándose el sudor, después de vendar la patita del animal y el doctor sonríe de forma forzada. – ¡Gracias sensei!... ¿Cree que se ponga bien? –la chica lo mira preocupada y el doctor vuelve a sonreír de forma amigable.

- Si. –dice con seguridad y la chica suspira aliviada.

- ¿Qué cree que le haya pasado? Las heridas que tenía parecían hechas con un arma blanca.

- Tal vez algún cazador lo ataco y el lobo huyo adentrándose a la ciudad, después de todo la montaña no esta muy lejos. –dice pensativo. – ¿Y que piensas hacer con él?

- Pienso llevarlo a casa conmigo hasta que mejore, ya después lo llevare a la montaña para liberarlo. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Segura? Es un animal salvaje.

- No me ataco estando herido que es cuando su instinto por protegerse es más fuerte. No creo que lo haga cuando ya este mejor.

- En eso tienes razón. –dice pensativo.

* * *

Un molesto Ranma va entrando a casa, el pobre chico tiene toda la ropa rasgada y sucia, tiene varios arañazos, unos cuantos chichones, y su pobre cuello tiene una marca roja donde la loca de Kodashi lo arrastro media Nerima con el listón amarrado en su cuello, y para rematar la parte trasera del pantalón ya no existe a causa de eso.

- Niña boca, ¿cómo se atreve a dejarme solo con esa bola de locas? –refunfuña molesto.

El chico entra al comedor haciendo que toda la familia voltee y ahí vio a su "tierna" prometida de lo mas tranquila comiendo bien desquitada de la pena no sintiéndose culpable por dejarlo solo a manos de unas locas. Y lo peor de todo es que el maldito cerdo que ella tiene como mascota esta en sus piernas, eso fue más que suficiente para hacerlo enojar más.

Soun, Genma, Nodoka y Kazumi miran sorprendidos el estando en el que llego el chico. Nabiki solo lo miro unos segundos y regreso su atención a su comida ya acostumbrada a eso. En cuanto Akane solo bufo y regreso su atención a su comida, tomando un poco con los palillos para darle en la boca a su cerdito.

- ¿Qué te paso hijo? –pregunta preocupada Nodoka.

- Una manada de fieras me ataco. –dice entre dientes, ni loco le dice a su madre que quedo así por culpa de tres locas, o seguro ahorita saca su espada para matarlo por no portarse como todo un hombre.

Genma, Nodoka, Soun y Kazumi se muestren sorprendidas, los demás le restaron importancia ya que ellas sabían que clase de fieras lo atacaron.

Ranma se acerca a grandes zancadas a su lugar en el comedor que es alado de Akane y se sienta sin quitar su cara de malas pulgas para luego estirar su mano hacia Kazumi que le extiende su tazón de arroz.

- Gracias. –dice molesto para después disponerse a comer su arroz.

- Niña boba. –murmura furioso mirándola de reojo.

- Idiota. –murmura de la misma forma Akane.

- Tonta.

- Tarado.

- Marimacho.

- Afeminado.

- Mujer fea.

- Retrasado mental.

Genma y Soun comen teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca intentando ignorar la infantil pelea de esos dos. Nodoka, Kazumi y Nabiki hacen como que no los oyen y comen con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- ¡Ya esta bien! –dice con firmeza Akane poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Quieres pelear? –dice retador poniéndose de pie de un brinco y colocándose en posición de pelea.

- Iré a mi habitación a llevarle de comer a Kuro-chan. –dice mirando a su familia para después pasar de largo a Ranma.

- ¿Kuro-chan? –Ranma alza ambas cejas mirando extrañado a su familia, pero cuando su mirada se poso en sus padres una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al verlos tomados de la mano llorando como magdalenas.

- ¡Tendo-kun si estos niños siguen así jamás tendremos heredero!

- ¡Lo sé Saotome-kun!

- Es la nueva mascota que se consiguió Akane. –aclara Nabiki la duda de Ranma, ignorando el show de su padre y el amigo de este.

- ¿Otra mascota? ¿Qué no es suficiente con el feo cerdo que tiene? –pregunta molesto mientras se vuelve a sentar de golpe.

- Ya sabes la manía que tiene Akane por recoger animales indefensos en la calle. –Nabiki agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Eso habla muy bien de Akane-chan. Sin duda tiene un gran corazón. –dice conmovida Nodoka y Kazumi asintió dándole la razón.

- ¡Ja! Claro. –murmura con sarcasmo Ranma. –¿Y que es esta vez la mascota? –pregunta con indiferencia.

- Un lobo. –Kazumi le sonríe de forma maternal.

- ¿Un lobo?—el pelinegro ensancha los ojos.

- A mi se me hizo raro ya que los lobos no suelen bajar de la montaña, pero este lobo se ve muy dócil y parece como si entendiera lo que le decimos. –dice pensativa Nodoka.

- Aguas cuñadito. Con la suerte que tienes no vaya a ser otro maldito de Jusenkyo que se termine enamorando perdidamente de mi dulce hermanita. –Nabiki lo mira burlona notando como se tensa, así que sonrío satisfecha al haber conseguido su objetivo: inquietar a Ranma.

- _(Maldita suerte que me cargo si resulta ser un maldito de Jusenkyo, soy como un imán para ellos y Akane ni se diga)_ –a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro, teniendo en mente el estar dispuesto a vigilar a la nueva mascota de su prometida.

* * *

El lobo que había recogido Akane esta acostado en una manta que ella le tendió en su recamara. Hace rato que esta despierto y cuando la chica le trajo de comer se comió todo, por lo que ahora el plato de comida esta vacio frente a él.

Akane se había ido a bañar, así que en este momento en su habitación solo están sus mascotas. P-chan que esta sentado en la cama mira de forma analítica al nuevo inquilino, él también tiene la sospecha que es un maldito de Jusenkyo que le quiere quitar su lugar con su Akane.

El cerdo lo mira de forma analítica, pero se estremeció cuando el lobo abre los ojos mirándolo con frialdad, P-chan ya estaba preparado para huir por si se le quería echar encima porque no lleno con la cena y se lo quiere cenar a él.

La puerta se abrió haciendo que ambos animales volteen, el cerdito suspiro aliviado al ver a su Akane entrar, y al notar que solo cubre su húmedo cuerpo con una toalla casi tiene un derrame nasal, además ver como las gotas resbalan por su cuerpo haciéndolo desear se ellas lo hizo hiperventilar, pero entonces recordó que no esta solo así que rápidamente dirige su mirada asesina hacia el lobo, pero se saco de onda al verlo con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormido.

P-chan se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regreso su vista a su Akane, y cayo de espaldas con un intenso derrame nasal porque sus mortales ojos vieron el cuerpo desnudo de su amada.

El pequeño cerdo aun en la casi inconsciencia sintió una penetrante mirada. Así que la busco con su pupila topándose con los ojos plateados del lobo, y le pareció que tal vez imaginaba pero puede notar como el lobo lo mira con desaprobación, como recalcándole que es un pervertido y se siente asqueado por eso.

* * *

Después de comer Ranma fue a tomar una ducha, la necesitaba para quitar lo tenso de sus músculos, necesitaba relajarse y nada mejor que un baño.

En este momento el chico esta sentado en la tina con el agua caliente cubriéndole del pecho para abajo.

Al oír la puerta del baño se abierta y cerrada voltea viendo como también la cortina se abre y por ella entra P-chan, la verdad hasta ahora siempre ha sido su duda como es que Ryoga estando convertido en cerdo logra abrir la puerta del baño y la cortina de la ducha.

El cerdo siguió su camino ante la atenta vista de Ranma hasta saltar a la tina, para luego salir ya como humano estando sentado frente a Ranma.

- ¡Hola P-chan! –exclama en ese tono burlón.

- ¿Qué no me digas así? –dice furioso, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿Acaso no te llamas así? –el tono de voz de Ranma se oye más burlón provocando que una vena se hinche en la frente de Ryoga.

- Síguele Ranma. –dice amenazante.

- ¡P-P-P-P-P-chan es un cerdito barrigón! –comienza a cantar de forma burlona mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro en son de la música, haciendo que a Ryoga lo rodee su aura de batalla de una forma espeluznante.

- ¡Te mato! –dice tétrico a la vez que se pone de pie dispuesto a molerlo a golpes.

- ¡Ah! ¡Akane! –exclama sorprendido mirando hacia la puerta.

Sonrojado y poniendo sus manos en su compadre de batalla se hunde nuevamente en la tina, mirando avergonzado hacia la entrada no viendo nada, para después regresar su mirada asesina a Ranma que lo mira burlón y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- No vine a pelear. –dice exasperado Ryoga, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que aspira y respira intentando controlarse, y Ranma alza ambas cejas curioso. –Vine hablar contigo respecto a ese lobo que trajo Akane-san a casa. –dice serio.

- ¿Qué pasa P-chan? ¿Celoso porque ya no eres la única mascota de Akane? –Ranma le vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa burlona mostrando picardía en sus ojos.

- _(Lo estas gozando cabrón)_ –Ryoga tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, la vena hinchada en su frente regreso y aprieta los puños intentando contenerse. –No. –dice entre dientes, aunque fue una vil mentira ya que si esta celoso. –Hablo enserio Ranma. –Ryoga lo mira con seriedad haciendo que Ranma borre su sonrisa y se muestre serio. –Ese lobo es muy raro, te mira de una forma que lo hace parecer humano.

- ¿Crees que sea un maldito de Jusenkyo?

- Es lo más probable, además paso algo muy raro hace un momento. –dice con más seriedad y Ranma lo mira con interés. –Akane-san entro a su habitación después de ducharse y él en vez de verla embobado cerro los ojos como si no quisiera verla. –Ranma casi cae estilo anime.

- ¡No todos son unos pervertidos como tu cerdo aprovechado! –grita furioso, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

- No soy un pervertido aprovechado. –dice ofendido. –Y déjame te sigo contando. –dice serio y Ranma intenta relajarse para no matarlo y seguir oyendo. –Después Akane-san se quito la toalla… —Ranma ya tiene una vena hinchada en su frente al saber que el maldito de Ryoga y el otro desgraciado que aun no sabe quien es vio desnuda a su prometida. –Yo al ver a Akane-san me desangre de la nariz… —Ranma ya es rodeado por su aura de batalla que se siente espeluznante lastima que Ryoga no la sienta porque esta en bobolandia recordando la imagen de una de sus amadas desnuda, tal vez por eso tiene expresión de pendejo que esta haciendo enojar mas a Ranma y un intenso chorro de sangre sale por sus fosas nasales cosa que esta emputando mas a Ranma. –… y te juro que vi como el lobo me mira con desaprobación, como si fuera un pervertido cuando no lo soy, pero ese no es el caso sino que ese animal me miro como si fuera un humano, como si entendiera lo que pasa y supiera que soy un maldito de jusenkyo y no un simple cerdo. –termina su relato quitando esa cara de pendejo y mirando con seriedad a Ranma, aunque ese chorro de sangre que aun sale por su nariz le quita toda seriedad.

- ¡Cualquiera te miraría así maldito pervertido! –dice furioso a la vez que levanta su pie y le da una patada en la cara.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? –exclama furioso teniendo en la cara en rojo el pie marcado de Ranma.

- Eso es lo que te mereces cabrón. –Ranma comienza a tronarse los dedos y lo mira amenazante. –Te hare pagar tu desfachatez.

- ¡Espera Ranma! –dice nervioso y sintiéndose algo intimidado. –Mejor pongámonos de acuerdo y unamos fuerzas para descubrir a ese lobo aprovechado, saber que intensiones tiene con Akane-san y sacarlo de aquí.

Ranma bufo, pero sintiéndose de acuerdo después de todo es mejor cerdo conocido que lobo por conocer, así al menos se deshace de uno.

- _(Aunque aun sigo pensado que este cerdo es el mas grande de los aprovechados)_ –Ranma lo mira de reojo con cierto rencor.

* * *

Es de noche y ya todos en el dojo Tendo están dormidos, bueno casi todos, uno de los que esta despierto es Ranma quien en este momento esta en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana de su prometida mientras en una mano sostiene una tetera de agua caliente.

P-chan, su cómplice en esta misión esta parado al pie alado de la cabeza de Akane que esta profundamente dormida.

Ranma y P-chan se miran de forma cómplice y ambos asintieron con firmeza. El pelinegro con absoluto cuidado salta cayendo de pie al piso frente al escritorio viendo a su objetivo: el lobo que esta dormido en las mantas que le tendió su prometida.

Acercándose más pudo notar los vendajes que tiene el lobo, pero al ver el vendaje en una de sus patas, ese vendaje que parece más una bola de vendas hizo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

- (S_in duda trabajo de Akane, tiene su sello)_ –Ranma sonrío nervioso, para después seguir acercándose, pero su paso quedo en el aire al ver que el lobo abre los ojos mirándolo amenazante. – (_Ryoga tiene razón, esa no es una mirada de un animal salvaje)_ –el pelinegro frunce el entrecejo y se acerca más con la tetera lista, ni el ver que el lobo le gruñe y le pela los dientes le intimido.

Cuando Ranma inclino la tetera hacia él, el lobo intento pararse para echársele encima y defenderse, pero sus heridas le dolieron y esta débil por lo que su intento fue en vano haciéndolo caer nuevamente adolorido.

Ranma no desaprovecho la oportunidad y lo baño con el agua caliente, provocando que P-chan y él ensanchen los ojos al ver que el lobo siguió igual y no se transformo en humano como ellos pensaron que pasaría.

- _(¿Qué demonios…? ¿Entonces si es un lobo de verdad?_) –fue el pensamiento de ambos chicos paranoicos, dejando en claro que Jusenkyo los tiene tan traumados que ven malditos de esos estanques donde sea, incluso en indefensos animales con miraras raras.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja, enserio, siempre amare como ranma jode a ryoga jajajjajajaja**

**se k stan tambien curiosos en saber como ranma y akane en solo dos años avanzaron tanto en su relacion ke ya hasta son padres jojojo, aunke sabemos ke sin prometidas ni familiares lokos ayuda mucho jajajajaja**

**spero ke ste nuevo fic les haya gustado... se ke tengo un buen de fic pendientes, pero´¿ke puedo decir? kada vez yegan nuevas ideas y sino las escribo no me dejan pensar en lo demas jajaja**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. La propuesta

**La propuesta**

En el restaurante de Ukyo está esta tras la parrilla preparando unos okonomiyaki. Frente a ella esta sentada Shampoo y Kodashi.

- ¿Para que citar a Shampoo y loca aquí? –pregunta la amazona mirándola de forma déspota.

- Si plebeya. Di de una vez para que citarnos. –Kodashi la mira con desdén teniendo ese porte de superioridad.

- Chicas… —Ukyo suelta un profundo suspiro mientras voltea con sus espátulas el okonomiyaki. – ¿No están cansadas? –ambas la miran sin entender. –Sobre esta situación. Llevamos dos años atrás de Ran-chan y él nada mas no se decide por ninguna.

- Mi Ranma-sama ya decidió ¡jojojojoj! –las otras dos la miran como la loca que es.

- ¿A si? ¿Y por quien? –pregunta retadora Ukyo.

- Por mi lógicamente ¡jojojojojo! –ambas chicas caen estilo anime. –Así que desistan y dejen de acosarlo ¡jojojojo!

- ¡Mujer estar loca! ¡Airen si ha escogido esa ser yo! –dice furiosa la amazona poniéndose de pie y fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡Ranma-sama tiene buen gusto y jamás escogería a una simple plebeya! –dice firme la pelinegra también fulminándola con la mirada.

Ukyo suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que de un segundo a otro ambas sacaran su arma para armarse la pelea y ella no quería que destruyan su restaurante.

- Chicas no las cite para que peleáramos, sino para que busquemos una solución juntas. –dice seria haciendo que ambas la miren curiosas. –También cite a Akane-chan, pero ella dijo que no vendría a discutir algo así, que no le importa quien se quede con Ran-chan. –dice resignada.

- Chica violenta no tener oportunidad y ella saber. Por eso no venir. –dice con arrogancia la amazona.

- Seamos sinceras Shampoo, de entre nosotras Akane-chan es la que más oportunidad de ser la esposa de Ran-chan tiene. –dice con algo de tristeza y las otras dos fruncen el entrecejo.

- ¡Chica de espátula estar loca! –dice molesta la amazona.

- Si. Esa plebeya no tiene oportunidad.

- Airen pasársela insultándola.

- Y también se la pasa salvándola. En todos estos años he observado como Ran-chan la defiende como con ninguna de nosotras lo ha hecho. –dice con más tristeza, le costaba admitir eso e incluso aceptarlo.

- Shampoo no permitir que chica violenta me quite a airen. –dice furiosa a la vez que aprieta los puños con fuerza. –Shampoo defender honor.

- Yo tampoco permitiré que esa plebeya me quite a mi futuro esposo ¡jojojjjojojo!

- ¿Y que harán para evitarlo? –la castaña roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Shampoo quitar a chica violenta de en medio. –Shampoo se pone de pie. –Shampo no permitir perder a arien. Si ustedes dejar perder no ser problema de Shampoo.

- Yo tampoco dejare que me quiten a Ranma-sama y si tengo de quitar a esa plebeya de en medio con gusto lo hare ¡jojojojoj! –Kodashi se puso de pie y comenzó a reír como loca.

- ¿Ukyo unirse? –la amazona mira retadora a la castaña que esta en una pelea consigo misma de unírseles. –Si no querer no importar. Pero tú demostrar que no amar a airen al no querer pelear por él.

- Lo hare. –dice firme la castaña haciendo sonreír de forma triunfante a la amazona.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que el lobo esta en casa de la familia Tendo. En esa semana Kuro le han sanado un poco las heridas, aun conserva los vendajes pero por lo menos ya puede caminar y se le ve más repuesto.

En este momento el lobo esta sentado en el piso de madera del dojo viendo entrenar a Akane.

- Ir a discutir sobre nuestra relación con Ran-chan. –la peli-azul arremeda con fastidio lo antes dicho por Ukyo. –Eso es estúpido. ¡Jamás hare eso y mucho menos andaré de rogona! ¡Ese idiota puede escoger a quien le venga en gana! –la peli-azul detiene sus katas y baja la cabeza. –Igual ya se que jamás escogerá a la prometida marimacho teniendo a más prometidas hermosas y femeninas. –murmura con algo de tristeza. –Pero no me deprimiré por eso… ¿na Kuro-chan? –la peli-azul alzo su rostro hacia el lobo que la mira atento y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Deprimirte porque?

Akane se sobresalta al oír esa voz y voltea temerosa hacia la entrada esperando que no la haya escuchado. Y ahí lo vio, a su prometido recargado en el marco de la entrada teniendo sus pies y brazos cruzados en una pose despreocupada mientras la mira.

- ¿Escuchaste todo? –pregunta nerviosa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Solo lo ultimo… te estas volviendo loca, mira que platicar con un lobo. –dice burlón mirándola juguetón, notando como esta frunce el entrecejo.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –dice molesta a la vez que bufa volteando su rostro alado contrario.

- ¿Y quien dice que me importa? –pregunta ofendido, fulminándola con la mirada. –Jamás me interesaría por lo que le pasa a una niña boba como tu. –Ranma le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil

- Yo menos me interesaría lo que piense un idiota como tu. –Akane voltea y también le saca la lengua.

Al lobo le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la infantil pelea que están teniendo esos dos.

- ¡Tendo Akane! ¡Mi diosa con alma de tigresa! –de la nada aparece Kuno de rodillas frente Akane y ya ha tomado su mano mirándolo con ojos de enamorados poniendo su mejor expresión principesca.

Akane y Ranma se muestran sorprendidos al verlo ahí y es que como siempre Kuno sale de la nada, y no saben como le hace.

- Este humilde servidor despertó pensando en ti y no pude contenerme las ganas de verte. –dice de forma poética y atrás de él apareció Sasuke usando sus habilidades ninjas, y comenzó a lanzar pétalos de rosas rojas a la pareja para darle mas drama a la escena haciendo que a Kuro, Ranma y Akane les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – Casémonos en este momento y tengamos una luna de miel inolvidable. –Kuno abraza a Akane y comienza a restregar su cara en sus senos haciendo que a la chica se le hinche una vena en la cabeza.

Furioso Ranma se acerca a ellos, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente y su aura de batalla rodeándolo.

- ¡Sigue soñando maldito aprovechado! –dice furioso a la vez que le da una patada en el rostro y Akane un puñetazo donde mismo, mandándolo a volar.

- ¡Me las pagaras Saotome! –grita desde los cielos Kuno.

- ¡Señor Tatewaki! –Sasuke corre saliendo al jardín para después saltar la barda e ir por en búsqueda de su patrón.

- ¡Todos los hombres son unos idiotas! –Akane molesta da media vuelta y sale a grandes zancadas del dojo.

- Y todas las mujeres son unas bobas. –dice de forma berrinchuda Ranma para después sacar la lengua en dirección por donde se fue Akane. – ¿Tú estas de acuerdo conmigo verdad Kuro? –Ranma voltea hacia el lobo que lo mira como si fuera un retrasado. –Porque eres macho… ¿verdad? –pregunta algo inseguro ya que no ha confirmado eso, así que curioso se acerco al animal corriendo y se hincho a su lado para de un rápido movimiento alzarle una pata trasera.

Kuro entrecerró los ojos y la frente se le lleno de varias gotas de sudor mientras que Ranma conforme le baja la pata para mirar al lobo a la cara, sonriéndole satisfecho.

- Si eres macho… Entonces me entiendes y estas de acuerdo conmigo en que las mujeres son insoportables. –Ranma cierra los ojos y asiente una y otra vez dándose la razón a si mismo. –Es imposible entenderlas. Te dicen una cosa y quieren otra, se enojan por todo. Son muy sensibles y por todo lloran. Te golpean, te ofenden y te tratan mal sabiendo que uno como hombre no les puede hacer nada. –dice ofendido. –Pero luego sin querer haces o dices algo y provocas que llore, entonces uno es débil ante el llanto de ella y terminas pidiendo perdón sin importar que la culpa sea de ella. –Ranma abrió los ojos mostrando resignación y sin darse cuenta que ya dejo de hablar en general. –Lo peor de todo es que tú sabes que eres fuerte, que nadie te puede vencer pero te sientes débil cuando te sonríe. Una sonrisa de ella te derrumba y con solo verla soy capaz de todo… verla feliz me hace feliz, verla sonreír es como ir al cielo. Otra cosa que me enoja es eso de querer siempre tener su atención, me enoja porque antes ni la conocía y ahora cada que no la tengo cerca me inquieto y la busco por todos lados hasta dar con ella para luego intentar llamar su atención de cualquier forma, termino ofendiéndola y ella me manda a volar pero estúpidamente soy feliz porque tuve su atención un momento. –dice enojado consigo mismo. –Y cuando ella esta en peligro siento que me hago más fuerte solo para protegerla porque el miedo a perderla es tanto que no soportaría ni siquiera pensarlo… más bien recordarlo. –una capa de tristeza opaco sus ojos recordando esa vez que la vio ahí tirada con los ojos cerrados y completamente inerte, y él pensó que había muerto. Ranma suspiro con pesadez y alzo su rostro hacia el lobo notando que lo mira con seriedad. – ¿Estoy loco verdad? –el pelinegro se pone de pie y le sonríe levemente. –La platica que tuvimos que quede entre nosotros Kuro. –el pelinegro le guiña un ojo de forma cómplice y después rio con diversión ante su estupidez. – ¡Vamos a comer algo muchacho! –dice amigable mientras le acaricia la cabeza, para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por el lobo.

* * *

Ranma y Kuro van caminando por los pasillos de la parte de arriba de la casa, ambos ya satisfecho después de haber saciado su hambre. Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta donde cuelga un patito con el nombre de Akane.

- ¡Bien muchacho, aquí te dejo y me la cuidas bien! –dice con diversión mientras se inclina para acariciarle la cabeza. –Te la encargo mucho y te veo en la cena. –como si entendiera el lobo asintió haciendo sonreír divertido a Ranma. –_(Ya entiendo porque dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre… aunque en este caso seria el lobo)_ –Ranma rio entre dientes y se enderezo para abrirle la puerta al lobo y así él pueda entrar a la habitación de su prometida, pero ensancha los ojos y se queda estático al ver a Akane sentada en la cama con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo mientras que con otra más pequeña se seca el cabello.

Ranma se sonrojo todo, hasta humo le sale por las orejas y Akane esta casi en las mismas. Ambos se miran con los ojos muy abiertos. Mientras que Kuro como si nada y sin mirar a nadie se adentra en la habitación y se acuesta en la desde hace una semana su cama.

- Ano… eto… No fue mi intención Akane, ni siquiera sabia que estabas aquí. –dice nervioso ya reaccionando.

Akane se pone de pie e inclina hacia abajo su cabeza, todo su cuerpo es rodeado por su aura de batalla asustando a Ranma quien pone sus manos frente su rostro y comienza a negar mientras da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- ¡Hentai! –grita furiosa Akane que usando su fuerza monstruosa cuando se enoja tomo una enorme pesa de su habitación y se la aventó dándole directo en el estomago.

Ranma se estampo en la pared junto con la pesa en su estomago y cayo al piso teniendo los ojos en forma de espiral y con un chichón en la nuca. Furiosa Akane camina hacia la puerta de y la cierra de golpe.

- Es un bastardo pervertido. –murmura molesta para después caminar a su ropero para buscar la ropa que se pondrá.

Mientras buscaba sus instintos se activaron y rápidamente volteo al momento que atrapa con una de sus manos el objeto que fue aventado que miro de reojo notando que se trata de un papel doblado. La chica miro hacia la ventana de donde fue aventado viendo a Shampoo en cuclillas en le marco de esta mirándola con seriedad.

- Shampoo retar a chica violenta a un duelo. –dice apuntando el papel que una tiene ella en manos.

- Si vas a querer pelear nuevamente por Ranma déjame decirte que no estoy interesad…

- No pelear por airen, pelear por honor. –la amazona la mira retadora y Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- Siendo así ahí estaré.

- Shampoo esperar. Ser puntual.

Cuando la amazona salto al otro lado, Akane suspiro con pesadez y abrió desdoblo la carta de desafío para saber el lugar y hora de este, todo ante la atenta mirada de Kuro.

- Será esta noche. –dice resignada alzando la vista notando que los ojos del lobo están puestos en ella. –Si es una pelea de honor es mi deber ir. –dice con firmeza. –Pero sabiendo lo tramposa que es Shampoo no me da buena espina, mas siendo que la hora citada es pasando media noche. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, sintiendo que esta en un dilema.

* * *

Faltan unos minutos para que sean las doce de la noche. Akane que esta de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que esta en su habitación, tiene una expresión que refleja seriedad mientras se aprieta el cinturón de su traje de entrenamiento.

- ¡Deséame suerte Kuro-chan! –Akane voltea hacia el lobo que la mira atento, la chica le dedica una cálida sonrisa, para después caminar hacia la ventana para saltar por ella.

El lobo se puso de pie y camino colocándose frente al escritorio, donde encima de este aun esta el papel doblado, ese papel donde viene el desafío.

Una especie de energía color negra rodeo al animal, la escena se vuelve a enfocar en el papel que es tomado por una mano masculina y con los propios dedos los desdobla, la escena se agranda dejándose ver la parte desnuda de atrás de un hombre que tiene una alborotada cabellera negra de donde sobresalen un par de orejas de perro.

* * *

Desde que Nodoka vive con los Tendo, Ranma ya tiene su propia habitación, es más pequeña que la anterior, pero al menos ya no duerme con su padre, ahora la sacrificada es su madre.

Ranma había despertado por un momento ante el llamado de la naturaleza. En este momento el pelinegro algo adormilado regresa a su habitación después de haber ido al baño.

Abre la puerta corrediza viendo recargado en el marco de la ventana a un hombre desnudo, mas el pelinegro cierra la puerta tras de si, y sigue su camino hacia su futon. Se mete entre las cobijas y se acurruca, dándole la espalda a dicho intruso.

Pasan un par de segundos y Ranma abre los ojos de golpe ya no viéndose para nada adormilado.

- _(¿Acabo de ver un hombre desnudo en mi habitación? Peor aun: ¿acabo de ver un hombre desnudo que tiene orejas y cola de perro?)_—Ranma se sienta de golpe y voltea hacia la ventana.

Sus ojos se ensanchan más al ver a un hombre que aparenta tener unos dieciocho o diecinueve años; es muy apuesto, sus facciones son hermosas y varoniles; es alto, su cuerpo es delgado pero con músculos marcados; su tono de piel es clara; tiene unos hermosos ojos levemente rasgados color plata; su cabello lo tiene un poco largo y algo alborotado, de donde sobresalen unas orejas de perro. Y desde ahí puede ver como la cola de perro se mueve de un lado a otro con suavidad.

- _(Ya he visto esa mirada)_ –sus ojos se ensancharon más cuando la imagen de Kuro paso por su cabeza. – ¿Kuro? –exclama impresionado.

- Supongo que por ese nombre me conoces. –dice con indiferencia. Su tono de voz es ronco y varonil.

- No es posible… te moje con agua caliente cuando llegaste aquí y tu no… —Ranma no puede terminar la frase mientras lo apunta con uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha.

- No soy un maldito de Jusenkyo. –Kuro agita una mano restándole importancia. –Ni tampoco soy humano.

- ¿Entonces qué eres? –una expresión de seriedad aparece en el rostro de Ranma.

- Los monjes nos llaman demonios, así que supongo que soy eso para ustedes los humanos. –dice con indiferencia y agitando nuevamente una de sus manos de forma despectiva.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y que buscas de nosotros?

- ¿Qué es lo que quiero?: no es el momento para decírtelo. ¿Qué hago aquí?: espero recuperar mis energías y sanar mis heridas para seguir mi camino. ¿Qué busco de ustedes?: nada. –Ranma frunce más el entrecejo. –Pero me siento en deuda con ustedes, más específicamente con Akane porque me ayudo de forma desinteresada cuando estaba muy herido y me alimento ayudándome a recuperar energías.

- _(¡Genial! ¿No me digas que es otro tio raro que se enamoro de Akane y planea llevársela para casarse con ella?)_ –Ranma apretó con más fuerza los puños mientras su rostro demuestra furia.

- ¿Qué me puedes decir de una amazona llamada Shampoo?

- ¿Ah? –Ranma alzo ambas cejas mostrándose extrañado y no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver que al parecer esta interesado en Shampoo y no en Akane. – ¿Shampoo? ¿Por qué quieres saber de ella? –pregunta extrañado.

- Esa mujer vino a retar a Akane a un desafío. –Kuro le avienta algo que Ranma atrapo con agilidad, viendo que es un papel el cual lo mira sorprendido para después dirigir su mirada a Kuro. –Akane no se sentía confiada con ese desafío, aun así fue para defender su honor. –Ranma muestra más sorpresa en sus ojos. –Yo en lo personal no confié en esa mujer desde que la vi, pero vine a ti para que me lo confirmaras. Como te dije me siento en deuda con Akane y quiero ayudarle si esta en problemas.

Ranma desdoblo rápidamente el papel y lo leyó, pasando su pupila por la hoja, para después ponerse rápidamente de pie.

- Shampoo no es de confiar, menos si esta retando a Akane a pelear. –dice serio. –tengo que ir por Akane. –Kuro alzo ambas cejas. —Si quieres acompañarme no me importa, pero ponte algo de ropa.

Ranma corre hacia al guardarropa de puertas corredizas y saca algunas prendas, ya que é también necesita ponerse algo de ropa.

- Ponte esto. –Ranma le avienta un pantalón y una playera de él.

* * *

Akane da un largo salto hacia atrás cayendo de pie al piso, pero no piso bien y se lastimo uno de sus tobillos, por lo que rápidamente se puso de rodillas llevando una mano a la zona lastimada.

A la peli-azul se le ve cansada, respira agitada y el sudor adorna su cuerpo.

Frente a ella, a unos pocos metros y menos cansadas están las otras tres autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma mirándola de forma retadora.

- _(Tres contra una. Malditas tramposas!)_ –Akane frunce su entrecejo y se endereza dispuesta a seguir con la pelea, pero el dolor en su tobillo le evita apoyar bien.

* * *

Ranma y Kuro van saltando los tejados a gran velocidad. El primero viste como comúnmente lo hace, su camisa chica roja y pantalones azules marino, y Kuro va vestido de la misma forma.

Ambos llegan al parque donde la peli-azul fue citada, por lo que saltan cayendo de pie a unos pocos metros del costado donde están las chicas, pero Ranma ensancho los ojos horrorizado al ver que los pompones de Shampoo, varias espátulas de Ukyo y las kazas de Kodashi van directo a la chica la cual esta de rodillas con los ojos cerrados resignada a recibir los golpes, como si supiera que no puede esquivarlos.

- ¡AKANE! –grita Ranma mostrándose más asustado y corriendo hacia su prometida esperando llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Ran-chan/Airen/ Ranma-sama! –Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi voltean mirando sorprendidas a Ranma.

Ranma apretó los puños frustrado al ver las armas mas cerca de su prometida sintiendo que el camino es muy largo y el no podrá llegar sin importar lo rápido que corra, en eso siente que una ventisca de aire pasa por su lado y se detiene sorprendido viendo hacia donde esta su prometida.

Akane abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Ranma viendo frente a ella la espalda de su prometido y las armas que habían sido lanzadas hacia ella a sus pies.

- Ranma. –exclama sorprendida y aliviada.

- ¿Estás bien?

El que Akane suponía es Ranma no lo es, lo comprobó cuando este volteo a verla con indiferencia sobre su hombro revelándole el rostro de un chico apuesto pero desconocido para ella y vista las ropas de su prometido, y ahora que se fija bien tiene una cola y orejas de perro lo que la hizo sorprenderse más.

Ranma y las demás prometidas también miran con los ojos muy abiertos a Kuro, el cual se había colocado enfrente de Akane a una velocidad impresionando aun para ellos que son artistas marciales.

- No me respondiste. –dice serio.

- Estoy bien. –murmura Akane aun mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos. – ¿Quién eres?

- Tú me nombraste Kuro. –dice indiferente y Akane ensancho más sus ojos. Kuro regresa su vista a las tres chicas frente a él y la tonalidad de sus ojos cambio a rojo teniendo un brillo que estremeció a las tres chicas. –Puedo matarlas si ese es tu deseo, de esa forma ya no serán un estorbo en tu vida. –su voz no trasmite ninguna clase de sentimiento y las tres chicas frente a él se asustaron, mas no podían moverse por el miedo que sienten al tener esa fría mirada sobre ellas.

- ¡No lo hagas! –grita Akane alterada.

- ¿Por qué? Ellas te atacaron sin contemplación. Incluso parecían querer matarte. –Kuro la voltea a ver por sobre su hombro mostrándose extrañado y Akane bajo la cabeza no pudiéndole sostener la mirada.

Ranma apretó con fuerza los puños y miro furioso a sus otras prometidas, estas al sentir su mirada lo miraron también. Shampoo bajo la cabeza al igual que Ukyo, mientras que Kodashi se mostro horrorizada por como la esta mirando su según futuro esposo.

- Airen… Shampoo solo… –la amazona no sabia que decir para defenderse, por lo que apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta enterrarse las uñas, ella más que nadie sabe lo mucho que hace enojar a Ranma que lastimen a Akane, aunque le duela aceptarlo y aunque intente ignorarlo sigue teniendo eso presente.

- Te juro que yo no quería matarla Ran-chan, solo quería asustarla y no pensé que ella no pudiera esquivar ese ataque. –dice con sinceridad la castaña mostrando arrepentimiento en su mirada, no se había dado cuenta de las cosas por tener la cabeza caliente por la batalla, pero ahora que tenia la cabeza mas clara se dio cuenta que se excedieron esta vez.

- Yo si quería matar a esa plebeya para liberarte de sus embrujos Ranma-sama ¡jojojo…!

Ukyo y Shampoo la fulminaron con la mirada porque sabían que ese comentario va a aumentar la furia de Ranma.

Ranma con tranquilidad camino hacia ellas bajando su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo oculte su mirada; ese miedo de perder a Akane para siempre ellas se lo causaron nuevamente ahora. El oji-azul se coloco frente a ellas siendo separados por unos pocos pasos y movió sus labios sin emitir sonido, pero Shampoo y Ukyo pudieron leer sus labios haciendo que muestren sorpresa y dolor en sus miradas.

Ranma dio media vuelta y alzo el rostro mostrando una mirada tranquila mientras camina hacia Akane que lo mira curiosa. Mientras camina hacia Akane, Shampoo frunció el entrecejo y dio media vuelta retirándose del lugar.

Ukyo noqueo a Kodashi dándole un golpe en la nuca y se la echo a los hombros como si fuera costal de papas.

- Los siento Akane-chan, Ran-chan. –la castaña bajo su rostro ocultando con su flequillo su tristeza para después dar media vuelta y salir de ahí.

- Ukyo. –susurra Akane mirando por donde se va la castaña.

Ranma ignoro a la castaña y paso alado de Kuro que lo sigue con la mirada viéndolo arrodillarse alado de Akane.

- Te lastimaste el tobillo. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo, y es que para él no pasa desapercibido ningún detalle de su prometida, pudo notar como posa una de sus manos en el tobillo derecho y entendía porque no pudo moverse para esquivar el ataque.

- Si. –dice apenada y frustrada Akane.

- Lo siento, otra vez por mi culpa te buscaron bronca. –Ranma se rasca la nuca sonriéndole apenado. –Pero tenias que ser tan tonta como para venir sola. ¿Qué no las conoces marimacho? –dice en forme de regaño y Akane frunce el entrecejo.

- ¡Mi honor estaba en juego idiota! Además… ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie te pidió que vinieras. –dice molesta y Ranma pone una expresión de enojo.

- Sino hubiera llegado esas locas te hubieran seguido atacando hasta atacarte de gravedad malagradecida. –dice ofendido.

- Quien me salvo fue Kuro-chan, no tu. –dice retadora y Ranma aprieta con fuerza los puños por no haber sido él que la haya salvado, no puede evitar que su posesividad hacia ella despierte.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota? –grita alterada y furiosa cuando Ranma de un rápido movimiento la cargo como si fuera costal de papas por lo que ahora ella esta golpeándole la espalda con sus puños.

- ¿Qué mas? Te llevare con Tofu-sensei, y deja de moverte que estas gorda y me cuesta trabajo sostenerte. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡No necesito ir con Tofu-sensei! ¡Quiero ir a casa!

- ¡Deja de moverte! ¡No puedes caminar con ese tobillo así y sino quieres ir con sensei pues te llevo a casa y ya! –Ranma comienza a caminar ignorando los alegatos de su prometida que se sigue retorciendo para que la baje.

Kuro tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y los sigue con tranquilidad al momento que sus ojos vuelven a su color plata.

* * *

En la habitación de Akane, se encuentra esta sentada en la cama, teniendo su pie encima de las piernas de Ranma que también esta sentado vendándole el tobillo a la chica. Recargado en el escritorio, casi sentándose esta Kuro.

- Así que eres un demonio. –dice sorprendida Akane mirando a Kuro. – ¿Uno malo? –pregunta algo temerosa.

- Depende del punto donde se vea. –dice indiferente.

- _(Eso no responde nada, pero da mala espina)_ –piensan ambos teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¿Ahora ya me puedes decir lo que haces aquí? –Ranma lo mira con seriedad y Akane lo mira curiosa.

- Un monje muy poderoso tenía la información que me diría el paradero de alguien que llevo buscando durante años, pero para obtener esa información tuve que pelear contra el monje porque al ser demonio no confiaba en mí, y aunque lo hiciera no pensaba darme esa información. –dice serio. –Ambos peleamos y casi me mata, pero logre salir vencedor, y lograr quitarle esa información que para mi es muy importante.

- ¿Por eso estabas muy herido cuando te encontré? –pregunta con seriedad Akane y Kuro asintió.

- En esa batalla perdí mucha energía, es por eso mis heridas tardaron más en sanar que comúnmente lo hacen y por esa razón no podía transformarme en mi forma humana hasta ahora. Y pensé que si quería seguir recuperando energías debía seguir en mi forma animal. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Puedo saber quien es esa persona que buscas? –pregunta curiosa Akane.

Kuro la mira a los ojos poniéndola nerviosa ante su penetrante mirada por lo que bajo la mirada. Ranma que noto eso frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose celoso.

- Es mi prometida. –dice serio haciendo que ambos jóvenes ensanchen los ojos.

- ¡¿Tienes una prometida? –exclaman sorprendidos ambos eso de oír de compromisos de matrimonio no debería extrañarles después de todo es el cuento de todos los días en sus vidas desde que saben que están comprometidos, pero saber que ese demonio también lo esta no pudo evitar sorprenderlos.

- Si. –Ranma en cierta parte se sintió aliviado porque ya este comprometido, así ya no intenta quitarle a su prometida.

- ¿Es de tu especie? –pregunta curioso Ranma.

- ¡Ranma! –dice en forma de regaño Akane y Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado.

- Si, lo es.

- ¿Y porque la buscas? ¿Acaso huyo de ti?

- ¡Ranma! –Akane lo fulmina con la mirada por indiscreto y este se vuelve a rascar la nuca mirándola apenado.

- Ella no huyo de mi, ella fue separada de mi y sellada por monjes muy poderosos en esa época, de hecho el monje con el que pelee para obtener la localización de mi prometida fue el único descendiente que quedaba de esos monjes, por eso era el único que tenia esa información.

- ¿Quedaba? –Akane lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y Kuro solo asintió haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miren con desaprobación. –Matarlo no era necesario. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Por qué tocarme el corazón por él cuando sus antepasados no se tocaron el corazón para liquidar mi clan y sellar a mi prometida aprovechando mi ausencia?—dice con cierto rencor.

- Para empezar tú mismo lo dijiste, fueron sus ancestros los que lo hicieron no él. –dice con molestia Ranma.

- Fue su sangre, el pecado también es de él. –ambos varones se fulminan con la mirada y Akane suspira resignada después de todo lo echo, echo esta y ya no se puede hacer nada para revivir al pobre monje.

- Digas lo que digas no estuvo bien que lo mataras. –dice mas furioso Ranma.

- ¿Qué me puedes recriminar tu?... Tu no viste a todos tus conocidos muertos cuando llegaste a tu hogar después de venir de una batalla, tu no sufriste la angustia por saber si la mujer que amas también fue asesinada, tampoco sentiste alivio al saber que alcanzo a huir para después sentir dolor al enterarte que fue sellada y no sabes donde, mucho menos sufriste la frustración de que al pelear contra quienes sellaron a tu prometida te hayan sellado, tampoco sufriste la frustración que te provoca el finalmente librarte de ese sellado solo para enterarte que estas en otra época y que todos los que sabían donde esta la mujer que amas ya hayan muerto, ni mucho menos has sufrido estar por veinte años deambulando en busca de quien amas, de una sola pista que te de su paradero. –ante cada palabra Kuro va mostrando mas frustración y ambos jóvenes están muy sorprendidos por lo escucharlo y por ver esa frustración combinada con dolor que reflejan los ojos del pelinegro.

- Lo siento. –dice Ranma sin saber que mas decir a la vez que voltea el rostro no pudiéndole sostener la mirada, no pudo evitar imaginarse a si mismo viviendo lo que aquel hombre, la sola idea de perder a Akane y no saber donde esta por mas que la busque hizo que su corazón le doliera.

- No tienes que disculparte, tú no apartaste a mi prometida de mi lado. –dice serio.

- Kuro-chan, ¿dices que despertaste en otra época? ¿Hace cuantos años fuiste sellado? –Akane lo mira curiosa, intentando desviar el tema.

- Ciento cincuenta años. –ambos jóvenes ensancharon los ojos.

- ¿Y en ese entonces tenias? –pregunta sorprendido Ranma.

- Sesenta años. –dice con indiferencia haciendo que ambos jóvenes desencajen la mandíbula.

- ¡Pero no aparentas tener más de doscientos años! –dice sorprendida Akane.

- Si. Debes verte como el maestro Happosai o la vieja momia. –dice Ranma asustado.

- Con el sellado mi cuerpo se congelo como si los años no hubieran pasado… aun así, los años no tienen el mismo peso sobre nosotros que lo que tienen en ustedes. Nosotros tardamos más años en crecer y muchos más en envejecer. –ambos adolecentes lo miran como el raro que es.

- Tengo una pregunta y no se si deba hacerla. –dice Akane insegura, no sabiendo con que mas se topara, y Kuro le hace una seña con la mano para que la haga, por lo que Akane se aclaro la garganta. – ¿Cuántos años tenia tu prometida cuando la sellaron?

- Treinta. Era solo una niña.

Ranma y AKane casi caen estilo anime ante lo último que dijo, mas verlo decir con esa ternura como si hablara de la niña de sus ojos.

- Si tú te liberaste de tu sellado tal vez tu prometida también lo hizo. –dice pensativo Ranma.

- No lo creo. Ella es mucho mas débil que yo, sin contar que a ella la sellaron entre seis monjes, cuando a mi solo me sellaron tres porque había matado antes lo otros tres. Lo que significa que el sello que emplearon en mi era mucho mas débil.

- Entiendo. –Ranma se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- _(Malditos hombres ególatras. Todos se creen los muy fuertes)_ –Akane entrecierra la mirada que tiene sobre esos dos.

- Creo que es hora de que duermas Akane, fue un día largo. –Ranma con absoluto cuidado quita de sus piernas el pie de su prometida para apoyarlo en el colchón. –Además también tengo sueño. –Ranma se pone de pie y le sonríe levemente.

- Gracias Ranma. –Akane le sonríe amigable, de esa forma que lo idiotiza, razón por la que volteo su rostro a un lado para que no vea su sonrojo. –Gracias a ti también Kuro-chan. –Akane voltea hacia Kuro dedicándole la misma sonrisa y este solo asintió, mas Ranma frunció el entrecejo porque su prometida le sonría así a otro.

- También dormiré. –dice tranquilo Kuro caminando hacia donde esta la manta en la que ha dormido desde que llego ahí, mas no llego a ella porque Ranma camino a él y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo jalo junto con él hacia la puerta.

- Dormirás en mi habitación Kuro. –dice firme y a Kuro le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Akane.

- Que descansen. –dice extrañada Akane mirando como Ranma sale de la habitación llevándose a Kuro casi a rastras.

* * *

En la habitación de Ranma se encuentra este acostado boca arriba, teniendo sus brazos cruzados atrás de su nuca, usándolos como almohada. A su derecha esta acostado boca arriba Kuro en una manta que le tendió Saotome.

- Te advierto que no te rompo la cara por haber dormido con Akane y verla desnuda durante una semana solo porque la salvaste hoy. –dice amenazante Ranma mirándolo de reojo.

Kuro que tenia los ojos cerrados, los abrió mostrando tranquilidad en ellos.

- Técnicamente no dormí con ella, solo dormí en su habitación. Y nunca la vi desnuda, ante todo soy un caballero y cerraba los ojos cada que ella se cambiaba.

Ranma chasqueo la lengua, recordando que Ryoga le había comentado eso, aun así no se cree que siempre los haya cerrado, ósea en cualquier momento uno cae en la tentación de abrir los ojos cuando alguien como su prometida se esta cambiando, él lo haría.

- No te creo. Seguro una que otra vez los abriste. –dice con seguridad.

- Que tu lo hagas si tuvieras la oportunidad no significa que los demás lo haremos. –Ranma se sonrojo y lo fulmino con la mirada. –Además te recuerdo que estoy comprometido, ante todo respeto a mi prometida. –dice serio aun así Ranma lo mira sin creerle. – ¿Tú no lo haces? –Kuro lo mira de reojo.

- ¡Claro! –dice alterado. – ¿Qué? –pregunta retador al ver como lo mira.

- Nada. –Kuro regresa su mirada al techo y a Ranma se le hincha una vena en la cabeza al darse cuenta que no le cree. – ¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan infantil y mejor dejas de insultarla para mostrarle tus verdaderos sentimientos?

- ¿De-de-de que hablas? –Ranma se mostro nervioso y su sonrojo se intensifico.

- La celas para luego insultarla como autodefensa, la insultas para llamar su atención, no quitas su mirada de ella cuando la tienes cerca y te sonrojas ante su sonrisa. –ante cada palabra Ranma se sonroja más, incluso humo le empieza a salir de las orejas. –En resumen actúas como un mocoso de cinco años con la chica que le gusta, o en mejor de los casos ama.

- ¿Cuándo te iras? –pregunta cortante desviando el tema, haciendo que Kuro alce ambas cejas.

- Me iré cuando aceptes ayudarme. –Kuro se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con el otro tema

- ¿Ayudarte?

- Si, ayudarme a liberar a mi prometida.

- ¿Por qué me pides ayuda?

- Porque eres humano y uno muy fuerte. –Ranma sonrío con arrogancia. –Podrás romper los sellos sin problemas, cuando yo ni los puedo tocar.

- ¿Dónde esta el lugar donde se encuentra tu prometida?

- En China. –Ranma ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –Si me acompañas tal vez puedas encontrar una cura para tu maldición.

- Los estanques fueron destruidos. –dice serio, recordando la ultima batalla que tuvo en China.

- Pero China es el origen de los estanques encantados, ahí podrás encontrar alguna información que te sea de utilidad… sino, como pago por ayudarme yo puedo entrenarte en el camino. Soy fuerte y seguro podre enseñarte alguna técnica que te haga más poderoso… pero te advierto que no será un viaje corto.

Ranma cerró los ojos analizando la propuesta, no quiere alejarse de Akane, pero la oferta de Kuro es tentadora.

- _(Si encuentro alguna solución que me ayude con mi problema entonces podre regresar como un hombre completo y podre casarme con Akane) _–Ranma abrió sus ojos que mostraron decisión. –Acepto. –dice firme y Kuro sonríe levemente.

**Continuará**

**wooo... ya se revelo ke kuro en vdd no es humano, veremos que cambios trae este personaje a la pareja, sinceramente a como me imagino a kuro se me sale la baba, y luego describirlo desnudo *o* jajajajja**

**por otro lado las otras prometidas se pasaron, pobre akane, pero ranma las puso en su lugar jojojojojo**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	3. Despedida

**Despedida **

Es un nuevo día y Ranma baja las escaleras corriendo, al llegar al final de la escalera un delicioso aroma a comida casera llega a sus fosas nasales. Guiándose por el delicioso aroma el pelinegro llega a la cocina, viendo a su madre dándole la espalda, estando frente a la estufa.

- ¡Buenos días mamá!

La castaña se sobresalta un poco ya que no se lo esperaba, y voltea hacia la entrada viendo a su hijo que le dedica una amigable sonrisa.

- ¡Buenos días hijo! Despertaste mas temprano este día. –la mujer le dedica una cálida sonrisa. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien. –Ranma se adentra a la cocina y se recarga en la alacena, mirando atento a su madre. – ¿Kazumi aun no se levanta?

- Ya lo hizo, pero despertó con un leve resfriado, así que le dije que regresara a la cama, yo me encargare de todo.

- Entiendo. –Ranma toma una manzana que estaba en el frutero y la limpia en su camisa para después llevarla a la boca.

- Ve al salón hijo, aquí hace calo. Cuando este la comida la llevare.

- Quiero quedarme aquí y hacerte compañía. –la mujer mira sorprendida a su hijo, lo nota algo extraño, pero al ver esa forma tan linda en la que la esta viendo no pudo evitar ponerse feliz, así que solo regreso su mirada a lo que esta haciendo. –_ (Estuve años sin ti mamá, el no verte un tiempo no es problema para mi, aun así te extrañare)_

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa, mirándolo de reojo al ver que no aparta su mirada de ella.

- Nada. Me gusta observarte mientras haces la comida. –Ranma le dedica una cálida sonrisa que la mujer no dudo en responder, su hijo tenia momentos en los que es tan tierno, aunque no se le quita la sensación que se esta portando extraño, mas no dijo nada pensando que solo es su imaginación.

* * *

En el comedor, desayunando esta casi toda la familia, menos Kazumi que al estar enferma se encuentra durmiendo en cama. Todos intentan ignorar el como Ranma y Genma tienen una batalla para no dejar que el otro robe su comida.

- ¡Eso era mío viejo! –exclama furioso Ranma, fulminando con la mirada a su padre que mastica de forma acelerada la tortilla de huevo que le acaba de quitar a su hijo.

- Ya me lo comí… ¿Qué harás al respecto? –dice retador, mirándolo con burla. –Estas a cien años luz para superar a t… ¡mocoso del demonio eso es mío! –exclama furioso, apuntándolo acusados con sus palillos.

- ¿Qué decías? –Ranma lo mira con burla después de terminar de masticas el pescado que le robo a su padre.

Genma furioso toma a Ranma de las solapas y lo avienta hacia el estanque, del cual segundos después sale saltando una furiosa pelirroja que cayo de pie frente a su padre al cual tomo de las solapas y usando su gran fuerza lo aventó al estanque.

- _(Creo que de cierta forma extrañare esto)_ –Ranma sonríe levemente mirando el estanque viendo como de este sale saltando un enorme panda que trae un letrero que dice: "De esta no te salvas hijo ingrato" – ¡Eso esta por verse viejo! –Ranma sonrío de forma ladina y corrió hacia su padre dispuesto a atacarlo y este lo espera ansioso por enseñarle una lección.

- Y esto es todos los días. –Nabiki suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

Akane llevo los palillos donde sostenía un poco de arroz a su boca, y miro a Ranma con molestia, para después bufar y regresar su mirada a su comida.

* * *

Hiroshi y Daisuke están afuera de un salón de videojuegos, ambos miran a todos lados como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

- Daisuke, ¿sabes para que nos cito aquí Ranma? –dice curioso, mirando a su amigo.

- No. –dice resignado. –Al igual que tu solo recibí una llamada e su parte esta mañana y me dijo que me vería aquí.

- Raro. Ranma nunca nos anda citando, mas bien somos nosotros los que lo citamos para salir a divertirnos.

- ¡Daisuke! ¡Hiroshi!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Ranma correr hacia ellos, sonriéndoles amigables.

- Siento la demora, es solo que tuve una pelea con mi padre durante el almuerzo. –dice resignado.

- Lo mismo de siempre. –dicen ambos burlones y Ranma sonríe nervioso.

- ¿No vino la hermosa de Akane contigo? –Daisuke mira a todos lados en busca de la mencionada sin ver como Ranma frunce el entrecejo.

- No. Es una salida de chicos. –ambos castaños lo miran como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, él nunca sugiere salidas de chicos. –No se queden así, vamos a los videojuegos. –dice con emoción, pasando cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros para llevárselos adentro. – (_En dos años este par han sido buenos amigos, algo hostigosos y obsesionados con mi prometida, pero buenos amigos. Tal vez cuando regrese ellos ya estén en la universidad y no podre verlos como antes… son un par que tal vez extrañare)_—Ranma sonrío levemente mostrando melancolía en su mirada.

* * *

Ukyo esta tras la parrilla preparando algunos okonomiyaki. La castaña no esta sonriendo como comúnmente lo hace, mas bien tiene una expresión decaída y sus ojos muestran tristeza.

A su mente vino la imagen de ayer de Ranma, como él mueve sus labios diciendo unas palabras que no tuvieron sonido, pero ella supo saber lo que decía sin necesidad de eso. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, pero en eso sintió el olor a quemado haciendo que mire la parrilla notando que un okonomiyaki se quema, así que rápidamente lo volteo y paso uno de sus brazos por sus ojos para limpiar las lagrimas.

- ¡Hola U-chan!

La castaña miro hacia la entrada sorprendida viendo ahí a Ranma alzando una mano en son de saludo y dedicándole la esa sonrisa que siempre pone cuando la va a visitar. La castaña se tallo los ojos pensando que alucinada, pero no ahí seguía la imagen de Ranma, incluso había caminando y ahora esta sentado frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? Me miras como si fuera un fantasma. –dice divertido.

- ¡Ran-chan! –exclama sorprendida.

- Te vez muy sorprendida.

Ukyo lo miro más extrañada, él se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado, per luego suspiro resignada, él siempre suele hacer eso.

- ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Lo mismo de siempre. –dice amigable.

- ¡A la orden! –Ukyo más animada echa la mezcla en la parrilla para comenzar a preparar el mejor okonomiyaki del día. –Lo siento Ran-chan. –dice en un susurro mientras adorna el okonomiyaki, teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo, aunque él se comporte como si nada, ella no olvida tan fácil las cosas.

- Conmigo no tienes que disculparte. –dice serio y Ukyo alzo la mirada sorprendida al ver que él no se hace el desatendido y si recuerda bien las cosas, pero baja nuevamente la mirada al no soportar ver esa mirada seria que reflejan los ojos de su amado.

- ¿En verdad me odias?

Ranma ensancha levemente los ojos al recordar eso que dijo ayer con el movimiento de sus labios, pero luego relajo su expresión y la miro tranquilo.

- No, no te odio, ante todo eres mi amiga desde chavales y no pudo odiarte. –Ukyo lo miro sorprendida y a la vez aliviada. –pero si estoy decepcionado porque pensé que eras justa y que considerabas amiga a Akane a pesar de las rivalidades que tienes con ella. –dice serio y ella vuelve a agachar la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada.

- Lo siento.

- Ya te dije que no es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.

- Aun así quiero hacerlo. Después buscare a Akane-chan y le pediré disculpas a ella. –dice con firmeza y Ranma sonríe levemente.

* * *

Ranma va de lo mas tranquilo caminando por la acera, teniendo sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca de forma despreocupada, pero detiene su paso a distinguir a P-chan caminar de lado contrario, nota como al cerdo se le ve cansado y arrastra unas cajas de seguramente regalos para su amada siendo amarrados a una cuerda que esta amarrada a su cintura.

Ranma sonríe divertido y corre hacia él, para después tomarlo con brusquedad con una de sus manos de la cabeza haciéndolo chillar, para con su mano libre tomar las cajas que tiene amarradas.

- ¿Más regalos para Akane? –Ranma alza ambas cejas. –Tu si que no te das por vencido, a pesar de ya tener a Akari. –Ranma lo mira con desaprobación y P-chan le gruñe furioso. –Pero me alegra que estés aquí P-chan, quiero que la cuides mucho. –el cerdo relajo su expresión, ahora mostrándose extrañado. –Sé que tú no dejaras que nada le pase. –P-chan no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quien se refería.

Sin que Ranma se lo espere este le mordió la mano haciendo que lo suelte adolorido y el cerdo aprovecho para salir corriendo.

- ¡Maldito Ryoga! –exclama furioso.

- ¡SAOTOME, ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI SHAMPOO?!

Ranma alza la mirada viendo a Mousse correr hacia él furioso, por lo que chasque la lengua.

- ¡TE HARE PAGAR POR HACER SUFRIR A MI SHAMPOO!

Mousse llego a él y empezó a atacarlo mientras que Ranma lo esquiva con facilidad.

- ¡SAOTOME, TE DERROTARE PARA LIBRAR DE TUS GARRAS A MI AMADA AKANE Y A MI CHICA DE CABELLOS DE FUEGO!

De la nada salió Kuno dispuesto a golpearlo con su espada y ahora a Ranma se le dificulto un poco tener que esquivar los ataques de ambos.

- ¡¿QUÉ SARTA DE PENDEJADAS ME ESTABAS DICIENDO RANMA? ¿ACASO PLANEAS AVANDONAR A LA DULCE DE AKANE-SAN PARA IRTE CON OTRA?!

Ahora fue Ryoga quien salto de la nada hacia él dispuesto a golpearlo con su paraguas, y a Ranma ahora se le dificulto mucho más esquivar a esos tres.

- _(Bueno, no se cuando vuelva a tener un combate contra estos tres, así que hay que aprovecharlo)_ –Ranma sonríe de forma torcida y se dispone a no solo esquivar sino también atacar para darles una pelea a esos tres que haga que no lo olviden.

* * *

- Duele. –Ranma hace una mueca de dolor cuando Akane pasó con brusquedad algodón con alcohol por una de las heridas que tiene en la cara.

En el salón principal se encuentra Ranma sentado estilo indio en el piso, frente a él esta Akande arrodillada teniendo el botiquín a un lado.

- No seas exagerado. –dice con fastidio volviendo a pasar con brusquedad el algodón por la herida.

- No exagero, solo es que no eres delicada. –dice con molestia.

- No me provoques. –dice amenazante mientras que con su otra mano toma una bandita del botiquín.

- Ya no lo hare. –Ranma sonríe nervioso mientras muestra temor en su mirada.

- Enserio que no maduras Ranma. Siempre es el mismo cuento. –dice con molestia, para después pegarle con brusquedad la bandita haciendo que haga una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Ellos empezaron! –exclama ofendido.

- Pero tú le sigues. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué los deje golpearme sin meter mano? –dice molesto ante la idea. –No soy un cobarde y si me buscan pelea, pelea tendrán. –dice firme, por lo que Akane rodo los ojos.

- No tienes remedio. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Akane. –esta lo mira a los ojos notando seriedad en ellos.—Tengamos una cita.

- ¿Ah? –Akane ensancho los ojos no creyendo haber escuchado bien.

- Si, tengamos una cita.

- ¿Te sientes bien? –Akane toco su frente midiendo su temperatura y Ranma entrecerró sus ojos. –No tienes temperatura. –Akane se muestra extrañada después de alejar su mano.

- ¡Me siento perfectamente bien! –dice molesto. –Eso me pasa por intentar ser amable con una marimacho como tu. –murmura ofendido y una vena se hincha en la frente de Akane.

- Eso es todo menos amabilidad. Además no te ofendas por reaccionar así, tu nunca me pedirías una cita a mi. –dice firme apuntándolo de forma acusadora con uno de sus dedos.

- Pero ahora lo hago. –dice de forma berrinchuda a la vez que se cruza de brazos. –Quiero recompensarte porque me siento culpable por lo de ayer.

- Ah. –Akane no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al ver que solo la invita a salir por eso. –Una cita de amigos.

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una cita romántica? –pregunta juguetón haciéndola sonrojar. –Sabía que nadie se resiste a los encantos Saotome. –Ranma pone una pose de galán de telenovelas.

- ¡Quédate con tu cita, maldito ególatra! –de quien sabe donde Akane saco su mazo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, para después irse furiosa de ahí.

- _(Tenia que haber hablado de mas)_ –Ranma queda tirado en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en su cabeza.

* * *

Ya es de noche y todos en casa de la familia Tendo ya están dormidos… bueno, casi todos. Uno de los que esta despierto es Ranma, se observa que colgando de su espalda lleva su mochila de viaje. El oji-azul toma la nota que había dejado en su futon, y se endereza mientras la mira con seriedad.

- ¿Listo?

Ranma deja de ver la nota, para posar su mirada en Kuro que esta en la entrada mirándolo con seriedad. Saotome simplemente asintió y camino hacia él.

- ¿Dejaras la nota en la habitación de Akane?

- Si. Tu espérame afuera. –dice con seriedad y Kuro simplemente asintió.

Ranma esta frente al escritorio de Akane, sosteniendo la nota que mira con algo de trsiteza.

- _(Enserio quería pasar mas tiempo contigo Akane, pero por idiota termine hablando de más y haciendo que te enojaras conmigo. Lo malo es que te enojaste tanto que no quisiste ni verme en todo el día)_ –Ranma suspiro con pesadez, aunque se le haya eecho exagerado el enojo sabe que con su prometida no se sabe.

Resignado dejo la nota sobre el escritorio y volteo hacia su prometida que esta acostada en la cama completamente tapada, se acerco a ella y estiro su mano para quitar la cobija y verla dormir.

- _(Si lo hago será mas difícil irme)_ –Ranma detiene su mano a pocos milímetros de tocar las cobijas y camina hacia la ventana, la abre haciendo que el aire le de de lleno.

Ranma que había saltado desde el tejado, cayó de pie alado de Kuro que lo esperaba fuera de la casa.

- _(Akane)_ –Ranma mira hacia la habitación de la chica, sus ojos muestran tristeza.

- ¿Vamos? –Kuro lo mira de reojo y Ranma lo mira, para después asentir y comenzar a caminar.

* * *

Kuro y Ranma van caminando, llevan haciéndolo desde que salieron de casa. Kuro se ve tranquilo mientras que Ranma algo decaído, pero cuando están a unos pocos pasos por salir de Nerima, Ranma detiene su paso y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a un chica muy conocida para él, chica que esta recargada en un poster y tiene una enorme mochila de viaje a sus pies.

- ¿Akane? –Ranma pensó que esta alucinando, pero cuando esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustan lo miraron sintió estremecerse, no supo si por que los extrañaba a pesar de que tiene poco de irse o porque le dio miedo ya que esos ojos muestran furia de la buena.

- ¿Con que pensabas irte sin despedir Saotome? –pregunta furiosa.

- No… bueno si… pero… ¿Cómo? –Ranma aun no se la cree incluso piensa que de alguna forma se quedo dormido mientras camina y esta soñando.

Akane se enderezo y camina hacia él, para cuando la punta de sus pies choco con la de él darle una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

- _(Ya con esto compruebo que no es un sueño)_ –Ranma se soba la mejilla adolorido, mientras mira resentido a Akane.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Yo se lo dije. –dice con indiferencia Kuro haciendo que Ranma lo mire sorprendido.

Flash back

Akane comienza a abrir sus ojos, despertándose. Al estar acostada de lado voltea su cuerpo quedando de frente a su escritorio viendo a Kuro recargado en este, por lo que algo sorprendida se sentó en su cama.

- ¡Kuro-chan! –este la voltea a ver con tranquilidad.

- Sabía que pronto despertarías. –dice con tranquilidad y Akane se muestra curiosa. –Mi prometida se encuentra en China. –Akane le sonrío levemente, sintiéndose feliz porque él sepa donde esta. –Pero como no pudo romper los sellos, le pedí ayuda a Ranma porque sé que con su poder él podrá hacerlo. –la peli-azul ensancho los ojos sorprendida. –Y él acepto ayudarme. Esta noche nos iremos cuando toda la familia esta dormida porque no quiere despedirse de nadie.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto? –Akane aprieta sus puños sosteniendo las cobijas, mitrándose furiosa y dolida al saber que Ranma piensa irse sin despedirse de nadie, sabia que eso la incluida a ella.

- Porque él no lo iba a hacer para protegerte, y yo no quiero separarlos. –dice con seriedad y Akane lo mira sorprendida. –Te ofrezco nos acompañes. Piénsalo bien. Si decides ir puedes esperarnos en la salida de Nerima. –Kuro se endereza y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta. –Me retiro, sin Ranma despierta y no me ve en su habitación sabrá que estoy aquí y vendrá corriendo.

Akane siguió con la mirada como el chico camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale por ella cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- _(Ranma no baka)_ –Akane frunció el entrecejo mostrándose más furiosa.

The end flash back

- Si lo sabes desde la mañana, ¿por que no me lo dijiste? –pregunta molesto, mirando a Akane.

- No cambia nada que te lo dijera o no, igual iba a venir. –dice con firmeza.

- ¡No iras!... ¡Vamos! Te acompañare a casa o seguro cuando tu padre despierte pegara el grito en el cielo. –dice con firmeza, tomándola de la mano dispuesto a dar media vuelta.

- ¡Ya dije que iré contigo! –dice con firmeza Akane, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre.

- ¡Que no Akane! ¡Esto no te incumbe!

- ¡Kuro-chan me invito a venir!

- ¡Eso no me importa, no iras y esta dicho!

- ¡¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?! ¡¿Tanto te estorbo?!—pregunta dolida y ofendida.

- ¡No quiero arriesgarte! –grita fuera de si, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo todo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- Ranma. –las expresiones de enfado de Akane se quitaron y ahora lo mira conmovida. –Llévame contigo.

Ranma se le quedo viendo, no podía negarle nada cuando ella lo mira así y se lo pide de esa forma tan tierna.

- Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga terminaras viniendo ¿verdad? –Ranma suspira con pesadez.

- Ya me conoces. –Akane le sonríe haciendo que voltee su rostro para que ella no vea el sonrojo que su sonrisa siempre le saca.

- Eres tan cabezona Akane. –dice resignado.

- Idiota. –Akane molesta le da un puñetazo, pero Ranma se mueve a un lado esquivándolo, y por la fuerza la chica no pudo evitar caer hacia adelante.

Ranma no pensó que se fuera caer así que como pudo la sostuvo, pero al no estar preparado ambos cayeron, ella encima de él.

Akane abre los ojos adolorida a la vez que Ranma haciendo que sus miradas se topen, ya que tienen sus rostros muy cerca, podían sentir su respiración.

- Akane. –susurra Ranma sintiéndose cautivado por la mirada de ella.

- Ranma. –susurra ella también quedando atrapada en la mirada de él.

Kuro miro el cielo con aburrimiento, no trae reloj pero no necesita traerlo para saber que esos dos llevan así mas de diez minutos, los pobres no se atreven a avanzar, y lo peor es que ni se separan, tal vez están tan acostumbrados a que los interrumpan que están esperando que lo hagan para reaccionar, sonrojarse y darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

- Oigan, ¿planean besarse o no? Porque ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo y si seguimos así saldremos al amanecer de aquí. –dice con fastidio, mirándolos de reojo viendo como ambos se separan, parándose de golpe.

- No digas tonterías. Yo jamás besaría a una marimacho. –dice rápidamente nervioso para después reír de forma estúpida.

- Ni yo a un idiota como tu. –Akane lo fulmina con la mirada y es rodeada por un aura asesina.

- Me alegro, porque ni en mi peores pesadillas me gustaría ser besado por una mujer fea como tu. –ahora es Ranma quien la fulmina con la mirada.

- Yo antes muerta que si quiera tener pesadillas donde beso a un afeminado.

- ¿A quien llamas afeminado? –ambos han pegado su frente y se fulminan con la mirada.

- ¿A quien más? ¡A ti idiota!

- ¡Boba!

- ¡Tarado!

- ¡Gorda!

- ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡Marimacho!

- ¡Estúpido!

- ¡Pechos planos!

- ¡Poco hombre!

- ¡Fea!

- ¡Pervertido!

- _(Hare un viaje con un par de mocosos)_ –Kuro se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano sintiendo que este viaje será muy largo.

* * *

Es un nuevo día y en el comedor se encuentra reunida casi todos los integrantes que viven en el dojo Tendo.

Todos alzan la mirada al oír unos acelerados pasos viendo a Kazumi algo alterada entrar, y eso si les extraño ya que generalmente Kazumi no se altera, ¡válgame! Es la mujer mas tranquila, amable, paciente y sumisa que han conocido.

- ¡Papá, Akane-chan no esta! –dice algo alterada.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclama alterado el hombre.

- Cuando entre a su habitación e intente despertarla, al descubrir las cobijas solo habían almohadas. –dice ya mas calmada.

- Otro secuestro. Avísale a Ranma. –dice con tranquilidad Nabiki ya bien acostumbrada a eso.

- Es que Ranma-kun tampoco esta en su habitación. –Genma y Nodoka ensancharon los ojos ante la noticia mientras que Soun esta bricoteando mientras llora como magdalena y su cuerpo se balancea pareciendo de papel. –Solo encontré estas notas en la habitación de Akane-chan. –Kazumi muestra ambos papeles y uno lo toma Nodoka y el otro Nabiki.

"Akane:

Si estas leyendo esto dile a la familia que he ido a un viaje de entrenamiento, de cual no se cuando regresare, pero no será pronto.

A ti te diré la verdad Akane; he ido a ayudar a Kuro a salvar su prometida, no se cuanto tiempo nos tome ya que él también me entrenara, te prometo que hare lo posible para regresar lo más rápido que se me pueda.

Te pido por favor me esperes, te doy mi palabra de Saotome que regresare.

Atte: Saotome Ranma"

Nodoka termina de leer teniendo los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su marido, mientras Soun sigue con su drama gritando el nombre de su bebita.

- No sabia que los lobos se comprometías. –dice Genma sorprendido, y las demás mujeres les resbala una gota de sudor en la noca.

- Leeré la siguiente nota. –dice Nabiki, llamando la atención de los que no están montando dramas por el ya no tan probable secuestro de Akane.

"Familia:

Si Ranma dejo una nota no le hagan caso, al menos que dicha nota diga que nos fuimos juntos a entrenar.

No se cuando regresemos, pero hare lo posible porque no nos ausentemos mucho.

No se preocupen por nosotros que estaremos bien.

Atte: Tendo Akane"

- Así que la parejita se fugo. –dice divertida Nabiki.

- Sabía que mi hijo es todo un hombre y decidió tomar a su prometida para mostrarle que tan hombre es. –Nodoka se muestra orgullosa y un aura brillante la rodea.

- ¡Ese es mi hijo! No cabe duda que salió a mi –dice con orgullo Genma. – ¿Oyó eso Tendo-kun? ¡Nuestros muchachos se fugaron! –dice con emoción.

- ¿Eh? –Soun deja su drama y mira a su amigo sorprendido.

- ¡Mi hijo ya dio el siguiente paso y se robo a su hija! –exclama emocionado.

- Más bien fue Akane, quien se fue con él. –dice divertida Nabiki.

- Saotome-kun, ¿sabe lo que eso significa? –dice conmovido tomándolo de las manos.

- ¡Si Tendo-kun! –lagrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de ambos y un fondo de un acantilados con olas golpearlos apareció seguida de una música melodramática.

- ¡Las escuelas pronto se unirán! –dicen ambos emocionados, llorando con mas ganas.

- Espero pronto me hagan abuela. –dice con emoción Nodoka haciendo aumentar su aura brillante.

- Pienso que son muy jóvenes para ser padres. –dice pensativa Kazumi, ya estando sentada y comenzando a servir el te.

- One-chan, nada de eso pasara. Solo se hacen falsas ilusiones que cuando lleguen esos dos en un par de semanas y peleados se romperán. –Nabiki agita una mano restándole importancia, sabiendo que eso pasa siempre.

**Continuara**

**jajajja y asi es como esos dos terminaron yendose juntos, aora veremos como es ke en ese viaje avanzaron tanto en su relacion XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	4. La pastilla mágica

**La pastilla mágica**

- ¡Niña boba!

- ¡Estúpido inmaduro!

- ¡Mujer fea!

- ¡Medio hombre!

- ¡Gorda!

- ¡Fenómeno!

Kuro que esta recargado en el barandal de barco donde están viajando mira con cansancio al par de adolecentes que están delante de él teniendo sus frentes pegadas mientras se fulminan con la mirada y se insultan, incluso puede ver la potente aura de batalla que los rodea a ambos.

Kuro ahora viste un pantalón chino y una blusa de tirantes color azul marino, con un cinturón largo de tela se esconde la cola y usa una gorra del mismo color que la playera para ocultar sus orejas.

- _(Desde que salimos de Nerima han pasado tres días y en ese tiempo esta es la pelea numero cincuenta)_ –Kuro soltó un profundo suspiro al recordar como esos dos comenzaron a pelear.

Flash back

Ese día se cumple tres días desde que tomaron el barco que los llevaría a China. Kuro había salido de su camarote para tomar un poco de aire, por lo que ahora se encuentra en cubierta mirando con tranquilidad el mar, sintiendo como la brisa lo relaja.

- ¡Yo!... Kuro. –el mencionado volteo sobre su hombro viendo a un sonriente Ranma caminar hacia él sonriéndole amigable.

Saotome viste de la misma forma, solo que ahora ha cambiado su camisa roja de mangas largas por una del mismo color solo que sin mangas y que le queda ceñida al cuerpo, marcándose como una segunda piel.

Kuro siguió con la mirada a Ranma hasta que este se coloco a su lado.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando me ofreciste hacer este viaje contigo pensé que nos íbamos a ir nadando a China. –dice aliviada y Kuro alza ambas cejas. –Ya me había asustado, no porque me moleste nadar sino porque Akane no sabe nadar y no sabía cómo no la íbamos a llevar. –dice pensativo.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que nos iríamos nadando?

- Bueno… —Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado mientras sonríe nervioso. –Sabes que yo no tengo dinero para costear los pasajes ni de avión, ni de barco. Y pensé que tú estabas en las mismas, pero me sorprendió al ver que ya habías comprado esa mañana los pasajes en barco para los tres… ¿Dónde sacaste el dinero? –pregunta curioso, esperando que no se lo haya robado.

- Tengo más de doscientos años, y como ochenta años sin estar sellado… ¿no crees que en todo ese tiempo haya juntado riquezas? –Kuro lo mira con ojos entrecerrados ante la obviedad de la respuesta.

- No lo había pensado. –Ranma marca más su sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente. – ¿Debo suponer que tienes muchas riquezas? –dice pensativo Ranma.

- No me quejo. –Kuro se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada.

- Siendo así, ¿por qué no escogiste irnos en avión? Llegaríamos más rápido.

- Esas maquinas voladoras no me dan confianza, prefiero los barcos. –dice con seriedad, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- _(Bueno… imagino que las tecnologías de hoy en día le dan desconfianza)_ –Ranma lo miro como si fuera un anciano mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca.

- ¡Chicos!

Ambos voltean ante el llamado femenino de una voz bien conocida por ambos, viendo a Akane a unos metros alejada, corriendo hacia ellos mientras agita su mano derecha que tiene en alto y les dedica una gran sonrisa.

La peli-azul lleva puesto un hermoso y sencillo vestido de seda color rosa. Es de tirantes y le queda ceñido del pecho, y con ese escote recto los acentúa más, de la parte baja de los pechos para abajo es suelto, con un ligero vuelo; le llega un poquito arriba de las rodillas. Sobre su cabeza lleva un sombrero blanco.

Ranma al verla no pudo evitar quedar embobado, su prometida se ve más que hermosa, y no pudo evitar que un ligero sonrojo aparezca en sus mejillas, pero todo embobamiento desapareció cuando un par de chicos se pusieron enfrente de su prometida impidiéndole el paso, y ahora Ranma tiene el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¡Hola preciosa! ¿Estás sola?

- No. –Akane los mira molesta y les frunce el entrecejo.

- Pero te vez muy solita. –dice galante uno de los chicos.

- Si cariño, ven con nosotros a divertirnos. –dice coqueto el otro, haciendo que el entrecejo de la chica se frunza mas.

Kuro miro de reojo a Ranma notando como esta tenso, frunce el entrecejo como si estuviera haciendo del baño, tiene expresión como si no pudiera hacer del baño, es rodeado por su potente aura de batalla y gruñe como perro rabioso.

- No seas tímida preciosa. Te aseguro que te divertirás. –dice uno de los chicos tomándola de la mano dispuesto a llevarla con él, pensando que solo necesita un leve empujoncito.

Akane furiosa esta por mandar a volar a ese par de hostigosos con uno de sus puños, pero le tomo un parpadeo ver como ambos chicos están tirados en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en la cabeza. Akane con su puño en el aire alza la vista viendo a Ranma sacudiéndose sus manos al chocarlas mientras mira despectivo al par de chicos que segundos antes la estaban molestando.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta algo sorprendida ya que no se lo esperaba.

- Porque eres tan boba e ingenua que seguro hubieras ido con ellos sin saber que intensiones tienen. –dice molesto.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? Si hubieras llegado segundos después yo ya me hubiera encargado de ellos. –dice molesta y mirándolo ofendida.

- Lo dudo. Claro vi que estabas por ir con ellos. –dice más furioso.

- _(Viéndolo desde un punto neutro….Ranma es un paranoico. No cabe duda que los celos lo ciegan si clarito se vio como Akane se estaba molestando por los coqueteos de esos dos y estaba a punto de romperles la cara antes que Ranma los noqueara)_ –Kuro se rasca la nuca mientras mira a Ranma como si tuviera dos cabezas.

- Estas ciego al no haber visto que estaba por golpearlos, pero si hubiera sido como tú dices a ti ¿qué? –exclama furiosa.

- ¿Cómo que, qué?... Si te pasa algo tu padre me matara por no haberte cuidado.

- ¿Sabes qué? –Akane lo mira burlona.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta retador.

- Creo que estas celoso. –dice juguetona y Ranma ensancha los ojos teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- ¿Celoso yo?... ¡Ja! ¡Vaya broma!... jamás me pondría celoso por una chica poco atractiva como tú. –dice despectivo. La mueca juguetona de Akane fue remplazada por una furiosa

- ¡Imbécil! –dice furiosa.

- ¡Niña boba!

The end flash back

- _(Son tan cabezones y orgullosos que difícilmente uno dará su brazo a torcer… no recuerdo que yo haya sido tan cabezón con mi prometida)_ –Kuro suelta un profundo suspiro. –tres, dos, uno. –nada mas termino de contar y Ranma fue estampado en el suelo gracias al enorme mazo que la chica saco de quien sabe dónde.

Kuro rodo los ojos, ya con tanto verlos pelear ya sabía más o menos cuando Akane llega a su límite y termina la pelea con uno de sus mazazos.

- ¡Ranma no baka! –dice furiosa para después sacarle la lengua al cuerpo apachurrado de su prometido, dar media vuelta a irse a su camerino manteniendo su cabeza en alto.

* * *

Ranma y Kuro están desayunando en el restaurante del barco, están sentados uno enfrente del otro y la mesa de por medio.

Ranma aun tiene ese gran chichón en su cabeza, chichón que tiene pegada un par de banditas formando una cruz.

- No creo que Akane baje a desayunar. –Kuro suelta un profundo suspiro y Ranma bufa molesto.

- Es lo mejor, así no arruina el desayuno con su mal carácter. –dice aun molesto por la pelea que tuvieron hace unos minutos.

- Deberías dejar de ser tan inmaduro y aprovechar los momentos que tienes con tu prometida. Deja de ser un cobarde o lo lamentaras. –dice con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

- No soy un cobarde. –dice molesto.

- Solo un cobarde niega lo que siente.

- ¿Tú que sabes? –Ranma lo mira retador.

- Sé perfectamente y entiendo todo porque también fui un cobarde inmaduro. Al igual que tú me comprometieron sin consultármelo, e incluso ya estaba acordado el compromiso desde antes que naciera. –Ranma ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –Yo me negaba a ese compromiso, y cuando conocí a mi prometida resulto ser una mocosa mimada que sencillamente me sacaba de mis casillas, pero me negaba que con solo verla trajo en mí sentimientos extraños pero hermosos. –Kuro pasa un dedo por la orilla de su vaso de agua teniendo una mirada perdida y Ranma lo escucha atento sintiéndose en cierta forma identificado. –Con el tiempo me di cuenta que me enamore de ella. Cuando finalmente deje mi cobardía y acepte lo que siento, solo dure un mes teniéndola en mis brazos. –Kuro cierra los ojos como intentando ocultar lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.

- Por más que lo intento no puedo. –dice serio Ranma, sintiendo que con él se puede abrir porque sabe que lo entiende. –Aunque quiera estar con ella y hacerle saber lo que siento, tengo miedo al rechazo y al verme débil.

- Yo tengo algo que podría ayudarte a romper tus miedos. –Kuro le sonríe de forma torcida mostrándole una mirada enigmática.

- ¿Qué es? –pregunta curioso y muy interesado.

Kuro mete una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un pequeño frasco transparente donde se divisa una pastilla de color naranja y se lo extiende para que la tome.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta tomándola y mirándola curioso.

- Es una pastilla que te ayudara a tenerla.

- No quiero tenerla mediante remedios mágicos. –dice ofendido mirándolo molesto a la vez que le extiende el pequeño frasco para regresárselo, más Kuro no lo toma.

- No lo entiendes. Eso no se lo darás a ella, lo tomaras tu. –dice indiferente y Ranma alza ambas cejas curioso. –Esa pastilla solo ayuda a sacar lo que sientes, te quita los miedos que tus sentimientos te provocan. Hace que actúes con el corazón, haciendo y diciendo lo que siempre que la ves deseas hacer o decir, y no te deja mentir. –Ranma ensancha los ojos impresionado.

- ¿Enserio? –Kuro asintió.

- Quédate con ella. Tu sabes si la tomas o no. –dice despreocupado.

- Pero solo tienes una, ¿no la necesitas? –pregunta dudoso.

- No. Yo ya no tengo miedo a sacar lo que siento, menos con mi prometida, además ella ya sabe mis sentimientos. –Kuro agita una mano de forma despreocupada.

- Gracias. –susurra mientras guarda la pastilla en uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón, no viendo la sonrisa enigmática que adorno el rostro de Kuro.

* * *

Akane está sentada en la cama de su camarote, tiene una expresión molesta. En eso se oye que tocan la puerta haciendo que alce la vista.

- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Kuro que trae una bandeja con comida en manos. El pelinegro se adentra y cierra la puerta tras de sí con los pies.

- ¡Kuro-chan! –exclama sorprendida.

- Solo he venido a traerte algo de comer. –el pelinegro camina y coloca la comida sobre el buro alado de la cama.

- Gracias. No tenías porque molestarte. –dice agradecida, dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

- No es nada. Tú hacías lo mismo cuando yo estaba herido. –Kuro la mira con tranquilidad y Akane amplió su sonrisa.

- Lamento el show que armamos Ranma y yo hace rato. Te arruinamos la tranquilidad. –dice apenada.

- Ya me he acostumbrado. Llevan haciendo lo mismo desde que los conozco. –dice con indiferencia y Akane se sonroja de la vergüenza.

- Lo siento.

- Akane se consiguen más abejas con miel que con vinagre.

- ¡¿Cómo puedo ser dulce con ese insensible?! –grita alterada y molesta, pero luego se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. –es decir… etto… veras… —la peli-azul no hallaba como retractarse.

- Recuerda que cuando lobo varias veces me confesaste lo que sientes por él. No hay necesidad de negar lo que tú misma me has dicho.

- _(Debo dejar de hablar de mis cosas con los animales, uno nunca sabe lo que en verdad son)_ –A Akane se le sombreo la frente de negro y luego suspiro con pesadez. –Es un idiota, tú sabes que no le gusto, se la pasa insultándome y ofendiendo. De nada sirve intentar ser dulce con él. –dice con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no le confiesas lo que sientes?

- ¿Qué gano? Solo que se le suba el ego y me rechace… se la ha pasado recalcándome que soy la peor de las prometidas que tiene. –Akane baja la cabeza ocultando su tristeza aun así su voz la muestra. –Aunque esa vez lo escuche decirme te amo creo que solo lo soñé. Él incluso negó haberlo dicho.

- Ranma es como un niño berrinchudo. –dice con tranquilidad Kuro y Akane asintió dándole la razón. –Tienes que acorralarlo para hacer que diga lo que en verdad siente.

- El idiota sabe zafarse muy bien de cosas como esas. –dice con molestia.

- Si tú eres sincera con lo que sientes abriéndote primero él no se sentirá tan vulnerable y es probable que te diga lo que siente con sinceridad.

- No sé si quiera saberlo. –dice más decaída.

- ¿Y piensas vivir así? ¿Con esa duda si lo que oíste esa vez fue un sueño o no? –Akane alza la mirada notando como este la mira con indiferencia. –Te creía más valiente que eso.

- ¡Pues si! ¡Soy una cobarde ¿y qué?!—exclama furiosa. –Tengo miedo a su rechazo, tengo miedo a que esa leve esperanza de tener una oportunidad desaparezca cuando sepa que no siente lo mismo.

- Yo tengo algo que podría ayudarte a romper tus miedos. –Kuro le sonríe de forma torcida mostrándole una mirada enigmática.

- ¿De qué hablas? –pregunta curiosa.

Kuro mete una de sus manos a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un pequeño frasco transparente donde se divisa una pastilla de color naranja y se lo extiende para que la tome.

- ¿Qué es eso? –pregunta tomándola y mirándola curiosa.

- Es una pastilla que te ayudara a perder tus miedos.

- Explícate mejor. –Akane muestra más interés en su mirada.

- Tú te tomas la pastilla. Esa pastilla solo ayuda a sacar lo que sientes, te quita los miedos que tus sentimientos te provocan. Hace que actúes con el corazón, haciendo y diciendo lo que siempre que lo ves deseas hacer o decir, y no te deja mentir. –Akane ensancha los ojos impresionada.

- ¿Enserio? –Kuro asintió.

- Quédate con ella. Tu sabes si la tomas o no. –dice despreocupado.

- Gracias. –Akane aprieta la pastilla en su puño.

- Me retiro. –Kuro da media vuelta para salir de la habitación no dejándole ver la sonrisa enigmática que adorno su rostro.

Cuando Kuro salió de la habitación, Akane abrió su puño y sus ojos mostraron decisión. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el buro tomando el vaso de jugo que Kuro le había traído con la comida. Abrió el frasco y llevo la pastilla a su boca, para después beberse de jalón el jugo.

* * *

Ranma va caminando por los pasillos del camerino, sus ojos muestran la misma decisión y valentía que muestra en sus peleas.

- _(Esa pastilla es muy efectiva. Ya puedo sentir la valentía recorrer todo mi ser)_ –en sus ojos azules se reflejaron llamas.

El chico finalmente llego al camerino deseado y abrió la puerta de golpe, se sorprendió al ver Akane mostrando la misma sorpresa en sus ojos mientras tiene su mano estirada en clara señal que estaba por abrir.

- No digas nada Akane. Primero déjame hablar y luego me golpeas. –dice firme adentrándose, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Akane alzo ambas cejas curiosa mientras camina un par de pasos hacia atrás para que se adentren más.

- Me alegra que seas tú quien viniera tengo que hablar contigo. –dice con firmeza Akane. – _(Esas pastillas son muy efectivas, ya siento valentía en todo mi ser y mis miedos se han ido… aun así estoy nerviosa)_ –sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

- Te dije que no dijeras nada. –dice firme.

- ¡Oye idiota no me calles! –exclama molesta.

- _(Tranquilo. Se amable o cagaras el momento)_ –Ranma cierra los ojos y suspira con pesadez para calmarse. –Lo siento. –dice abriendo los ojos. –Pero déjame hablar a mí, ya después de escucharme me dices todo lo que quieras.

- Primero las damas. –dice con firmeza Akane no dispuesta a retrasar lo que sea que tenga que decir por miedo a que pase el efecto de la pastilla y Ranma suspira resignado.

- Vale. Habla. –dice con resignación, no dispuesto a armar una pelea y perder el efecto de la única pastilla milagrosa.

- ¿Qué sientes por mi Ranma?

Ranma ensancho los ojos, no se esperaba esa pregunta. La vio mostrando decisión y valentía en su ojos mientras se muerde el labio de forma nerviosa, la imagen sencillamente se le hizo encantadora.

- _(Kuro dijo que las pastillas te hacen hacer y decir lo que más deseas y lo que yo más deseo ahorita es…)_

Akane ensancho los ojos cuando sintió los labios de Ranma chocar contra los suyos. Ambos tienen los ojos muy abiertos y se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer después, ósea han estado a punto de besarse muchas veces pero esta es la primera que uno es valiente y rompe la distancia que los separa que no saben que mas hacer.

Akane lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo levemente haciendo que Ranma se sienta dolido pensando que lo rechazo.

- ¿Qué haces imbécil? –exclama furiosa.

- ¡¿Qué no querías saber lo que siento?! –pregunta furioso, no mostrando lo que le duele su rechazo.

- ¡Y aun quiero saberlo! –dice furiosa.

- ¡Por eso te bese!

Ambos se sonrojaron y sus ojos mostraron nerviosismo.

- Eso sigue sin decirme nada, te recuerdo que ya has besado antes a Shampoo. –ya no grito, pero se cruzo de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo al recordar eso.

- ¡Demonios Akane!... ¡sabes que yo no la bese, ella me beso a mí! ¡Tú eres la primera mujer que beso porque así lo deseo!... Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero no entiendes así que lo repetiré a ver si esta vez me escuchas y entiendes lo que siento: ¡para mí siempre has sido, eres y serás la única! –exclama furioso y fuera de sus casillas, aunque ese sonrojo lo hace ver terriblemente encantador.

Sus palabras hicieron palpitar con fuerza su corazón, aprovechando los efectos de la pastilla hizo lo que siempre ha deseado hacer mas nunca se ha atrevido. Se lanzo sobre él estampando sus labios con los suyos.

Ranma no se espero ese movimiento de su prometida por lo que ambos cayeron, ella encima de él por lo que se golpeo la cabeza, mas no le importo ¡su prometida lo está besando!... bueno, no un beso en sí, de hecho nuevamente solo tienen sus labios unidos y ella están encima de él con los ojos muy abiertos al igual que él, ambos sonrojados.

Ahora fue Ranma quien la tomo de los hombros para separarla un poco, necesitaba una explicación, sonará tonto pero la necesitaba, y ahora fue Akane que se sintió dolida al sentirse rechazada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta sorprendido y teniendo toda la cara roja.

- Tú hiciste lo mismo. –dice molesta.

- Yo lo hice como respuesta a tu pregunta.

- Como dijiste que soy la única yo también quise decirte lo mismo, pero si te molesto…

Ranma no la escucho más, solo necesitaba saber eso para sentirse correspondido y no la dejo alejarse, alzo su rostro rosando sus labios con los de ella, manteniendo su mirada en los ojos chocolate que tanto le gustan que nuevamente muestran sorpresa.

- Somos idiotas. –susurra Ranma con diversión. –Armamos una batalla campal y yo solo vine a decir que te amo. –susurra cerrando sus ojos, dejo que su corazón hable armándose de valor gracias a los efectos de la pastilla.

Akane lo miro enternecida sintiendo que su corazón palpita con más fuerza lleno de dicha.

- También te amo. –susurra Akane cerrando los ojos también.

Ambos unieron sus labios sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando esta vez el contacto del otro, sintiendo la suavidad y el remolino de mariposas que se sienten en el estomago.

- _(¿Ahora qué hago?)_ –en la frente de Ranma se amontonaron varias gotitas de sudor.

- _(¿Por qué no hace algo? Se siente lindo, pero solo tenemos nuestros labios unidos)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Akane. –Oye Ranma, sino sabes besar no hay problema. –dice separando sus labios de los de él y abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Acaso tu si sabes besar? –pregunta ofendido abriendo los ojos también.

- Bueno… he visto como se besan en algunas películas, pero yo nunca… —Akane se sonrojo y desvió la mirada nerviosa.

- Yo tampoco nunca… —Ranma también desvió la mirada nervioso a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan intensamente. – ¿Cómo lo hacen en las películas que has visto? –pregunta curioso, ya que él no ha visto películas melosas, siempre se duerme a los diez segundos que comenzó cuando ha llegado a verla.

- ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? –pregunta alterada y avergonzada. –Tú eres el hombre. Tú debes guiarme. –dice acusadora y Ranma la mira molesto.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te guie sino sé?!

- Eres Saotome Ranma el que todo lo puede hacer… ¿o me dirás que un simple beso es mucho para ti? –dice burlona, mirándolo con superioridad.

- ¡Nada es mucho para mí, menos un beso! –dice con seguridad, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Pruébalo. –Akane cierra los ojos.

Ranma ensancho los ojos y su sonrojo regreso al verla con los ojos cerrados, su corazón palpita con fuerza ante el nerviosismo.

- _(¡Vamos! Eres Saotome Ranma y un beso no te ganara. –_los ojos de Ranma muestran decisión, aunque ese sonrojo sigue sin desaparecer. –_pero se ve tan bonita así, tan tranquila esperando que la bese. –_Ranma la miro embobado, pero rápidamente agito su cabeza y volvió a ponerse serio. –_Vamos Saotome. Akane espera que la beses)_

- _(¿Por qué tarda tanto?_)—Un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Akane que no es caracterizada por tener paciencia.

Los ojos de Ranma siguen mostrando seriedad, movió su cuello de un lado a otro para quitar lo tenso que se pusieron los músculos, hizo ejercicios de respiración y pasó saliva con dificultad.

- _(Maldita sea, esto es más difícil que pelear… vamos pastilla milagrosa sígueme dando valor)_

- _(¿Acaso ya se arrepintió?)_ –Akane abrió los ojos sobresaltando a Ranma —No quieres Ranma. –dice seria y Ranma ensancho los ojos porque ella piense eso. –Mejor olvidémoslo. –Akane está dispuesta a ponerse de pie sintiéndose triste pensando que él no desea besarla, pero su acción se vio interrumpida cuando Ranma la tomo del brazo y volvió a estampar sus labios con los de ella.

Ranma sintió pavor cuando ella se quiso alejar, como si su única oportunidad se fuera ante esa acción, y sin pensarlo estampo sus labios con los de ella y comenzó a mover los suyos con suavidad.

Akane sintió como él movía sus labios, y cerró los ojos al igual que él, dejándose llevar y también comenzó a mover los suyos.

Cuando ella le correspondió se sintió en la gloria, como si el sólo juntar sus labios no tiene comparación con esto, ahora podía sentir su sabor que para él fue lo más delicioso que ha probado, quería probar más. Se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y empujo con su lengua queriéndose abrir paso en los labios de ella.

Akane se sorprendió cuando él adentro su lengua en su boca, pero no le desagrado el contacto. Ella también quería más, disfrutar más las sensaciones y probar más de él, así que con su lengua toco la de él.

Al sentir su lengua contra la suya hizo que empezara a moverla con la de ella, iniciando las mejores de las batallas a su punto de vista. Ranma ya había desconectado su cerebro de su cuerpo, solo se está dejando llevar por las sensaciones dejando actuar a sus instintos.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a él sin dejar de juguetear con su lengua con la de ella.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos tengan que separarse, aunque ninguno quería hacerlo porque lo están disfrutando, tenían que recuperar aire para seguirle.

Solo se separaron un poco y permanecieron un rato más con los ojos cerrados, y como si estuvieran coordinados los abrieron al mismo tiempo topándose con la mirada del otro.

A Ranma nunca se le ha hecho Akane tan hermosa como ahora, el verla sonrojada con la respiración agitada y ojos acuosos no solo hizo que su corazón palpite con más fuerza sino que en su vientre sienta un cosquilleo extraño.

Ranma definitivamente quería probar más de ella, y solo se dejo llevar por lo que desea. Inclino levemente su rostro a un lado y entrecerró sus ojos a la vez que se acerca al cuello de ella para posar sus labios ahí.

Akane se estremeció al sentir los húmedos besos que él comenzaba a repartir en su cuello. Cuando sintió la cálida lengua de él en esa zona no pudo evitar gemir.

Cuando la escucho gemir sintió que ese cosquilleo en su vientre se hacía más intenso y sintió que su miembro comenzó a alzarse. Quería más de esas sensaciones primera vez vividas por él, como también quería más de ella.

Akane también comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo extraño en su vientre al igual que sintió caliente su sexo. No le tomo importancia, como Ranma ella también dejo de pensar y solo quiere sentir, entregándose completamente a sus instintos.

Ranma se las ingenio para alzarse un poco quedando sentado en el suelo, con Akane sentada en su cadera. Con suavidad fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar al pecho de ella, un poco más arriba de los senos, y ella pareció no molestarse, al contrario se ve que lo está disfrutando porque volvió a gemir e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso mientras lleva sus manos a la nuca de él y la acaricia, como motivándolo a que se siga aventurando más.

Ese gemido provoco en él un cosquilleo más intenso, y su miembro también reacciono ante ese sonido, por lo que se alzo más.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió las manos de su prometido tomarle los glúteos y apretarlos con suavidad justo en el momento que sintió algo duro chocar contra su sexo oyendo a Ranma gruñendo de forma gatuna.

Sintiéndose asustada se separo de él como si quemara quedando sentada en el suelo teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y llevando sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón palpita de forma alocada.

Cuando ella se separo de él fue como haber despertado. Ranma se mostro sorprendido al verla asustada, entonces recordó la forma que le toco los glúteos sin darse cuenta, pero no lo hizo a propósito solo se dejo llevar, y se sintió un completo idiota por haberse pasado de pervertido.

- Akane yo… —Ranma no sabía que decir, tenía miedo de decir algo que empeore las cosas y la haga sacar su mazo para mandarlo a volar.

Pero vio como su prometida baja la mirada y ensancha los ojos al momento que se pone más roja, así que él bajo la mirada también y casi le sale humo de las orejas al ver su pantalón alzado formando una carpa. Puede ser algo ingenuo pero sabe lo que le pasa, después de todo es su cuerpo y no es la primera vez que le pasa eso, solo que nunca le ha pasado frente a Akane, siempre le ha pasado cuando despierta después de tener uno de esos sueños donde su prometida es la protagonista junto con él.

- Yo… yo. –Ranma no haya que decir, sabía que si su prometida tenía una ligera duda de que en verdad fuera un pervertido ahora se iría al caño. –Lo siento. No pude evitarlo. –Ranma voltea su rostro a un lado no pudiéndole sostener la mirada. –Te deseo y mi cuerpo solo reacciono.

Akane ensancho más los ojos si es posible, el que su prometido le diga eso en verdad le sorprendió, después de todo Ranma se la ha pasado insultándola y diciéndole que no tiene atractivo, el que admita que la desea la hizo feliz porque para ella es como saber que en verdad a Ranma se le hace atractiva.

- _(Aunque me haya dicho que me ama. El saber que también le gusto me emociona)_ –Akane sonrío levemente.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya y entiendo si ya no quieres verme. –dice serio.

- ¿En-en verdad deseas seguir? –pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿Tú quieres que siga? –Ranma la mira de reojo notando como ella asentía de forma tímida. – ¿Estás segura? –pregunta sorprendido.

- Si. –dice en un susurro que apenas llego a sus oídos.

Ranma gateo hacia ella, colocándose encima pero teniendo sus brazos apoyados en sus costados sin llegar a tocar sus cuerpos, pero teniendo sus rostros cercas.

El pelinegro acerco más su rostro al de ella que cerró los ojos suavemente y él entrecerró los suyos acercando su rostro más al de ella hasta unir nuevamente sus labios, comenzando un beso menos torpe que el primero donde la lengua de ambos participo.

Akane llevo sus brazos a su cuello, rodeándolo con ellos para acercarlo más a ella profundizando más el beso donde ninguno se quería dar por vencido comenzando una batalla con sus lenguas, una batalla que para ambos es placentera.

Akane se fue acostando poco a poco, sin romper el beso atrayéndolo a ella, pero Ranma siguió con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo para no aplastarla.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de ella, acariciándola con suavidad y fue subiendo poco a poco su mano hasta posarla sobre uno de los senos de ella sintiéndola estremecer, por lo que rompe el beso y aleja la mano mirándola temeroso por haberse sobrepasado.

- Lo siento, yo no debí…

- No me molesto. –dice con suavidad Akane abriendo sus ojos.

El verla ahí acostada en el suelo teniendo su cabello esparcido en este, mirarlo de forma tímida con sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiración algo acelerada fue la perdición para Ranma, quien nuevamente volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella de una forma más apasionada.

Akane intento seguirle el ritmo, pero apenas y podía, dejándole ver a la peli-azul que el chico es rápido aprendiendo las cosas porque el beso que le está dando le está quitando el aliento.

- Akane. –susurra al separar sus labios de los de ella para posarlos en su barbilla e ir bajando en un camino de besos a su cuello.

Akane llevo sus manos al torso de él y comenzó a acariciarlo provocándole escalofríos, más no dejo de dejar de repartirle besos en el cuello.

Nerviosa llevo sus manos a los botones de la camisa de su prometido y fue desabrochándolos uno a uno hasta terminar con el ultimo dejando al descubierto.

Ranma se estremeció y su excitación aumento cuando sintió las suaves manos de ella acariciarle el torso, por lo que llevo nuevamente su mano a la cintura de ella y usando su agilidad se alzo, poniéndose de pie trayéndosela consigo.

Akane se sorprendió ante eso, ahora se encuentra de pie aunque no cree durar mucho parada, sus piernas tiemblan y lo hacen más cuando su mirada se topo con los penetrantes ojos azules de su prometido.

- Ranma. –susurra con suavidad

Ranma le sonríe, y Akane se sonroja más al verlo quitarse la camisa dejándola caer al suelo. Ranma poso ambas manos en la cintura de ella y la atrajo a él para volver a unir sus labios en un beso aun más apasionado que el anterior.

Akane rodeo nuevamente sus brazos en su cuello en una forma de sostenerse porque las piernas le temblaban tanto que sentía que caería.

Con lentitud Ranma llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella y las fue subiendo hasta encontrar el inicio de la cremallera, la cual bajo con lentitud, como si temiera que el ser rápido la fuera a asustar. Cuando fue bajada rompió el beso y solo separo su rostro un poco para mirarla a los ojos a la vez que dirige sus manos a los hombros de ella tomando los tirantes.

- ¿Pu-puedo? –pregunta algo tímido.

Akane dejo de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y los bajo a sus costados a la vez que asintió de forma tímida.

Ranma fue bajando los tirantes poco a poco, aprovechando para rosar con sus dedos la piel de ella. Junto con los tirantes el vestido fue bajando hasta caer solo a los tobillos de ella.

De forma automática Akane llevo sus brazos a sus pechos, cruzándolos en un intento de cubrirlos, sintiéndose avergonzada ya que no lleva sostén.

Ranma le sonrío levemente y poso cada una de sus manos en las muñecas de ella para con suavidad separar sus brazos llevándolos a sus hombros y se acerco mas a ella, conteniéndose las ganas de gruñir cuando sintió como los pechos de ella se aprietan en su torso. Y la volvió a besar en los labios, se ha hecho adicto a ellos.

Akane le respondió el beso, afirmando su agarre en los hombros de él para no caer. Sintió un leve estremecimiento cuando sintió las manos de él posarse en su cintura, acariciándole la zona con sus dedos

Ranma solo está haciendo lo que sus instintos le dicen, no sabe bien lo que hace pero las sensaciones le gustan y siente que a ella también.

El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de ella y fue caminando junto con ella hacia la cama, para dejarse caer con suavidad en ella intentando no aplastarla y sin romper el beso que cada vez se hace más demandante.

Ranma se estremeció y rompió el beso gruñendo cuando sintió que Akane ha tocado su miembro sobre la ropa.

- Lo siento… yo solo quería… —la chica lo mira avergonzada.

Ranma no la dejo continuar y la beso de forma desesperada y ella intento seguirle el ritmo. Akane supo que lo que hizo no le molesto así que volvió a llevar su mano a ese bulto que ciertamente desde que lo vio le provoco curiosidad. Lo acaricio sobre la ropa, luego lo tomo en un puño sin llegar a apretarlo.

Ranma gruño tomando entre sus dientes con suavidad el labio inferior de ella sacándole un suave jadeo que lo provoco más.

Ranma comenzó a succionarle el labio y ella hizo lo mismo con el labio superior de el provocándoles nuevas sensaciones a ambos. El pelinegro llevo una de sus manos a la que ella tiene sobre su miembro y la quito con suavidad, para después desabrocharse el cinturón e ingeniárselas un poco para bajarse los pantalones junto el bóxer, dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto.

Nuevamente tomo la mano de Akane y la llevo a su miembro haciendo que ella lo rodee con su puño.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida al sentir ese duro trozo de carne, y separo sus labios de los de Ranma intentando ver que es lo que tiene en sus manos. El pelinegro notando que intenta verlo se puso de rodillas y Akane alzo mas su rostro, al ver que es lo que toca se sorprendió y lo soltó a la vez que se sienta en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa Akane? –pregunta curioso.

La peli-azul tiene su vista clavada en el miembro de él nunca ha visto uno estando erecto y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como se pone, como las venas sobresalen. Curiosa lo volvió a tomar con una de sus manos haciendo que Ranma se muerda el labio inferior para no gemir.

Akane lo apretó un poco sacándole un gruñido a Ranma, que ya no lo soporto más, es inexperto y su control en esto es casi nulo. Así que puso sus manos en los hombros de su prometida y la empujo con suavidad para que se vuelva a acostar haciendo que suelte su miembro.

El pelinegro toco las bragas de su prometida y en un gesto desesperado las rompió, sorprendiendo a la peli-azul que se puso más roja y rápidamente cerro las piernas, pero se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de su prometido en sus muslos e inconscientemente dejo de hacer presión para tenerlas cerradas, haciendo que Ranma se las abra con suavidad, colocándose entre ellas.

Ranma llevo su mano derecha a su miembro y apoyo su mano izquierda en el colchón, justo alado del rostro de Akane, mientras se inclina hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos en un mudo permiso para seguir, y en respuesta la peli-azul llevo sus brazos a los hombros de él y lo atrajo a ella para besarlo con suavidad y Saotome respondió el beso gustoso.

El pelinegro guio su miembro a la entrada de la chica y cuando su punta hizo contacto con esas cálidas y húmedas paredes ambos rompieron el beso gimiendo, mas no se separaron, sus labios se rosan.

Ambos tienen los ojos cerrados y sienten chocar las aceleradas respiraciones del otro contra su rostro.

- _(Ya no lo soporto. Necesito entrar, estar dentro de ella y sentirla más mía) _—lo poco de autocontrol que le quedaba se le fue y empujo con fuerza sintiendo haber traspasado algo con su miembro.

Ante el dolor que sintió Akane gimió y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Ranma abrió los ojos y se asusto al verle esa mueca de dolor.

- ¿Te lastime? –pregunta preocupado, ese placer que siente al estar dentro de ella y las intensas ganas que tiene de moverse pasan a segundo plano al ver a su prometida mostrar dolor, lo que menos quiere es lastimarla.

Akane abrió los ojos topándose con la mirada asustada de su prometido que también muestra preocupación, cosa que la enterneció, y aunque aun sienta algo de dolor no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas que tanto ama Ranma, aun así el chico no puede borrar el susto y la preocupación de su mirada hasta tener la certeza de que ella está bien.

- Es normal sentir dolor. –susurra la peli-azul.

- ¿Cómo va a ser normal sentir dolor Akane?... no quiero lastimarte y si lo estoy haciendo lo mejor es que me detenga. –los ojos del pelinegro mostraron seriedad, estando dispuesto a salir de ella, aunque fuera lo que menos desea hacer su cuerpo.

Akane se sintió más enternecida si es posible, adora cuando Ranma se muestra así de preocupado ante el solo hecho de que ella este lastimada. Mirándolo de forma cálida llevo sus manos al rostro de él y lo acerco al de ella uniendo sus labios en un beso con el que intentaba transmitirle todos sus sentimientos, los que tiene hacia él ahorita.

Ante la forma en que lo está besando no se pudo resistir y le respondió el beso, cerrando los ojos también. En ese beso ambos intentaban trasmitir todo lo que sienten por el otro.

Ranma gimió entre el beso cuando su prometida comenzó a mover las caderas, ese placer que siente al estar dentro de ella es lo más placentero que ha sentido en toda su vida y él que ella mueva sus caderas lo aumento. Quería más, sentirla, tocarla y besarla más. Así que comenzó a mover sus caderas, sacando un poco su miembro y volviéndolo a meter todo lo que le es posible sin saber que eso dio en un punto que hizo a Akane abrir los ojos y romper el beso para gemir ante el placer.

Ese gemido lleno de placer le hizo ver que lo que hizo a ella le gusto igual que lo que le gusto a él, así que se sintió confiado para volverlo a hacer.

- Akane. –dice entre un gemido mientras mueve sus caderas.

- Ranma. –gime mientras le abraza la cabeza con sus manos haciendo que el rostro de él quede enterrado en sus senos.

Ranma siguió moviéndose, aumentando la intensidad de las estocadas, entre más pasan los segundos más ganas tenia de acelerar las penetraciones, de entrar más en ella y así lo hace, enloqueciendo a ambos ante el placer.

El pelinegro tiene sus manos en la cadera de ella, para así impulsarse más mientras que besa y lame los senos de ella, dejando algunos chupetones.

En cuanto Akane no puede evitar decir el nombre de él mientras gime, y sus gemidos van subiendo de volumen, y no puede evitar rasguñarle la espalda, cosa que a él no le importa, incluso le resulta placentero.

La peli-azul sintió un intenso cosquilleo en el vientre, un placer jamás sentido pero maravilloso. Sin poder evitarlo apretó sus paredes vaginales, sintiendo su sexo palpitar y como su cuerpo está teniendo leves espasmos.

- ¡Ranma! –grita su nombre mientras entierra sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Ranma sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre, y un gran placer al sentir las húmedas paredes de su prometida envolver su miembro, sin poder evitarlo dio una profunda estocada sintiendo como su semen sale disparado dentro de ella.

- ¡Akane! –Ranma gruñe y terminando su orgasmo se deja caer cansado sobre ella, teniendo su rostro enterrando en esas comodidades que desde ahora son su almohada favorita.

Ambos intentan recuperar la respiración sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajan, como cuando te acuestas después de haber hecho mucho ejercicio.

Ranma ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta que esta encima de su prometida y rápidamente apoya sus manos en el colchón para impulsarse un poco hacia arriba viéndola con los ojos cerrados y relajada, como si estuviera dormida, pero esa hermosa sonrisa que adorna su rostro le hace quedar embobado, pero luego reacciona acordándose que sigue dentro de ella, así que saca con suavidad su miembro para no lastimarla, aun así Akane gimió con suavidad, en cuanto el pelinegro poso su mirada en el sexo de su prometida viendo algo de semen y fluidos de Akane revueltos con un poco de sangre, haciendo que sus ojos muestren horror.

Akane abrió los ojos viendo la mirada de su prometido que esta fija en su sexo, avergonzada cierra las piernas.

- ¡No mires así ahí! –exclama abochornada, pero se estremeció al sentir las manos de Ranma sobre sus rodillas y se extraño al ver como él alza la mirada mostrando seriedad.

- Akane vamos con un doctor. –dice en forma de orden.

- ¿Ah? –Akane alza ambas cejas sin entender.

- Yo… yo lo siento. –Ranma se mostro mas culpable. – ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no me controle?! –exclama furioso consigo mismo.

- ¿De qué hablas Ranma? –Akane apoya sus manos en el colchón para impulsarse y sentarse.

- Enserio no quería hacerte daño.

Akane se aguanto las ganas de gritar como loca enamorada al verle poner esa carita de lo más tierna, parecía un pequeño niño que acaba de lastimar lo más preciado para él.

- Y no me hiciste daño Ranma. –Akane lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de él, acunándola con ella.

- No me mientas Akane, te oí gemir del dolor, te vi mostrar dolor y aun así no me controle y seguí… yo te he sacado sangre. –dice arrepentido, bajando la mirada no soportando sostenerla, se sentía fatal al haberle causado daño a ella.

Akane ensancha los ojos sorprendida, y parpadea un par de veces, para luego relajar su expresión y mirarlo más enternecida.

- Ranma que me doliera y sangrara es normal. –dice como explicándole algo a un niño chiquito.

- ¿Cómo va a ser normal eso? –Ranma alza la mirada mostrándose extrañado.

- Bueno si… veras. –Akane sonríe nerviosa mientras se sonroja. –Era mi primera vez. A todas las mujeres nos duele y sangramos cuando es la primera vez.

- ¿Enserio? –Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- Si, ¿acaso no prestaste atención cuando nos explicaron eso en anatomía cuando estabas en secundaria? –Akane alza ambas cejas mostrándose curiosa, y Ranma niega mientras se rasca la nuca.

- Siempre me duermo en clases y lo sabes. –dice avergonzado y Akane casi cae estilo anime. – ¿Pero solo pasa eso la primera vez? –pregunta curioso y Akane asintió abochornada. – ¿Después ya no duele y ya no sangras? –Ranma se muestra más curioso y Akane niega. –Qué alivio. –Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro.

- _(¿Cómo este baka puede ser tan tierno a veces?)_ –Akane lo mira enternecida y sin poder evitarlo lo toma del rostro y lo atrae a ella, uniendo sus labios con los de él.

Ranma ensancho los ojos sorprendido ya que no se lo esperaba, pero le tomo un segundo relajar su expresión y cerrar sus ojos para responder el beso gustoso.

* * *

Akane va abriendo sus ojos poco a poco despertándose, cuando su vista deja de ser borrosa se topa con la imagen del techo, la peli-azul se sintió destanteada, no sabía qué hora era y pensaba que es de mañana. Así que intento sentarse para ver la hora del reloj, pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir algo apresarle la cintura.

Curiosa voltea viendo a Ranma acostado boca abajo, y su brazo es la que la aprisiona en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo. Al pelinegro solo lo cubre la sabana de la cadera para abajo dejando ver su espalda desnuda. Entonces Akane recordó todo lo que hicieron y el cómo cayeron dormidos después de que él la tomara por segunda vez, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse toda.

- _(¿Qué hora será?)_ –Akane se las ingenia para quitarse el posesivo abrazo, cosa que le costó trabajo, pero logro cambiar lugares, poniendo una almohada como remplazo.

- …kane –murmura Ranma entre sueños acercando más la almohada hacia él, y acurrucándose más con ella.

Akane se tapo la boca para no gritar de forma chillona ante el gesto de su prometido, el ver como la busca entre sueños y abraza más la almohada pensando que es ella casi la hace desmayarse.

La peli-azul sale con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo, pero en eso sintió una punzada de dolor en su entrepierna, cosa que le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor, pero luego suspiro con pesadez y se puso de pie, ya que el dolor no es fuerte mas si algo incomodo, pero sabe que se le pasara pronto.

La chica estando desnuda camino hacia el ropero para usar algo de ropa y darse un baño, en el camino vio el reloj encima del buro que está del lado de Ranma, lo que hizo que ensanche los ojos.

- _(¡Son las ocho de la noche!)_ –exclama sorprendida, pero entonces recuerda que ellos hicieron esas cosas en el día, ni mediodía era aun, lo que la hizo sonrojarse nuevamente y que sonría nerviosa.

Akane saco ropa del ropero y camino hacia el baño, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible para no despertar a su prometido.

- _(Me duelen los pechos y los pezones) –_la chica lleva una de sus manos a uno de sus senos, sintiéndose extrañada porque le duelan, entonces recordó que en la segunda ronda su prometido los toco y beso mucho, haciéndola sonrojar, y se sonrojo mas al recordar que incluso su prometido tomo sus pezones entre su boca y los succiono un buen rato, y casi le sale humo de las orejas al recordar lo mucho que lo disfruto y lo mucho que gimió dándole pie a su prometido para que siga succionando con más ganas. – ¡Me he hecho una pervertida! –exclama avergonzada, llevando una mano a sus sonrojadas mejillas, ya que no solo hizo eso sino que con solo recordarlo le dieron ganas de volverlo a hacer. – ¡Mejor dejare de pensar en eso! –dice firme adentrándose completamente al baño.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y puso la ropa en el perchero, se coloco frente al espejo para lavarse la cara, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al ver sus senos y pecho, ya que están llenos de marcas rojas que sabe pronto se pondrán moradas, y sabe quién es el causante de ella.

* * *

Ranma está muy cómodo durmiendo, tiene un hermoso sueño y eso lo muestra la sonrisa bobalicona que muestra ahorita. Por lo que se acurruca mas a la almohada que abraza.

- ¡Eres un pervertido Ranma!

Escucha el grito de su prometida y seguido siente como cae de la cama. Sobresaltado se sienta dándose cuenta que está en el piso, mira a todos lados destanteado en busca de una explicación y se sonroja al ver a su prometida mirarlo furiosa, y eso no le sorprendió después de todo en estos dos años lo que más ha visto es a su prometida despertarlo furiosa, lo que le sorprendió es verla desnuda frente a él.

- (S_i este es un sueño no quiero despertar)_ –Ranma no puede evitar sonreír de forma bobalicona.

- ¡Mira como me dejaste los senos y el pecho, pervertido! –exclama furiosa apuntando la zona.

Ranma la mira notando esas muchas marcas rojas, entonces recordó lo que paso, lo que su prometida y él hicieron antes de caer dormidos por el cansancio, por lo que tuvo un leve derrame nasal.

- ¡No me mires así pervertido!

- ¡No me digas pervertido! –dice molesto por el insulto.

- Lo eres, nada mas mira como me dejaste. –exclama indignada.

- No es mi culpa que me hayas puesto el rostro ahí, así que no toda la culpa es mía. –Ranma cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras asiente una y otra vez.

Mientras que Akane ensancha los ojos y abre su boca como queriendo decir algo pero no puede ya que sabe que tiene razón por eso sus mejillas parecen tomates ante el color que tomaron.

Furiosa al verse ganada la pelea camina hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Ranma es más rápido que ella además que la conoce, así que ahora está frente a ella tomándola de los brazos mientras la mira triunfante y Akane forcejea intentando soltarse mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Suéltame Saotome!

- Si lo hago me golpearas Tendo. –Ranma le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Claro, así que suéltame. –ordena furiosa.

- No boba.

- Que si estúpido.

- Que no tarada.

- Hazlo descerebrado.

Ambos se mandan rayitos con la mirada mostrándose retadores y una intensa aura de batalla los rodea.

- ¡Afeminado!

- ¡Marimacho!

- ¡Idiota!

- ¡Histérica!

Entre insultos ambos van acercando sus rostros, hasta que ninguno lo soporta más y estampa sus labios con los del otro en un beso apasionado y desesperado.

Ranma llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras que Akane llevo sus brazos al cuello de él rodeándolo con ellos para impulsarse y poder rodear sus piernas en la cadera de él, haciéndolos gemir a ambos entre el beso al sentir sus sexos rosar, y es que Ranma se había puesto duro desde que la vio desnuda.

Ranma llevo sus manos al trasero de ella y lo apretó mientras sigue en esa pelea de lengua no queriéndola dejar ganar.

- (S_i desde ahora las discusiones terminaran dándole inicio a esto, amare discutir con ella a cada momento)_ –Ranma gruño entre el beso cuando sintió como su prometida mueve sus caderas haciendo fricción con sus sexos y restregándole su humedad.

- Akane/Ranma. –susurran ambos cuando rompen el beso para tomar un poco de aire, y al instante vuelven a besarse con más pasión y desesperación.

* * *

Ya es un nuevo día, y Kuro va entrando al restaurante del barco para desayunar. Desde ayer en la mañana que no ha visto a Ranma y Akane, y la verdad solo espera que su plan haya funcionado y por eso no los haya visto, o de no ser así tendrá que conseguir a alguien más que le ayude a liberar a su prometida ya que si su plan no funciono está seguro que ahora Ranma ha de estar siendo comido por los peces y Akane al darse cuenta de lo que hizo en un momento de explosión de furia fue a hacerle compañía.

Adentrándose más en el comedor, Kuro distingue a Ranma sentado en una de las sillas, recargando su codo en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en el puño de su mano… y al verle esa aura brillante, mirada soñadora, cara de pendejo y que no ha tocado alimento le confirmo a Kuro que su plan funciono.

- _(Cara de pendejo que muestra completa satisfacción. –_Kuro se sobo la barbilla pensativo. –_Esa expresión la conozco bien… algo me dice que esos dos no solo se declararon, y ya sé porque no los vi en todo el día ayer, esos canijos no salieron del cuarto._—Kuro no pudo evitar entrecerrar la mirada con cierta envidia hacia Ranma porque el canijo si haya disfrutado de los placeres carnales gracias a su prometida. –_Lo que importa es que el plan funciono y ya no tendré que seguir soportando sus infantiles peleas.)_ –Kuro suelta un profundo suspiro y camina hacia Ranma, se sentó frente a él, pero este sigue en bobolandia que ni cuenta se dio.

Kuro lo miro como el retrasado que parece y paso su mano enfrente de su rostro en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar, pero no funciono, el chico sigue con la mirada perdida por lo que suspiro resignado.

- ¿Na Kuro? –dice meloso Ranma aun teniendo la mirada perdida y Kuro alzo ambas cejas extrañado porque pensó que ni lo había notado. – Es un día hermoso ¿no?

- Ni tanto. Lo veo como cualquier otro. –dice indiferente mientras hace una seña al mesero para que se acerque a tomar su orden.

- ¿Na Kuro? –la sonrisa bobalicona de Ranma se amplio. – ¿Por qué nunca antes me había dando cuenta de lo hermosa que es la vida?

- Tal vez porque nunca habías probado el sexo. –dice indiferente mientras mira como el mesero se acerca para tomar su orden, pero Ranma pareció que solo hace preguntas a lo pendejo y no oye respuesta porque sigue en bobolandia y no esta sonrojado ni exaltado porque Kuro sepa lo que hizo.

- ¿Na Kuro? –Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro soñador. –Pregúntame el motivo de mi felicidad y porque veo ahora el mundo con otros ojos.

- Quiero el meno B, un jugo de naranja y un plato de frutas. –dice tranquilo Kuro y el mesero asintió anotando la orden.

- Lo siento amigo pero no te lo puedo decir, solo te diré que gracias a ti soy un hombre que apenas se da cuenta que ha comenzado a vivir. –dice soñador.

- Oh, me alegro. –dice con indiferencia Kuro, dejando ver que no le pone atención o que lo que le está diciendo le importa menos que mierda.

- ¿Na Kuro? –Ranma deja de mirar a la nada para mirar con ojitos tiernos a Kuro que lo mira como el retrasado que parece. – ¿Dónde conseguiste esa pastilla mágica? –Kuro toma el vaso con agua que el mesero le había traído mientras espera la comida, le da un trago para luego mirar a Ranma que se muestra impaciente por la respuesta. –Seguro es una pastilla que solo los de tu raza saben hacer.

- La verdad fue hecha por humanos. –dice indiferente.

- Al fin los humanos inventamos algo que en verdad sirve… el internet, teléfono, radio, luz, televisión y de más demás descubrimientos son basura comparada con ese. –Ranma asintió una y otra vez dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- Si, la vitamina "C" es buena para la salud. –dice de lo más tranquilo.

- ¿Vitamina "C"? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –Ranma lo mira extrañado.

- Bueno, es momento de que lo sepas. –Kuro pone una expresión seria como si le fuera a decir a un niño que Santa Claus no existe. –La pastilla que te di en verdad solo era una vitamina "C". –Ranma ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama alterado a la vez que se pone de pie y estampa sus manos en la mesa. –eso no es posible… yo dije… e hice… yo. –Ranma lleva una mano a su boca y su rostro se colorea completamente de rojo.

- El creer lo que hacia esa pastilla hizo que te amarres los pantalones y dijeras todo lo que sientes, e incluso que hicieras lo que deseabas hacer con Akane. –Kuro agita una mano restándole importancia y Ranma se sonroja todo al saber que todo lo hizo por sí solo, y no mediante un producto mágico. –Oye no le digas a Akane eso, o seguro me manda a volar de un mazazo de regreso a Japón por engañarla. Y ya casi llegamos a China, no quiero tener que regresar. –Kuro se soba la barbilla pensativo, la verdad la fuerza monstruosa que adquiere Akane cuando se enoja le intimida un poco.

- ¿No me dirás que a Akane también…? –Ranma tiene los ojos muy abiertos y está más rojo que una granada.

- Si, también le di una vitamina y le mentí, diciéndole lo mismo que a ti.

Ranma se deja caer a la silla, desparramándose todo y suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Vele el lado bueno. Fuiste valiente y rompiste tus miedos por ti mismo… claro con un poco de estimulo de mi parte. –Kuro agita una mano restándole importancia. –eso es mejor que haberlo hecho por algo mágico.

- Lo sé, pero me da miedo lo retorcido de tu plan, y yo que pensé que no había alguien que lograra manipular a las personas tan bien como Nabiki, pero tú la has superado y eso me da miedo. –a Ranma se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras que Kuro sonríe de forma socarrona.

**Continuará**

**jajajaj inshe kuro, gracias a el esa parejita avanzo muchooo en su relasion**

**spero les haya gustado como puse la primera vez d ellos,la vdd siempre meimagine ke seria asi XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	5. Te encontré

**Te encontré**

Caminando entre los puestos de un mercado de un aldea China se ve a Kuro, Ranma y Akane. Los dos varones llevan cargando algunas cajas llenas de provisiones. Llevan un par de semanas viajando, yendo de pueblo en pueblo desde que desbordaron el barco.

- Estas son muchas provisiones ¿no? –Akane mira de reojo a Kuro.

- Es bueno estar preparados. Cuando nos internemos en las montañas no habrá ningún pueblo cercano, y teniendo las provisiones necesarias estaremos prevenidos ante todo. –informa tranquilo.

- Bueno, eso sí. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Oye Akane ¿ya te sientes mejor? –Ranma mira curioso a su prometida.

- ¿Estás enferma Akane? –Kuro mira de reojo a la peli-azul.

- Vomite en la mañana, pero seguro fue porque la cena me cayó mal… ya me siento mejor. –Akane se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Le dije que consultara pero es una terca cabezona. –Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación pero su cabeza se inclina hacia abajo ante el golpe que su prometida le dio en la nuca.

Kuro se soba la barbilla pensativo, y Ranma que se sobaba la nuca y miraba con reproche a su violenta prometida frunce el seño mostrándose preocupado.

- Los humanos son mucho más débiles y se enferman con facilidad es mejor…

- Solo me cayó mal la cena. Están exagerando. –exclama con fastidio Akane. – ¡Y disculpa por ser humano, gran poderoso demonio! –Akane fulmina con la mirada a Kuro que le resbalo un gota de sudor en la nuca y sin más Akane se les adelanto dando pasos marcados y largos.

- ¿Se enojo? –Kuro mira incrédulo a Ranma.

- Que novedad. –Ranma agita una mano restándole importancia ya estando acostumbrado al carácter de su prometida. –Es una marimacho terca y enojona, no le gusta que le digan las cosas y es berrinchuda como una niña pe…

Ranma no pudo seguir con su monologo ya que una sandia se estrello contra su cara haciéndolo caer de lleno al suelo. Kuro alza la mirada viendo a Akane fulminando furiosa con la mirada a Ranma y la viejita a la que le quito la sandia del puesto mirándola asustada.

- ¿¡Cuándo será el día que dejes de insultarme!? –exclama furiosa y respirando de forma agitada ante el coraje, viendo al tirado Ranma lleno de sandia e inconsciente.

- _Él día que esos dos dejen de pelear no serán ellos mismos. –_Kuro suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

En las afueras de la aldea donde compraron sus provisiones se encuentran los tres viajeros montando un campamento. Están cerca de un lago y si no se quedaron en alguna posada del pueblo es porque no había alguna, además que querían avanzar un poco.

Kuro esta prendiendo fuego para hacer una fogata ya que esta anocheciendo mientras Ranma arma las carpas que serán dos _—su prometida ya duerme con él—_ en cuanto Akane esta alado de Kuro y parte algunos leños usando sus puños.

- El fuego está listo. –Kuro se endereza haciendo que la parejita lo voltee a ver.

- ¡Bien! ¡Yo hare la comida! –Akane sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Al instante Ranma se tenso y puso expresión de circunstancia. Kuro cuando lo vio alzo ambas cejas extrañado por la reacción, comenzando a tener un mal presentimiento.

- Akane estas muy cansada. Caminamos mucho, deja que yo haga la comida. –actuando rápido Ranma la mira con calidez y le sonríe levemente.

- No te preocupes Ranma, no estoy cansada y tengo ganas de cocinar. –Akane amplia mas su sonrisa y Ranma comienza a sudar frio.

- Estas cansada y en la mañana no te sentías bien, creo que lo mejor es que descanses. –la sonrisa de Ranma se borro cuando Akane lo tomo de las solapas acercándolo a ella y poniéndolo nervioso.

- ¿No quieres que cocine? –pregunta amenazante.

Ranma desvía la mirada y comienza a reír de forma nerviosa provocando que una vena se hinche en la frente de Akane y su potente aura de batalla la rodee.

- ¡Eres un maldito mal agradecido yo que quiero cocinar para ustedes y tu so…!

- Por mi está bien que cocines Akane, de hecho es una placer que lo hagas –Kuro harto de las peleas de esos dos decide actuar y es que ahora cuando la pelea de esos dos llega a niveles grandes de pronto comienzan a besarse como si no hubiera mañana y acariciarse olvidándose que él está ahí y la verdad no quiere que pase eso. –_Creo que empeore las cosas haciendo que esos dos lleguen a ese nivel de su relación. _

- ¡Ves! ¿Por qué no aprendes de Kuro?

- Porque el pobre no sabe a lo que se enfrenta. —Ranma mira a Kuro como si fuera el causante de su muerte.

Eso hizo que Kuro sintiera que cometió el error de su vida, pero mejor no piensa en eso y quiere pensar que solo exagera.

- ¡Baka mal agradecido! –Akane le hace una llave de lucha, haciendo que bese el suelo. – ¡No perderé más tiempo contigo! –Akane camina a paso marcado hacia donde están los ingredientes.

- Kuro. –el mencionado baja la mirada hacia donde esta Ranma que sigue en el suelo en una pose graciosa y lo mira resentido. –No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. –dice con rencor y a Kuro le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Mientras Akane hace la cena—_o más bien crea algo radioactivo con alimentos—_, Kuro y Ranma están teniendo un ligero entrenamiento teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Hay algo que había notado desde hace tiempo y debes mejorar. –Kuro esquiva con facilidad los puñetazos que Ranma imparte a gran velocidad a la altura de su contrincante. –Es que desperdicias mucha energía con tus ataques. Tienes que aprender a controlarla, si lo consigues podrás realizar ataques mucho más poderosos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ranma frunce el seño comenzando a molestarse por la facilidad con la que Kuro esquiva sus ataques, haciéndolo sentir como un niño pequeño que intenta golpear a un adulto.

- Explicándolo de un modo que lo entiendas: peleas como un salvaje…

- ¡Las peleas son salvajes! –exclama molesto lanzándole un puñetazo con demasiada fuerza y Kuro lo bloquea con facilidad solo posando un dedo sobre el puño de Ranma quien ensancho los ojos al ver como ese simple dedo tiene la suficiente fuerza para detener un golpe así de fuerte.

Con su otra mano Kuro toca con suavidad el pecho de Ranma solo usando un dedo y lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, golpeándose la espalda y cayendo sentado en este.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane deja de hacer lo que está haciendo y corre hacia donde está su prometido para auxiliarlo, no vio lo que paso solo alcanzo a ver cuando el cuerpo de su prometido se estrello contra el árbol con tal potencia que agrieto el grueso tronco.

Akane se arrodilla alado de su prometido que tiene los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Kuro, ignorando el dolor que ese golpe le provoco y llevando una mano hacia donde Kuro había colocado ese dedo en su cuerpo.

- _A simple vista solo me toco, pero el dolor es igual como si me hubiera dado un fuerte golpe. _–Ranma no cabe de la sorpresa e intenta buscarle explicación a lo que paso.

- ¿Estás bien Ranma? –Akane mira preocupada a su prometido, llevando una mano a su hombro en un intento de hacerlo reaccionar.

- Tal vez estas pensado que use alguna técnica, pero simplemente controlo mi poder y energía mandándole a cualquier parte de mi cuerpo dándole el poder necesario sin necesidad de esforzarme, cansarme o desperdiciar mi energía. –explica con tranquilidad Kuro.— Necesito que aprendas a hacer esto para que me ayudes a liberar a mi prometida.

- Si tu sabes hacerlo Kuro¿ por qué necesitas que Ranma lo aprenda? –Akane lo mira curiosa.

- Porque mi prometida se encuentra en un lugar donde yo no puedo liberar mi energía. Ella está en una montaña sagrada y a mi ese lugar me debilita… además aprender esto no solo me dejara beneficio a mí.

- Tienes razón. –Ranma se pone de pie y sonríe de forma torcida. –Me haces más fuerte y yo libero tu prometida, es un te doy y me das… y eso me gusta. –Ranma sonríe de forma torcida.

- _Los hombres y sus obsesiones por ser fuertes. _–Akane roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Necesito que te concentres Ranma. Cierra tus ojos. –Kuro está de pie frente a Ranma que hizo lo que le pidió. –Y ve dentro de ti, ve tu energía, identifícala, ve como corre dentro de ti.

Ranma asintió, concentrándose e intentar hacer lo que él le dice.

- Imagino sabes esto, pero cada energía posee una esencia y un color en especial. Identifica eso de la tuya, haciéndolo podrás ver la energía de los demás sin esforzarte, veras como es su esencia y su color sin necesidad que ellos la desprendan haciéndola reflejarse fuera de sus cuerpos.

Ranma asintió con entendimiento, intentando concentrarse. Al estar así sus instintos se reforzaron como sus sentidos, podía oír como el agua del rio corre, la respiración de Kuro, los sonido de algunos animales que andan cerca incluso los ruidos que hace su prometida al estar "cocinando".

- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!

El grito de su prometida casi lo hace caer estilo anime al perder la concentración así de fácil y Kuro suspira resignado.

- Incluso debes aprender a no perder la concentración ni aunque te griten en el oído.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada con recelo hacia él.

- Pues debes aprender a hacerlo. –dice con firmeza. – Si es necesario tu prometida puede posarse desnuda frente a ti, pero tú debes seguir concentrado. –de solo imaginárselo Ranma llevo una mano a su nariz para tapar el derrame nasal que le caso y fulmina con la mirada a Kuro por decir eso.

- Ya me probarás si tú puedes estar concentrado teniendo a tu prometida desnuda frente a ti.

- Puedo hacerlo. –dice con seguridad Kuro y Ranma entrecerró mas los ojos.

- ¿Y que es ese derrame nasal? –Ranma apunta de forma acusadora a Kuro que tiene hilillos de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

- Insolación.—dice indiferente caminando tranquilo hacia donde esta Akane, dándole la espalda a Ranma y tapándose la nariz.

- ¡Pero si ya ni hay sol! ¡Además eres demonio, no puedes tener insolación! –grita indignado Ranma porque intente engañarlo.

- _Si; exagere, uno teniendo a la mujer que ama enfrente de uno y estando ella desnuda desconcentra hasta a un monje, pero mi orgullo me impide admitir mi error. —_Kuro hace todo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo y quitar la imagen de su prometida desnuda de la cabeza, ese maldito de Ranma hizo que se la imaginara.

Sentados alrededor de la fogata están Kuro, Ranma y Akane, cada uno sosteniendo su tazón lleno del estofado que preparo Akane.

- _Se ve extraño, pero seguro tiene buen sabor. _–Akane sonríe nerviosa.

- _Esta comida se ve y huele extraño._— Kuro comienza a dudar en si comerla.

Ranma alza la mirada viendo como su prometida lo mira ansiosa porque la pruebe.

- _Akane no cambia, sigue sin probar el veneno antes de dárnoslo. _–Ranma suspira con pesadez, siempre ha sido su debilidad que ella ponga esa mirada. –_Lo que hace el amor. _

- ¡Buen provecho! –dicen Ranma y Kuro a la vez llevando el tazón a sus labios para beber.

Kuro y Ranma se les sombrea la frente de negro y separan el tazón de sus labios.

- ¿Qué tal? –Akane los mira ansiosa.

- No cabe duda que cada vez te superas a ti misma. –Ranma le sonríe levemente y Akane se muestra emocionada. –Cada vez sabe más asqueroso que la vez anterior.

El rostro de Akane se distorsiona mostrando furia.

- ¡Maldito mal agradecido! ¡Sé un poco más amable! –grita furiosa poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Soy sincero y ya te he dicho que cuando prepares comida la vayas probando! –Ranma también se pone de pie y la mira molesto. –No es mi culpa que sepa asqueroso y que no sepas cocinar. Ya ríndete mujer. —Ranma cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y cierra los ojos mostrándose serio.

Akane es rodeada por un aura asesina, toma el caldero donde hizo el estofado y se lo avienta a Ranma que grita del dolor ya que el contenido que hierve cayó encima de él.

- ¡Quema, quema, quema…! –grita Ranma mientras corre al lago y se tira a este para de esa forma quitar el ardor que siente en todo el cuerpo.

- Idiota insensible. –dice entre dientes Akane que furiosa camina hacia donde está su carpa y se mete en esta.

- Esta mujer me va a matar. –murmura Ranma-chica adolorido mientras sale del lago. –Kuro todo es tu culpa, al ver mi reacción debiste ayudarme a hacer que no haga de comer. –dice con reproche caminando hacia donde está el pelinegro que sigue sentado sosteniendo el tazón y con su rostro sombreado de negro mirando la nada. – ¿Kuro? –Ranma extrañado se pone en cuclillas a su lado y pasa una mano frente a su rostro notando que este no sigue el movimiento, ni parpadea el pobre, así que posa una mano sobre su hombro y Kuro cae de lleno al suelo completamente desmayado. –Pobre. Fue muy fuerte para él… a mi ya no me afecta tanto porque mi estomago está acostumbrado, aunque claro que cuando como mucho de su comida mi estomago lo reciente. —Ranma suspira con pesadez. –La comida de Akane es poderosa, nada mas hay que mirar como dejo a un demonio. —Ranma sonríe divertido mientras se pone de pie. –Ahora a calentar agua. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

Ranma ya convertido en chico entra a su carpa viendo a su prometida acostada de lado tapándose hasta los hombros con la cobija.

El pelinegro se comienza a desvestir quedando solo en bóxer y se acuesta atrás de ella y le pasa un brazo por la cintura.

- Suéltame. –dice molesta.

- Sabía que seguías despierta. –Ranma apoya su barbilla en el hombro de ella y le sonríe como un niño juguetón sin soltar el agarre que tiene en la cintura de ella. – ¿Sigues enojada?

- Es obvio maldito patán. Todo el día te la has pasado molestándome. –furiosa lo mira de reojo.

- ¿Yo? –Ranma la mira indignado. –Tú eres quien todo el día se la ha pasado golpeándome ¿pero me vez enojado?

- Te he golpeado porque te la has pasado molestándome. –Akane afila su mirada.

- Ya no peleemos, mejor hagamos cosas más interesantes. –Ranma comienza a besarle el cuello.

- Esta vez no lo vas a arreglar así maldito pervertido. –Akane frunce el seño molestándose más e intenta alejarlo de ella, pero Ranma de un ágil movimiento se las ingenia para tomarle ambas muñecas con una sola mano y dejarla boca arriba quedando él encima de ella.

- ¿Pervertido yo? ¿Qué me dices tú? –Ranma le sonríe deforma ladina, mirándola altanero provocando que Akane afile mas su mirada teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas. –No sueles poner mucha resistencia lo que significa que te gusta también… pervertida. –Ranma le sonríe de forma juguetona.

- ¡Deja de molestarme! –Akane se remueve inquieta intentando quitárselo de encima, sin conseguirlo.

- No puedo evitarlo. –Ranma acerca su rostro al de ella, haciendo que ambos sientan la respiración del otro. –Soy un estúpido que no piensa lo que dice, pero lo que menos quiero es lastimarte… eres lo más valioso que tengo. –desde que se sinceraron le es más fácil decirle a ella lo que siente.

Akane mira cautivada los ojos de su prometido que muestran deseo y sinceridad, viéndolo así y oyéndole decir eso es imposible seguir enojada con él.

Ranma cierra sus ojos y une sus labios con los de ella, besándola de forma apasionada y ella le responde gustosa, cerrando sus ojos también y cuando Ranma suelta sus muñecas ella lleva sus brazos al cuello de él rodeándolo con ellos.

Ranma metió sus manos en la blusa de ella, tomando la cintura de ella debajo de la ropa y fue subiendo sus manos deleitándose al sentir la suavidad de su piel.

Akane gimió entre el beso que se volvió más demandante, sintiendo como su prometido ha tomado sus senos debajo de la ropa y los masaje. Queriendo sentir más de él rodeo con sus piernas la cadera de Ranma sintiendo la dureza de su sexo.

Ranma le muerde con suavidad el labio inferior a su prometida y comienza a restregar su pene con el sexo de su prometida, sintiendo lo mucho que estorba la ropa pero también sintiendo lo excitante y placentero que es frotarse con ella sobre la ropa.

Akane movió sus caderas también haciendo fricción, deseando mas contacto y sintiéndose humedecer al grado que la humedad traspasa sus bragas.

Es un nuevo día y Kuro sale de entre los matorrales teniendo mirada de no haber dormido nada, expresión de sufrimiento y ojeras bajo sus ojos. Camina posando una mano en su vientre.

- _No puedo creer que un solo bocado me haya dado diarrea toda la noche… lo más importante aun: ¿a los demonios nos da diarrea?... la comida de Akane es monstruosa._

Kuro detiene su paso al ver a Akane_—solo vistiendo la playera de Ranma—_salir corriendo de la carpa hacia unos matorrales donde se dejo caer en cuatro patas y comenzó a vomitar.

- ¡Espera Akane dime lo que te pasa!

Ranma aun subiéndose los pantalones sale corriendo de la carpa y al ver a su prometida vomitando igual que la mañana pasada se acerca a ella ya con los pantalones arriba, colocándose atrás de ella y dándole palmadas en la espalda.

La peli-azul termina de devolver todo el estomago y se alza, quedando de rodillas dejando ver sus ojos acuosos por el esfuerzo y mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Te sientes mal? –Ranma la mira preocupado.

- Solo son nauseas.

- Qué raro, no te comiste tu comida. –Ranma se soba la barbilla pensativo si ella volvió a enfermar del estomago es la única explicación que le haya.

- Ranma.—dice entre dientes de forma amenazante haciendo que Ranma se rasque la nuca y le sonría nervioso.

- Toma. –ambos alzan la mirada viendo que Kuro le extiende a Akane un vaso con agua.

- Gracias. –la peli-azul lo toma y después bebe de él.

- Iré a buscar un doctor, aun estamos cerca de la civilización. –avisa Ranma.

- No es necesario. Ya me siento bien. –Akane se pone de pie pero al hacerlo tan rápido se tambalea ante el mareo que sintió y Ranma la sostuvo.

Kuro entrecierra su mirada viendo a Akane.

- ¿Vez que no estás bien? –dice con reproche.

- Solo me maree porque me levante muy rápido. Me siento perfectamente bien. –dice con firmeza.

- Akane deja de ser tan cabezona y hazme caso por una vez en tu vida. —Ranma se pasa una mano por su cabello mostrándose frustrado.

- Y tú deja de ser tan terco. Te digo que estoy bien y que no necesito a ningún doctor, me encuentro perfectamente. —dice con firmeza. –_No, no, no. no puedo enfermarme y convertirme un estorbo para ellos. Se supone vine a ayudarlos no a estorbarlos. _–Akane aprieta los puños sintiéndose frustrada.

- Akane tiene razón. –dice tranquilo Kuro. –Ella no está enferma Ranma, si eso es lo que piensas.

- ¿Y tu como sabes? ¿Acaso eres doctor? –Ranma lo mira molesto.

- No… pero veo cosas que los humanos no ven. –Kuro agita una mano restándole importancia y Ranma lo mira como el raro que es. –Akane solo no te esfuerces, no estás enferma pero debes cuidarte y come algo ligero que te asiente el estomago, seguro vomitaras todas las mañanas por un tiempo. –Kuro da media vuelta y camina hacia donde está su carpa.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Ranma lo mira curioso al igual que Akane mas Kuro los ignora y se adentra a su carpa, necesita descansar la diarrea le quito mucha energía. –maldito sabelotodo… sale con sus frasecitas que dejan a uno más con la duda solo para hacerse el genial. –Ranma cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. –Ni siquiera nos dijo porque te pones así si según él no estás enferma.

- Tal vez solo es el cambio de aires Ranma. Muchas personas recienten el cambio de país o de estado. —Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Aun así insisto en que vayamos con un doctor.

- Solo perderemos el tiempo, no tengo nada, Kuro ya lo afirmo. –Akane agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Oh discúlpame por dudar de la palabra de súper Kuro. –Ranma roda los ojos comenzando a enfurecerse y sintiéndose celoso. – ¿A dónde vas Akane? –pregunta al verla caminar hacia la carpa.

- ¡A lavarme los dientes!

Ranma entrecierra la mirada sintiéndose indignado.

Han pasado otras dos semanas más viajando, en este tiempo Akane siguió con las nauseas matutinas y ciertos mareos que oculto de Ranma porque sabe lo exagerado que es y querrá llevarla a rastras a un doctor siendo que no hay civilización cerca y eso haría que se atrasen y ella no quiere ser un estorbo, además que últimamente Ranma se la pasa diciendo que come mucho, motivo por el que la peli-azul le ha dado una fuerte paliza desfigurándole el rostro.

Ya han llegado al pie de la montaña y Kuro está ansioso al saber lo cerca que esta de volver ver a su prometida.

- Se siente extraño estar en este lugar. –Ranma mira a su prometida.

- Si. Me siento muy relajada y tranquila. –Ranma asintió dándole la razón a su prometida.

- Me alegro que ustedes se sientan bien estando aquí. –dice con sarcasmo Kuro haciendo que ambos lo volteen a ver notando como lleva una mano a su frente.

- ¿Estás bien Kuro? –Akane lo mira preocupada al igual que Ranma.

- Estoy mareado. Este lugar me provoca nauseas. –dice con desagrado.

- Somos afortunados Akane al no sentirnos como Kuro. –Ranma le sonríe amigable a su prometida.

- Ranma se mas considerado. –Akane entrecierra la mirada mostrando reproche y su prometido se rasca la nuca sonriendo nervioso.

Siguieron su camino por la montaña, ya habían llegado a medición y Kuro apenas y puede caminar, incluso sea ido recargando en la pared apoyándose en esta para no caer.

Ranma y Akane caminan a su paso, yendo atrás de él y mirándolo preocupados, al notar lo mal que se ve.

- Ranma ayúdalo. –susurra Akane a su prometido, codeándole las costillas.

- No quiere. Tú viste como me alejo cuando me le acerque para ayudarlo cuando comenzó a apoyarse en la pared. –le susurra Ranma.

- Insiste, puede que ahora si acepte tu ayuda. –dice con firmeza, haciendo que Ranma suspire con pesadez.

- Kuro. –lo llama Ranma poniéndose a su lado, haciendo que este lo mire de reojo y detenga su lento andar. –Déjame ayudarte. Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie.

- No es necesario, puedo caminar. –dice con molestia, peleando los dientes dejando ver sus colmillos, le enoja ir tan lento, le molesta verse afectado por la pureza del lugar, él solo quiere llegar rápido hacia donde está su prometida, si no fuera por la pureza de la montaña hace horas que hubiera llegado a su prometida y eso le frustra.

Ranma voltea a ver a Akane como diciéndole "¡Vez!, no me deja ayudarlo", y Akane sonríe nerviosa, para después mirar al demonio.

- Kuro debes dejar que te ayude Ranma. Si sigues así demoraremos mas y ya está anocheciendo. –dice en forma de regaño Akane.

- ¡Vamos amigo! No seas orgulloso y deja que te ayude, para eso me pediste venir contigo. –Ranma se coloca delante de él dándole la espalda y poniéndose en cuclillas para que se suba en ella.

- Te traje para que rompas el sello, no para que me lleves a caballito, eso seria ridículo y humillante. –a Kuro se le sombrea la frente de negro.

Ranma lo mira indignado y se endereza, colocándose a su lado.

- Al menos apóyate en mí.

Kuro suspira resignado, sabiendo que si siguen al paso que él va no llegaran nunca, así que paso un brazo por los hombros de Ranma para apoyarse.

- Vamos. –Ranma voltea hacia su prometida y le sonríe, esta también le sonríe, pero borra su sonrisa y lleva una mano hacia su cabeza al sentirse mareada haciendo que Ranma borre su sonrisa mostrando preocupación. – ¿Te sientes bien Akane?

- Si. –Akane le vuelve a sonreír esforzándose para que el mareo pase.

- No me digas que te está afectando también esta montaña. Pensé que solo afectaba a los demonios. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada está bien que su prometida sea muy malhumorada y haga veneno con la comida, pero no es un demonio.

- Claro que no idiota, me siento bien. –Akane comienza a caminar a paso marcado, adelantándose a ellos.

- Mentirosa. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada susurrándolo ya que si lo oye lo regresa al pie de la montaña con uno de sus mazazos. –Lleva mareándose desde hace días y me lo oculta. –Ranma mira de reojo a Kuro.

- Si que no la pierdes de vista. –ambos comienzan a caminar.

- Jamás lo hago, siempre estoy al pendiente, pero si no digo nada es porque la conozco y sé que lo negara… no entiendo porque no quiere que la lleve a un medico si sabe que se siente mal, pero nada más liberando a tu prometida juro que me la llevare al pueblo mas cercano para que vea a un medico sin importar que la lleve a la fuerza.

- Si te oculta esos malestares que tiene es seguro porque no quiere convertirse en un estorbo.

- Ella jamás será un estorbo, su bienestar es lo único que me importa.

- Pero ella no lo ve así. –Kuro agita una mano restándole importancia. –No te preocupes, ya te dije que lo que tiene no es nada malo.

- Si no fuera nada malo no se sentiría mal… ya me gustaría verte a ti como estarías si tu prometida estuviera mal.

- Si ella tuviera lo que tiene Akane estaría muy feliz, emocionado y mas sobreprotector. –dice tranquilo posando su vista al frente.

- _¿Feliz y emocionado porque la mujer que ama está enferma?... loco. _–Ranma lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro.

- Es aquí. –Kuro punta con la mirada la enorme roca que obstruye la entrada de una cueva, dicha roca tiene una soga gruesa en medio y un sellado con extraños símbolos.

- Solo es cuestión de romperla ¿no? –Ranma mira de reojo al demonio que ayuda a mantenerse de pie y este asintió. –Pan comido. –una sonrisa altanera adorna su rostro.

- No creo que sea tan fácil Ranma. –Akane roda los ojos de forma exasperada ante la arrogancia de su prometido.

- Es fácil si lograste dominar lo que te he estado enseñando por estos días. –Kuro muestra cansancio al hablar y sus ojos están entrecerrados, mostrando que se está esforzando por mantenerse consiente.

- Tu solo déjamelo a mí. –Ranma amplía su sonrisa llena de superioridad y Akane pone los ojos en blanco.

Ranma ayudo a que Kuro se siente en el suelo algo alejado de la entrada para él poder tener libertad de movimiento para romper la roca.

- Aléjate Akane. No vaya a golpearte algún trozo de la roca. –con expresión seria Ranma se coloca de frente a la enorme roca que obstruye la entrada.

Akane solo asintió y camino hacia donde esta Kuro, colocándose alado de él, mirándolo de reojo, sintiéndose preocupada al verlo tan débil, parece que en cualquier momento se va a desmayar.

Ranma cruza sus manos frente a su pecho, para después posarlas a sus costados teniendo los brazos flexionados. Impulso su puño derecho hacia atrás, para impulsarse y golpear la roca con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Auch! –exclama adolorido posando su puño frente a su rostro dejando ver lo rojo e hinchado que esta.

- ¿Qué parte del usa lo que te enseñe no entendiste? –habla Kuro entre dientes, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- No te enojes… simplemente quería probar si la podía quebrar así. –dice ofendido mirándolo de reojo y Akane golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Solo concéntrate. –Kuro frunce el seño, afilando su mirada, se siente impaciente e impotente.

- Hai, hai. –Ranma suspira con cansancio posando nuevamente su mirada en la roca.

El pelinegro cierra los ojos, concentrándose, intentando sentir su energía, cuando sus ojos se abren muestran seriedad y su puño derecho es rodeado con su propia energía, dirigiéndolo hacia la roca, golpeándola. Esta vez el golpe no le dolió, sorprendiéndose porque uso mucha fuerza para no conseguir nada.

- Deja de jugar Ranma y usa mucho más poder que eso. No te traje aquí solo porque eres humano, te traje aquí porque tienes gran cantidad de energía dentro de ti. Y como veras esa roca no se va a romper con tan poca cantidad de energía. –Kuro deja ver lo cansado que le es hablar. –Para romperla tienes que usar la mayor parte de energía que poseas.

- Entiendo. –Ranma frunce el seño y cierra sus ojos intentando concentrase nuevamente, necesita mandar toda su energía a su puño y para eso aun necesita mucha concentración.

Akane muestra sorpresa en su mirada al ver la cantidad de energía que rodea solo el puño derecho de su prometido, no solo la ve sino que la siente y jamás imagino que poseyera tanto poder.

- Akane. –la mencionada voltea a Kuro ante su llamado. –Aléjate más. –ordena.

- Pero…

- Solo hazlo. –dice serio.

- Te ayudare a ti a alejarte. –la peli-azul se inclina para ayudarlo a levantarse, entendiendo que si le dicen que se aleje es por algo.

- No me pasara nada a mí, solo aléjate… escóndete atrás de esa roca. –Kuro apunta con la mirada la roca que esta algunos metros atrás de él.

Akane frunce el seño porque el pelinegro se quiera quedar ahí con lo débil que esta, pero al ver su penetrante mirada suspira resignada y corre hacia donde le dijo que fuera.

Cuando llego a la gran roca y se cubrió con ella, asomo su cara viendo como Ranma impacta su puño envuelto con esa energía.

Nada mas Ranma toco la piedra con su puño hubo un choque de energías, ya que la roca desprendió la energía que el sello le otorgaba, haciendo que el choque de energías cree una fuerte ventisca de aire que le hizo ondear al cabello y ropa a Kuro y Ranma, el primero se cubrió el rostro cruzando sus brazos frente a este.

Akene se sorprendió al ver la potencia en el choque de energías, entiende porque Kuro la alejo, si ella hubiera estado ahí la hubiera mandado a volar, mas no entiende que Kuro estando tan débil y cansado como lo está logro mantenerse donde está, no viéndose afectado por el choque de energías.

La energía de Ranma fue más grande quela del sellado, por lo que este se rompió permitiéndole al pelinegro llegar a la roca que rompió con facilidad mandando a volar varios trozos de esta, por lo que Ranma se tuvo que cubrir el rostro con sus brazos al igual que Kuro, haciendo que los trozos afilados de roca les rasguen la ropa y hagan algunas cortaduras en los brazos.

A la peli-azul la protege la roca de las piedras que solo se impactan en su escudo rompiéndose con esta o cayendo al suelo.

- Listo. –Ranma voltea hacia Kuro sonriéndole amigable, pero uso tanta energía que se comenzó a sentir débil y las piernas le flaquearon.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane corrió a él y se coloco a su lado, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie.

- Iremos lentos a partir de ahorita. –Kuro se pone de pie con dificultad, sabiendo que Ranma apenas y podrá caminar al igual que él.

- ¿No crees que lo mejor sería que Ranma descanse un poco para recuperar energía y así no ir tan lento? –Akane mira seria a Kuro.

- Ya estoy cerca, y ya no necesito su ayuda. Si quieren quedar a descansar, háganlo. –Kuro camina hacia la entrada con lentitud.

- ¡No seas ter…!

- Akane. –Ranma interrumpe la ataque de furia de su prometida haciendo que la voltee a ver extrañada. –Solo entiéndelo… además ya estamos muy cerca, no debe faltar mucho. –Ranma le sonríe levemente, pero su sonrisa se vio cansada al igual que su mirada.

- _Los hombres son tan tercos. _–Akane suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

Sabiendo que no hay de otra siendo que son dos contra una, pasa uno de los brazos de su prometido por su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar y seguir a Kuro que ya se adentro a la cueva.

Los tres han internado en la cueva, donde la oscuridad domina. Ranma camina con la ayuda de su prometida, solo yendo hacia adelante y se dejan guiar por los pasos de Kuro quien se apoya de la pared para seguir su camino. Solo se oyen sus pasos haciendo eco en esa oscura cueva.

- ¿Qué es esa luz? –pregunta curiosa Akane alzando la vista y deteniendo su paso viendo que a unos metros una luz blanca le da claridad a esa zona.

Kuro tomo fuerzas de donde pudo y empezó a correr hacia donde está la luz.

- ¡Espera Kuro! –grita Ranma.

- Vamos. –Akane ayuda a su prometido para que acelere el paso y poder alcanzar al demonio.

Cuando ambos llegan a donde es más potente dicha luz ven la espalda de Kuro. Curiosos se acercan hasta poder divisar lo que detuvo al demonio, sorprendiéndose al ver una peculiar chica parecer de unos catorce años a lo mucho; tiene facciones angelicales y muy hermosas, además de infantiles; el tono de su piel es claro y tiene un largo cabello lacio color plata, de su cabeza sobresalen dos orejas como las de Kuro solo que del mismo color plata de su cabello; sus ojos no se ven a causa de tener sus parpados cerrados; su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado. Viste un Hanfu muy elegante y llamativo,—_la vestimenta tradicional China—_es de color oro con verde. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los chicos es ver que la chica está encerrada por una gruesa capa de hielo.

- Emi. –susurra Kuro, pero por la cercanía y el silencio del lugar sus acompañantes lograron escucharlo.

- ¿Emi? –Akane y Ranma lo voltean a ver curiosos, notando como la mirada de Kuro muestra ternura y melancolía, pero sobretodo amor.

**Continuará**


	6. Definitivamente no esperábamos eso

**Definitivamente no esperábamos eso**

Cuando ambos llegan a donde es más potente dicha luz ven la espalda de Kuro. Curiosos se acercan hasta poder divisar lo que detuvo al demonio, sorprendiéndose al ver una peculiar chica de unos catorce años a lo mucho; tiene facciones angelicales y muy hermosas, además de infantiles; el tono de su piel es claro y tiene un largo cabello lacio color plata, de su cabeza sobresalen dos orejas como las de Kuro solo que del mismo color plata de su cabello; sus ojos no se ven a causa de tener sus parpados cerrados; su cuerpo es pequeño y delgado. Viste un Hanfu muy elegante y llamativo, —_la vestimenta tradicional China—_es de color oro con verde. Pero lo que más sorprendió a los chicos es ver que la chica está encerrada por una gruesa capa de hielo.

- Emi. –susurra Kuro, pero por la cercanía y el silencio del lugar sus acompañantes lograron escucharlo.

- ¿Emi? –Akane y Ranma lo voltean a ver curiosos, notando como la mirada de Kuro muestra ternura y melancolía, pero sobretodo amor.

A paso lento Kuro camina hacia donde está la chica, cuando esta lo suficiente cerca posa su mano en el hielo a la altura donde la chica tiene el rostro y sus ojos mostraron tantos sentimientos nunca antes vistos en él por los demás.

- ¿Es ella a quien buscas? –pregunta curiosa Akane, aunque sepa la respuesta quiere que se lo confirmen.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella Kuro movió su cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo haciendo que Ranma desencaje la mandíbula.

- ¡Es una niña, incluso se ve menor que nosotros maldito enfermo! –exclama alterado Ranma, pero se dobla del dolor al recibir un codazo en las costillas de parte de su prometida haciendo que se sobe la zona y la mire con reproche.

- Ten algo de tacto Ranma. –lo regaña en un susurro mostrando reproche. –Además recuerda que Kuro había mencionado que tenía más de cincuenta años, como también recuerda que los demonios como él son diferentes a como somos nosotros.

- Es verdad. –Ranma se rasca la nuca apenado por olvidar eso. –Malditos demonios traga años. –murmura mirando de reojo hacia donde esta Kuro. – ¿Y cómo la sacaremos de ahí Kuro?... tu estas débil a causa de la montaña y a mí me tomara un rato recuperar la energía gastada en la rotura del sello.

- Ya has ayudado lo suficiente. –Kuro lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro. –Y aunque tuvieras energía no dejaría que te encargaras de esto. No sabrías calcular bien y podrías no solo romper el hielo sino también lastimarla a ella. –Ranma y Akane ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- ¿El hielo que la rodea fue hecho por quienes la sellaron? –Ranma alza ambas cejas mostrando curiosidad.

- Este hielo fue creado por Emi, seguro se protegió con este escudo para que los monjes no la mataran. –Kuro regresa la mirada hacia la chica, no viendo la sorpresa que reflejaron los ojos de los otros dos.

- Si ella lo creo, ¿por qué no se libero después de que sellaron el lugar? –pregunta con curiosidad Akane.

- Este escudo es como un sellado. Ella no puede quitárselo, sencillamente se sello a sí misma, internándose en un profundo sueño… al verse atrapada fue la única forma que encontró para proteger su vida. –Kuro frunce el seño, sintiendo ese remordimiento que lleva años sintiendo por no haber estado con ella para protegerla.

- Entonces... ¿cómo la sacaras genio? –Ranma entrecierra los ojos.

- Si es su energía quien creó esto, es energía demoniaca, por lo que podre absorberla… eso espero. –Kuro frunce más su seño.

- ¿Eso esperas? ¿Nunca lo habías hecho? –Akane alza ambas cejas extrañada.

- No había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. –_Aunque la energía de Emi es diferente a la mía, tengo que poder. –_los ojos de Kuro muestran más seriedad y posa ambas manos sobre el hielo.

Ranma y Akane observan como la luz blanca que genera el hielo se va reflejando en las manos de Kuro. La capa de hielo que rodea a la peli-plata se va haciendo más delgada hasta desaparecer por completo causando más sorpresa en Ranma y Akane.

Antes de que Emi caiga al suelo, Kuro alcanzo a sostenerla en sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas teniéndola a ella en sus brazos.

Ranma y Akane se acercaron para observarla.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –pregunta con preocupación Akane al ver la chica aun inconsciente.

- Si… solo está dormida, ya sin el sellado pronto despertara –Kuro no aparta la mirada de ella y pasa su mano derecha con suavidad y delicadeza por el rostro de Emi.

- _Ver tanta ternura en Kuro hacia una persona me está dando miedo. –a_ Ranma le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Akane los mira enternecida.

- Deberíamos salir de aquí para que recuperes tus fuerzas Kuro… yo podría llevar a Emi-chan en mi espalda, porque con lo débil que estás seguro no podrás cargarla. –Akane le sonríe con amabilidad y Kuro solo asintió sin apartar la mirada de su prometida, había deseado por muchos años tenerla en sus brazos nuevamente.

* * *

Desde ese día han pasado un par de semanas más. Akane, Ranma van caminando unos pasos atrás de Kuro quien lleva cargando en su espalda a Emi.

- Oye ya han pasado dos semanas y sigue dormida. ¿Es normal? – pregunta con curiosidad Ranma.

Kuro no contesto, ni siquiera volteo a verlo, siguió caminando haciendo que Ranma frunza el seño ofendido.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Lleva días siendo un pesado. –dice molesto, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Tal vez está preocupado Ranma. –Akane lo mira de reojo y Ranma suspira con pesadez. – ¡Al fin civilización! –exclama emocionada al alzar la vista y divisar un poblado. – ¡Kuro en esa aldea deben tener algún médico que pueda revisar a Emi-chan! –exclama emocionada comenzando a correr hacia la aldea, tanto tiempo conviviendo con esos dos que desea ver caras nuevas.

- ¡Espera Akane no corras que tú tampoco has andado muy bien de salud que digamos! –Ranma corre atrás de su prometida para darle alcance.

Ambos pasan alado de Kuro que los sigue con la mirada inexpresiva que ha tenido de unas semanas para acá.

- _¿Cuándo vas a despertar Emi?_ –Kuro mira de reojo el rostro de su prometida que lo tiene apoyado en su hombro derecho.

* * *

- ¡Al fin dormiré bajo un techo! –Akane sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras se adentra en la cabaña que rentaron.

- ¡Ganemos la habitación más grande Akane! –Ranma toma la mano de su prometida y se la lleva corriendo con él para escoger la mejor habitación.

- ¡Ranma, Kuro es quien pago! ¡Él debería escoger primero!

- ¡Quien escoge primero gana!

Kuro los ignora y camina hacia donde está la otra habitación para acostar ahí a su prometida.

* * *

Akane está de rodillas en la habitación sacando la ropa sucia de su mochila de viaje para lavarla, a su lado esta Ranma haciendo lo mismo.

- Oye Ranma deberías ir a buscar un doctor para que revise a Emi-chan. –la peli-azul mira de reojo a su prometido.

- Buena idea, sirve que también te revisa a ti. Sigues vomitando en las mañanas y eso no es nada normal como tampoco lo son tus mareos repentinos. –Ranma entrecierra los ojos hacia ella que se sorprendió, pensó que no había notado lo de los mareos.

- ¿Cómo…?

- ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Siempre estoy al pendiente de ti. –sus mejillas se sonrosan pero su mirada se mantiene seria.

Akane lo mira enternecida teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Eres tan lindo cuando te lo propones. –Akane estira su mano derecha hacia su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla y acercando su rostro hacia él.

- Siempre soy lindo. –Ranma sonríe con arrogancia y Akane detiene su acción frunciendo el seño.

- No lo arruines. –dice entre dientes entrecerrando los ojos.

- Y tú no me desvíes. Estábamos en que iría por ese doctor. –dice con firmeza y Akane roda los ojos separándose de él.

- Y dale con lo mismo… pero anda, ve por ese doctor, veras que te dirá que no tengo nada. –un profundo suspiro que muestra pesadez sale de sus labios.

- Hasta que me lo diga un profesional estaré tranquilo. –Ranma asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Akane vuelve a suspirar exasperada. –Iré por Kuro para que vayamos por ese medico… él sabe chino y yo no –apenado se rasca la nuca mientras se pone de pie y Akane asintió estando de acuerdo.

- Aquí los esperare, mientras lavo algo de ropa que ya no tenemos que ponernos.

- Por mi ándate desnuda, pero no salgas de aquí. –Ranma le sonríe mostrando picardía y Akane se sonroja toda.

- Eres un pervertido descarado. –dice avergonzada, volteando su rostro a un lado.

- Tanto tiempo conviviendo con el maestro Happosai me afecto. –Ranma le saca la lengua en un gesto juguetón e infantil.

- Cínico. –Akane entrecierra la mirada hacia él.

* * *

Emi esta acostada boca arriba sobre un tufon teniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago y su cuerpo es cubierto hasta el vientre por una cobija.

De pronto sus parpados se abrieron mostrando esos grandes ojos levemente rasgados de color celestes.

Su pupila se paso por todos los ángulos de la habitación mostrándose desubicada, y como si los recuerdos hubieran venido a ella se sentó de golpe, volteando su rostro a todos lados.

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso con los monjes que me seguían?_ –la chica se puso de pie, pero un intenso mareo y dolor de cabeza la hizo tambalearse, llevando una mano a su frente.

Sin quitar su mano de su frente camino hacia la puerta corrediza de la habitación, y salió por esta, apoyándose con su mano libre de la pared siguió caminando hasta dar con la salida trasera de la cabaña y se detuvo al ver a Akane de rodillas, dándole la espalda al estar lavando algo de ropa.

- _¿Qué hace esa humana aquí? ¿Por qué viste tan extraño?_ –la chica analiza la vestimenta de la chica, jamás había vistió esa clase de ropa.

Akane viste un pantalón deportivo color rosa y una blusa de mangas cortas, cuello polo de color blanca que le queda ceñida al cuerpo.

La peli-azul al sentirse observada deja de tallar la ropa y voltea topándose con la mirada analítica de Emi, por lo que mostro sorpresa.

- ¡Emi-chan! –exclama sorprendida mientras se pone de pie y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre humana? –Emi frunce el seño, su voz sonó ronca debido a llevar mucho tiempo sin hablar.

- Kuro así te llama. –Akane le sonríe amigable y camina hacia ella, pero solo avanza un paso al ver que Emi da un paso hacia atrás a su acercamiento, mirándola cautelosa. –_Es normal que muestre desconfianza, no me conoce. –_Akane intenta mantener su sonrisa amigable para trasmitirle confianza. –Soy amiga de Kuro, así que no desconfíes.

- Yo no conozco ningún Kuro. –Emi frunce más su seño.

- _Olvide que yo le puse Kuro cuando pensé que era un lobo, y él no nos ha dicho cual es su nombre por lo que seguimos llamándolo así. –_Akane sonríe nerviosa. –Es verdad, tú debes conocerlo por su verdadero nombre. –la peli-azul intenta mantener la calma. –A lo que me refiero es que soy amiga de tu prometido.

- No te creo. –Emi la mira retadora. –Él no se relaciona con humanos, mucho menos seria amigo de uno de ellos. –dice con seguridad.

- Veras… —Akane se rasca su mejilla derecha con uno de los dedos de su mano derecha mostrándose nerviosa. –Digamos que muchas cosas han cambiado. Pero en verdad conozco a tu prometido.

- ¡No te creo! –Emi da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

- ¡Emi-chan espera! –Akane corre atrás de ella, intentando darle alcance.

* * *

Por las calles de la aldea se ve a Ranma caminar llevando en su espalda una pequeña anciana, a su lado va caminando Kuro.

- ¿Seguro que es la única que nos puede ayudar? –Ranma mira de reojo a Kuro.

- Es la única curandera del pueblo. –Kuro se encoge de hombros y Ranma mira de reojo a la anciana sintiendo desconfianza y esta entrecierra la mirada, no sabrá japonés pero su experiencia le dice que ese jovencito está hablando de ella.

- ¡Emi-chan espera! ¡¿Cómo es que corres tan rápido?! ¡Se supone deberías estar débil porque acabas de despertar después de quien sabe cuántos años!

Ambos chicos detienen su paso al oír esa voz conocida para ambos nombrando a alguien que Kuro conoce bien y que al oír eso hizo su corazón latir con fuerza.

Sus ojos como los de Ranma reflejaron sorpresa al ver a Emi correr hacia ellos mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Deja de seguirme humana, no te conozco! –grita furiosa, para después sacarle la lengua.

- ¡Y tú deja de llamarme humana, me llamo Akane! ¡Y ya no corras! –Akane se muestra más furiosa.

- Emi.

Al oír esa voz llamándola voltea al frente viendo a Kuro mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole levemente.

- Ryuji. –susurra dejando de correr, quedando solo a un metro de distancia de él y mirándolo como si no creyera que en verdad este a unos pasos frente a ella.

Al ver que deja de correr Akane también la imita unos pasos atrás de ella, dándose cuenta que su prometido y Kuro están enfrente.

- Ven Emi. –el pelinegro estira su mano derecha hacia ella sin borrar su sonrisa.

- ¡RYUJI! –grita a la vez que una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro y de sus ojos salen lagrimas, para después correr hacia él.

- ¿Ryuji? –repiten sorprendidos Ranma y Akane, al fin saben cómo se llama en verdad.

Emi brinco a los brazos de Ryuji que la recibió gustoso, abrazándola como por tanto tiempo deseo hacerlo, dejando que ella esconda su rostro en su pecho y el recargo su barbilla en su cabeza, deleitándose con su aroma.

Akane y la anciana que Ranma lleva en la espalda sonrieron conmovidas, la segunda pasando por alto que esa niña tiene cola y orejas de lobo—_Kuro se las esconde usando gorra y para la cola la esconde en el cinto de tela que usa—._ En cuanto Ranma sonrío levemente.

- ¡Ryuji, Ryuiji…! ¿cuándo volviste? ¿Tú me salvaste de los monjes? Mataron a todos en el castillo, y Kazuya me ayudo a escapar, pero nos alcanzaron y lo mataron también, entonces yo….

- Calma. –Ryuji la toma de los hombros para separarla un poco de él y mirarla al rostro, mostrándose divertido porque haya hablando tan rápido y sin respirar por lo que ahorita toma el aire que no tomo mientras hablaba. –Ya lo sé todo, la que debe ser informada es otra. Hay mucho que debes saber, así que cálmate.

- Ryuji ¿por qué estamos en una aldea de humanos? –Emi frunce el seño mostrándose curiosa.

- Regresemos y te explicare todo. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Emi asintió.

- Después de todo la anciana ahora solo revisara a Akane. –Ranma asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que Akane rodé los ojos exasperada.

* * *

En la habitación de Akane se encuentra esta de rodillas frente a la anciana. Ranma está de pie atrás de la anciana y a su lado están Kuro y Emi, la ultima teniendo el seño fruncido e inflando los mofles en un puchero porque no entiende la razón por la que su prometido se está relacionando con humanos como si nada y él le dijo que le explicara todo cuando la anciana se vaya, ya que la tiene que hacer de traductor.

- La anciana quiere que le digas tus síntomas Akane. –dice con tranquilidad Ryuji y Akane asintió comenzando a decirlos.

- ¿Para qué esperas que la anciana le diga a esa humana que ella esta…? —Ryuji le tapa la boca a su prometida haciendo que esta lo mire de reojo entrecerrando la mirada.

- Deja que una experta hable con ellos, no los conoces y si se los decimos no nos van a creer. –le aclara destapándole la boca y Emi asintió con fastidio.

Ranma y Akane entrecierran la mirada hacia ellos al ver que hablan de ellos como si no estuvieran ahí.

Después de que Ryuji le traduzca a la anciana los síntomas de Akane esta vuelve a preguntar algo en chino haciendo que tanto ella como Ranma miren al demonio curiosos.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? Eso pregunto. –dice con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mirando a la peli-azul que se sonrojo toda al igual que Ranma.

- ¡No quiero hablar de eso estando ustedes dos aquí! –exclama avergonzada apuntando a Ranma y a Ryuji.

- Si Kuro sale, ¿Quién te va a traducir? –Ranma la mira con obviedad.

- Emi-chan parece entender lo que la anciana dice y habla nuestro idioma, que ella lo haga. –dice con firmeza y Emi frunce el seño porque la anden involucrando.

- Akane tiene razón, esto son cosas de mujeres. –Ryuji se soba la barbilla pensativo haciendo que Akane y Emi lo fulminen con la mirada porque su comentario sonó muy machista.

- Pero…

- ¡Solo salte Ranma! –ordena furiosa Akane.

Ranma suspira con pesadez y camina hacia la salida de la habitación.

- Emi tradúceles por favor. –Ryuji mira a su prometida que frunció más el seño.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ayudarlos? –pregunta ofendida.

- Porque ellos me ayudaron a mí a liberarte.

Emi mostro sorpresa, miro de reojo a Akane, para después mirar a Ranma que está en la entrada esperando a Ryuji, posando nuevamente la mirada en su prometido.

- Está bien. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, sintiéndose ansiosa porque su prometido le explique todo, pero sabe que no lo hará hasta que esto termine.

Ryuji le sonrío y le acaricio la cabeza haciéndola sonrojar, para después caminar hacia la puerta saliendo junto con Ranma.

Cuando ambos varones salieron Ranma pego su oído a la puerta, pero Kuro lo tomo de las solapas y lo alejo haciendo que este lo mire ofendido.

- No seas cotilla, ya se te dirá lo que tiene cuando terminen de analizarla.

- Como no se trata de tu prometida. –Ranma entrecierra la mirada.

- Tal vez.— Ryuji le sonríe altanero y Ranma le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Por cierto, aprovechando que estamos solos te quiero pedir de favor que sean menos ruidosos en la intimidad. Emi tiene buen oído como el mío y no la dejaran dormir.

Ranma todo sonrojado abre y cierra la boca como pescado no sabiendo que decir al saber que él los estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo mientras ellos intimaban, deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.

* * *

Regresando a la habitación con las femeninas Emi mira a la anciana que está hablando para después posar su mirada en Akane.

- Quiere tu respuesta sobre el periodo.

- Veamos. –Akane se soba la barbilla pensativa intentando recordarlo y sus ojos se ensancharon al caer en cuanta de algo. –Mi último periodo fue dos semanas antes de salir de Japón. –dice sorprendida.

- ¿Y eso fue…? –Emi alza ambas cejas.

- Once semanas. –Akane sigue con los ojos muy abiertos, estando en una especie de shock, como si sospechara la razón por la cual no ha tenido su periodo.

Emi asintió y le tradujo eso a la anciana que al oírlo asintió también y volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué si tienes relaciones sexuales? Y si la respuesta es sí, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste intimidad?

Akane se sonroja mas saliendo del shock.

- Si mantengo relaciones sexuales, y la última vez fue esta mañana. –susurra avergonzada, bajando la cabeza intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

Emi le tradujo eso a la anciana que asintió con compresión y volvió a hablar.

- Quiere hacerte un chequeo y pide que te acuestes, bajes el pantalón dejando al descubierto tu vientre y te alces un poco la… —Emi alza las cejas. –es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra, no sé cómo traducirla en tu idioma.

- Tengo una idea a que se refiere. –Akane le sonríe amigable. –Creo que quiere que me alce la blusa, es esto que llevo puesto.—dice señalándole la prenda y Emi asintió entendiendo porque no sabía lo que era, ya que no conocen las prendas extrañas que usa la peli-azul.

Akane hizo lo que la anciana le pidió y esta comenzó a palparle el vientre. La peli-azul se le ve nerviosa.

La anciana alza el rostro hacia la peli-azul y le sonríe amigable, para después decirle algunas frases.

- Felicidades, estas embarazada. –le traduce Emi haciendo que la peli-azul ensanche los ojos ante la confirmación de lo que sospechaba.

* * *

La anciana sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y haciendo que ambos varones la volteen a ver, y al instante Ranma se acerco a ella.

- ¿Qué tiene Akane? –pregunta ansioso.

La anciana dijo algo que en verdad Ranma no le entendió ni una silaba.

- Si. Él. –responde Ryuji apuntando a Ranma.

- ¿Yo qué? –Ranma se apunta a si mismo curioso.

- Tú eres la pareja de Akane.

- ¡Ah sí! ¡Soy yo! –exclama afirmándolo y mirando a la anciana que le sonrío y tomo sus manos entre las suyas diciéndole algo haciendo que Ranma mire a Ryuji.

- Felicidades por su primer hijo.

- ¿Ah? –Ranma lo mira incrédulo no sabiendo de que habla.

Ryuji comienza a caminar hacia la salida con la anciana mientras le habla en chino, dejando a Ranma que se quedo donde mismo y en la misma situación intentando que su cerebro analice las palabras.

Ryoji regreso unos minutos después viendo a Ranma que sigue igual como lo dejo haciendo que alce ambas cejas.

- ¿Na Kuro?... ¿qué significa lo que la anciana dijo? –Ranma lo voltea a ver teniendo expresión de llevar horas estudiando algo que nada mas no entiende.

- Que Akane está embarazada. –aclara con tranquilidad y Ranma ensancha los ojos.

- Si Akane está embarazada ¿significa que será mamá? –Ranma se muestra incrédulo.

- Que genio. –le responde de forma sarcástica.

- Y si ella será mamá ¿yo seré papá?

- ¿Tú crees? –pregunta con ironía, alzando ambas cejas, pero al ver la expresión de circunstancia del pelinegro suspiro con pesadez. –Si Ranma, serás papá. –dice con cansancio al saber que el pelinegro necesita que se lo digan así.

- _Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá, Serás papá, serás papá… —_esas palabras retumban una y otra vez en la cabeza del pelinegro que a los pocos segundos cayo desmayado.

* * *

- _¿Cómo se lo digo a Ranma? ¿Cómo lo va a tomar? ¿Se enojara o se pondrá feliz? _–Akane está sentada en el tufon mirando su vientre que aun es plano, posando sus manos sobre este, para después sonreír levemente. –_Aunque la noticia me cayó como en bomba no puedo evitar sentirme feliz al saber que el hijo de Ranma crece dentro de mí. –_Akane muestra ternura en su mirada, pero al sentir una penetrante mirada alza la suya viendo a Emi que esta de rodillas en su costado mirando su vientre. – ¿Qué pasa Emi-chan?

- ¿Qué se siente? –pregunta curiosa, alzando su mirada hacia su rostro.

- ¿El qué? –Akane la mira curiosa.

- Llevar un hijo en el vientre –Emi se muestra más curiosa y Akane sonrío divertida.

- _Podrá tener los años que sea, pero la verdad se porta como una niña. –_Es algo sencillamente maravilloso que no se puede explicar. Me entenderás cuando vivas la experiencia. –Emi se sonroja levemente, por lo que ladea su rostro a un lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo, divirtiendo más a Akane. –Aunque este feliz por la noticia no sé cómo se lo diré a Ranma, quien sabe como lo tome. –un profundo suspiro salió de sus labios.

- La anciana se lo dijo hace algunos minutos. –aclara indiferente, aunque se lo haya dicho en la otra habitación alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente.

- Menos mal que Ranma no sabe chino. –Akane suspira con pesadez.

- Ryuji le tradujo.

La peli-azul ensancho los ojos horrorizada, quería ser ella quien se lo dijera.

- _Maldito Kuro. –_una vena se le hincho en la cabeza. – ¿Y cómo lo tomo?

- Hizo preguntas estúpidas y se desmayo.

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_—a la peli-azul le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero luego suspiro con pesadez. –Tú y Kuro sabían lo que tenía antes de que la anciana lo dijera, ¿cómo es que lo sabían?

- Oímos el latido cardiaco de tu hijo. –dice apuntándole el vientre.

Akane mostro sorpresa, pero luego bajo la mirada a su vientre acariciándolo con ternura.

La puerta se abre haciendo que ambas dirijan su mirada hacia está viendo a Kuro cargar a Ranma como si fuera costal de papas. Camino hacia ellas, dejándolo caer alado de Akane que miro a su prometido sintiendo pena ajena.

- Emi, ven. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

- Si, muchas. También quiero que me aclares porque ellos te llaman Kuro. –dice mientras se pone de pie y Ryuji asintió.

* * *

- Entiendo. –Emi esta arrodillada frente de Ryuji, tiene sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y su cabeza inclinada. –Tanto tiempo pasó. –dice en un susurro que Ryuji alcanzo a escuchar.

El pelinegro gateo hacia ella, posando su mano derecha en su barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que lo mire a los ojos.

- Lo único que importa es que ahora estamos juntos. –Ryuji entrecierra sus ojos, y acerca su rostro al de ella que ha cerrado sus ojos sintiendo los labios de él siendo unidos con los suyos.

Ryuji comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella y Emi lo imito, posando sus codos en los hombros de él y acariciándole la nuca. Emi le mordió el labio inferior, sacándole un gruñido que quedo encerrado en el beso, momento que ella aprovecho adentrando su lengua en la boca de él haciéndolo sonreír entre el beso, y responderle de la misma forma, transformando el beso en uno apasionado donde sus lenguas tienen una intensa lucha.

Sin romper el beso Ryuji llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella, y se fue inclinando poco a poco hacia adelante hasta que la espalda de ella toco el suelo, quedando él encima, sin aplastarla.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso y separen un poco sus rostros al momento que abren sus ojos topándose con la mirada del otro. Emi con una mano le quita la gorra dejando ver sus orejas que acaricio con ambas manos haciéndolo gruñir.

- Te extrañe mucho Ryuji. –Emi alza su rostro un poco y pasa su traviesa lengua por los labios de él haciéndolo entrecerrar sus ojos y que su respiración se acelere.

- Yo también Emi, no tienes idea de cuánto desee volver a tenerte, hacerte mía. –Ryuji posa sus labios sobre los de ella, y va bajando en un camino de besos hacia el cuello haciéndola alzar el rostro dándole más acceso y entrecerrando sus ojos mientras su respiración se acelera y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

* * *

Ranma comienza a abrir los ojos, despertándose y cuando enfoco la vista lo primero que vio fueron los grandes y hermosos ojos de su prometida que lo miran curiosos.

- …kane. –la llama adormilado.

En cuanto la peli-azul lo mira ansiosa, esperando su reacción cuando se le quite lo adormilado, no se atreve a decir nada porque su lengua pareció dormirse.

- Tuve un sueño muy curioso. –Ranma sonríe levemente posando su brazo derecho sobre su frente y cerrando los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan al recordar el "sueño". –Soñé que íbamos a ser padres. –susurra apenado, pero por el silencio y la cercanía ella lo escucho perfectamente.

- Am… Ranma. –Akane sonríe nerviosa, sonrojándose también. –No fue un sueño… vamos a ser padres.

Ranma abre los ojos de golpe y se sienta como si trajera un resorte en la espalda. Akane alcanzo a enderezarse o seguro su prometido le hubiera dado un cabezazo ante lo brusco que se levanto.

De forma robótica Ranma voltea hacia ella y parpadea un par de veces.

- Ranma no te vayas a desmayar de nuevo. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose furiosa. –Acepta tu responsabilidad como hombre... ¡y la culpa fue de ambos! –exclama furiosa. –Ninguno se cuido… hay no sé cómo le vamos a hacer, somos muy jóvenes, ni la preparatoria alcanzamos a terminar porque nos vinimos aquí antes de graduarnos. –Akane lleva sus manos a su cabello mostrándose desesperada al caer en cuenta de eso.

- Akane. –Ranma la mira serio haciendo que esta lo mire, esperando su reacción paranoica también. – ¡Seremos padres! –exclama emocionado, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, haciendo que su prometida sea ahora la que se muestre sorprendida. – ¡Es la mejor noticia que he recibido en mi vida, tu y yo formaremos la familia que se me negó por culpa del viejo! –Ranma toma las manos de ella entre las suyas, mostrándose emocionado. – ¡No fue planeado, pero no importa, seguro no las ingeniaremos a salir adelante como siempre!... ya me imagino entrenando a mi hijo o hija, haciéndolo tan fuerte como su padre. –Ranma se le ve más emocionado mientras habla y Akane le sonrío enternecida, se lo está tomando mejor de lo que pensó, más feliz no podría estar. –Sería lindo que se parezca a ti, aunque prefiero que saque mi carácter. –dice pensativo haciendo que a su prometida le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Aunque pensándolo mejor si es niña que no se parezca a ti… no me malinterpretes, seguro si se parece a ti seria una monada de niña, pero hay mucho pervertido haya afuera y ya suficiente tengo con espantar tus acosadores, como para que se unan mas acosadores que irán tras nuestra hija. –Ranma frunce el seño mostrando desagrado, pero en eso cae en cuenta de algo y sus ojos muestran pavor, asustando a su prometida.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Akane, aun me sigo transformando en mujer ¿y si nuestro hijo se avergüenza? –pregunta asustado.

- Ranma aun transformándote sigues siendo tú y nuestro hijo no se avergonzara. –le dice con seguridad, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas, acunándolo con ellas y Ranma aun se muestra inseguro. –Todo va a estar bien. Tú serás un buen padre del cual nuestro hijo se sentirá orgulloso. –Akane amplía su sonrisa, esa que el pelinegro tanto ama y con solo verla siente que todo saldrá bien, sin importar lo difícil que sea.

Ranma le sonrío levemente sintiéndose más tranquilo, cerro sus ojos al igual que Akane y ambos se fundieron en un beso suave, donde ambos intentan trasmitirse apoyo y el amor que sienten por el otro.

- Les va a caer como en bomba a los viejos cuando lleguemos con la noticia de que al fin tendrán su tan esperado heredero. –dice divertido, después de romper el beso y posando su frente pegada a la de ella, en cuanto Akane frunció el seño.

- Ranma mientras estabas inconsciente estuve meditando sobre eso y la verdad no quiero regresar a Nerima, no ahorita. –Ranma la mira extrañado. –Es que desde que salimos de ahí nuestra relación ha avanzado mucho, sin tus locas prometidas, sin nuestra loca familia y los demás locos acosadores me siento más tranquila y segura. Temo que si regresamos todo vuelva a ser como antes y aunque suene egoísta yo quiero tener tranquilidad mientras espero la llegada del bebé. –Akane posa sus manos sobre su vientre, como si intentara protegerlo.

- Sobre que las cosas serán como antes no lo creo. Tal vez los acosos y planes locos de la familia sigan ahí, y es más que probable que nuestra intimidad no existirá estando ellos ahí. –Ranma frunce el seño al caer en cuenta de eso. –Te aseguro que si regresamos las cosas entre tú y yo seguirán como están ahorita, yo no seguiré negando mis sentimientos ante nadie mas mucho menos ante ti. –dice con firmeza y Akane le sonríe levemente. –Pero tienes razón, con esos locos ahí no tendrás un embarazo normal e incluso podrían ponerte en riesgo, además aquí con Kuro tenemos más intimidad… ¿y si nos tomamos nuestra luna de miel adelantado? –Ranma le sonríe con picardía.

- Pero no nos hemos casado. –Akane entrecierra la mirada.

- Por eso digo que no la tomamos por adelantado. –Ranma amplía su sonrisa. –Quedémonos aquí el tiempo que tú quieras.

- ¿Enserio?

- Enserio. –Ranma lleva sus manos al vientre de ella, posándolas encima de las que ella tiene ahí y une nuevamente sus labios, en un beso suave y apasionado que ella respondió gustosa.

**Continuará**

**kyaa...! ranma es un amor cuando se lo propone *o* kiero uno asi *¬* jajajaja...**

**ya se sta acercando la hora en la ke ranma y akane regresen a nerima con hijo incluido jajajaja...**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**disculpen la demora, pero la vdd he andado falta de tiempo -.-**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	7. Saotome Kenji

**Saotome Kenji**

Escondida entre unos arbustos esta Emi teniendo sus rodillas y manos apoyadas en el suelo, en toda posición de un depredador cazando a su víctima. Incluso su mirada se muestra analítica al observar la pequeña ardilla que esta unos metros delante de ella, distraída olfateando unos tomates que están cultivados ahí, ajena a que está siendo observada por la peli-plata.

Emi ya no vista esas ostentosas ropas tradicional china, ahora lleva puesto un Qipao –_vestimenta china, es como los vestidos que solía usar Shampoo—_es de color blanco con flores de cerezo adornándolo, le queda a mediación del muslo teniendo sus respectivas aberturas en los costados de las piernas, por lo que da perfecta vista de sus torneadas piernas, y aunque su busto no sea muy grande el qipao se ciñe perfectamente a su figura, marcando su pequeña cintura.

Las zapatillas chinas que usa son blancas también. Su cabello lo lleva suelto, dejándolo caer en cascada sobre sus hombros. No tapa con nada sus orejas que ahorita están alzadas, alerta ante cualquier sonido y su cola sobresale por un agujero que le hizo al Qipao, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

La peli-plata salta atrapando a la ardilla en sus manos que chilla asustada y se remueve intentando zafarse pero Emi la sostiene bien y le sonríe tétrica.

- Con que tú eres quien mordisqueaba la cosecha. –Emi amplia su sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura de donde sobresalen un par de colmillos como los de un lobo.

- ¿Qué paso con ese melón que te encargue Emi?

La mencionada alza la mirada viendo Akane en la entrada trasera de la casa, teniendo sus manos en la cintura estilo jarra y viendo con desaprobación a Emi. El gran patio de la cabaña lo convirtieron en un invernadero donde cosecharon varias verduras y frutas.

En estos meses Akane ha tenido algunos cambios en su cuerpo, como por ejemplo su vientre es más grande, al contar ya con ocho meses de embarazado, casi nueve. Sus pechos crecieron también debido a la lactancia, y sus ojos poseen un hermoso brillo que poseen todas las embarazadas.

La peli-azul lleva puesto un vestido de batita de color verde jade, le llaga a mediación de las rodillas y se ciñe en sus senos resaltándolos más, tiene un escote cuadrado dejando ver parte de sus senos. Su cabello corto es adornado por un lazo del mismo color del vestido y lleva puestas unas cómodas zapatillas chinas de color negro.

- En eso estaba cuando me tope con la que mordisqueaba nuestra cosecha. –Emi se pone de pie y alza la ardilla, mostrándole a la ladrona.

- Mm… para mí que viste esa ardilla y quisiste jugar con ella. –Akane entrecierra la mirada y la peli-plata la mira ofendida. –Siempre te entretienes con cualquier cosa como si fueras una niña… siempre jugueteando, entreteniéndote y haciendo berrinches. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios y Emi frunce el seño sintiéndose más ofendida. –Y Kuro empeora las cosas, te consiente tanto, te da lo que quieres a la hora que quieres. –Akane vuelve a suspirar, siempre que la reprime siente que tiene una hija o una hermana menor. –Y como te veo como una niña haces que me traume cuando andas de apasionada con Kuro, son unos descarados. –dice ofendida, recordando las veces que los ha visto en sus momentos de fogosidad, incluso un par de veces los vio en una escena no apta para menores en la habitación de la pareja.

- Bueno ya. –Emi la fulmina con la mirada. –Mira que tú no eres menos inocente que yo. Solo hay que ver tu pansa. –dice apuntándola con la mirada y Akane se sonroja más, por lo que carraspea la garganta nerviosa.

- Deja de jugar con esa ardilla y mejor corta el melón. Tengo antojo, además Ranma y Kuro ya están por llegar del entrenamiento y seguro vendrán con ganas de picar algo.

- Que no estaba jugando, la estaba cazando para sacarla de nuestra cosecha. –dice indignada, pero en eso grita adolorida ya que la ardilla la mordió haciendo que la suelte y aprovecho para huir. – ¡Maldita ardilla, cuando la vuelva a ver la mato! –Emi mira furiosa por donde la ardilla se fue, desde ahora se ha convertido en su enemiga.

- Entra a casa para curarte esa mordida, solo espero no se te infecte. –Akane suspira con pesadez, viendo como el dedo de la chica sangra, enserio que siente que cuida de una hermana menor.

Emi frunce el seño, Akane siempre se la pasa ordenándole cosas y reprimiéndola, pero igual le hace caso, camina hacia donde dejo el melón que corto antes de ver a la ardilla y lo toma con la mano que no le sangra para después caminar hacia la cabaña donde la espera Akane.

* * *

Ranma y Kuro van entrando por la puerta principal de la cabaña. Ranma viste sus tradicionales ropas chinas, solo que por el calor que hace su camisa no tiene mangas dejando ver sus marcados brazos.

Kuro viste algo parecido a él, solo que su camisa sin mangas es de color negra, además que su cintillo de tela es más ancho para esconder su cola de los humanos, y sigue cubriendo sus orejas con una gorra.

Ambos varones están aterrados y con algunas heridas superficiales que se hicieron en el entrenamiento.

Ranma está por anunciar su llegada cuando oyen un chillido de dolor femenino y muy conocido para Kuro quien sin esperarlo corrió hacia el comedor de dónde provino siendo seguido por Ranma.

Ambos llegan al comedor y se detienen al ver a Akane sentada en una silla limpiándole con un algodón con alcohol el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Eimi que está de pie frente a ella.

- Oh… ¡bienvenidos! –Akane alza la mirada hacia ellos.

- ¡Arde, arde, arde…! ¡quita esa cosa de mi dedo! –se queja Emi con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué paso? –Kuro se acerca a su prometida, colocándose a su lado y poniéndose en cuclillas, mirándole la mano.

- Ryuji dile que deje de ponerme esa cosa, arde mucho. –Emi mira al pelinegro, mostrándole una mirada de sufrimiento que le acongojo el corazón al demonio que la miro como si la estuvieran matando haciendo que a Ranma y Akane les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No seas exagerada, solo es alcohol que te ayudara a desinfectar esa mordida que te hizo la ardilla. –dice exasperada Akane.

- Es que no eres nada delicada al curar, no sé como Ranma sigue dejando que cures sus heridas.

- Uno se acostumbra a todo, incluso a los malos tratos. –Ranma se encoge de hombros mostrando indiferencia, pero cae de espalda a causa de la botella de alcohol que le aventó Akane con fuerza, dándole en la frente.

Ahora son Emi y Ryuji quien muestran incredulidad y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, no importa cuánto lleven viviendo con ellos, nunca se acostumbraran a la forma en que se llevan esos dos.

- Estúpido. –Akane fulmina con la mirada a su prometido que está tirado en el suelo con el pie derecho alzado, para después dirigir su mirada furiosa hacia Emi que se estremeció. –Y tu mal agradecida, sino te gusta cómo te curo cúrate tu misma. –dice molesta, mostrándose ofendida al cruzar sus brazos a la altura de su pecho alzando mas sus senos.

- Ryuji. –Emi extiende su mano hacia Ryuji, alzando su dedo malo y poniendo cara cien por ciento violable a los ojos del demonio.

Kuro la toma de la muñeca guiando ese dedo a sus labios, metiéndolo en la boca con sensualidad sin apartar su mirada penetrante de la mirada de ella que no la aparta y sus mejillas se han sonrojado.

- Por favor váyanse a otro lado. –Akane desvía la mirada avergonzada ante el ambiente que empieza a rodear a esos dos.

Ambos la miran de reojo mientras Kuro saca el dedo de su boca, para después posar su mirada en Emi.

- ¿Quieres darte un baño conmigo Emi? –Kuro le sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionada y Kuro se pone de pie, para después tomarla de la mano y salir con ella de ahí.

- _Enserio que jamás me acostumbrare a ver esto, siento como si un pervertido engañara a una niña inocente para hacer cosas de adultos, aun sabiendo que Emi de inocente ni el pelo. —_Akane suspira con pesadez y mejor se pone de pie para cortar ese melón del cual tiene antojo.

La peli-azul se puso frente a la mesa partiendo en varias rebanadas la fruta, pero se estremeció al sentir unos masculinos brazos rodeándole la cintura y sentir unas fuertes manos posarse en su gran estomago que acaricia con suavidad.

- Estas todo sudado, quítate. –dice molesta, aun no se le pasa lo ofendido por lo que le dijo hace un momento.

- Te sugeriría que nos duchemos juntos, pero Kuro y Emi ya nos ganaron el baño. –dice divertido, posando su barbilla sobre el hombro derecho de la peli-azul.

- Tonto. –Akane frunce el seño, no se la va a poner tan fácil.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? –Ranma le rosa el cuello con la nariz, deleitándose con su aroma y haciéndola estremecer.

- Bien. —susurra deleitándose por las caricias e inconscientemente inclinando su cabeza un lado dándole más acceso.

- Anoche no pudiste dormir porque cierto diablillo estuvo muy inquieto, espero ya se esté portando bien. –dice con reproche mirándole el vientre.

- Es inquieto como el padre. –dice divertida. —Pero no me ha dado molestias en todo el día, ha estado tranquilo… bueno solo me ha provocado más antojos. –Akane sonríe con más diversión tomando una rebanada de melón para llevarla a su boca y darle una mordida.

- Al menos se ha portado bien. –Ranma sonríe levemente y quita sus manos de su vientre para tomar una rebanada de melón, para después separarse de ella y recargarse en la mesa. –Últimamente ha estado muy inquieto… ¿segura que no quieres que vayamos con la anciana Tian? –Akane roda los ojos.

- No, ya te he dicho que exageras. –dice con fastidio mirando como su prometido frunce el seño mientras le da una mordida a su rebanada de melón. –Por cierto necesito que te bañes para que me acompañes al mercado.

- Pues hay que esperar a que Emi y Kuro terminen su baño. –Ranma suelta un profundo suspiro y Akane lo imita.

* * *

Caminando por el mercado del pueblo se ven a Akane quien es tomada de la mano por Ranma y a su lado va Kuro quien toma de la mano a Emi quien no se cubre ni sus orejas ni cola, por más que intentaron convencerla en el pasado que debe hacerlo para que los demás no la miren raro se negó a hacerlo y Kuro no la forzó, pero al ser una aldea pequeña ya casi todo el pueblo la han visto con ellas y ante la edad que aparentan piensan que simplemente son postizas y se las pone como juego.

Un agradable aroma le dio de lleno a Emi quien agito su nariz olfateando y rápidamente su mirada de se desvió hacia un puesto donde venden pescado frito que es de donde provenía el olor.

- ¡Por aquí Ryuji! –exclama emocionada, jaloneándolo hacia el puesto.

Kuro se deja llevar complaciéndola como siempre haciendo que Ranma y Akane detengan su paso, se miren entre si y suspiren resignados siguiéndolos.

Emi se detuvo junto a Kuro en el puesto absorbiendo el aroma que desprenden los pescados y deleitándose con él.

La vendedora que es una señora de edad, regordeta y bajita, sonríe divertida al ver como la chica se deleita con el aroma.

Ranma y Akane que les dieron alcance también se deleitaron con el aroma haciendo que las tripas de ambos gruñan.

- Quiero comer esto Ryuji, cómpramelo. –exclama emocionada y alzando su mirada hacia el pelinegro que la está viendo divertido.

- Su hermanita es muy mona. –la vendedora le sonríe amigable a Kuro quien la volteo a ver frunciendo el seño.

Ranma se tapo la boca para no soltar la carcajada y Akane le codeo las costillas mirándolo de forma desaprobatoria. Ante el tiempo que han estado viviendo ahí ambos se han visto obligados a aprender el idioma.

- No es mi hermanita. –Kuro la fulmina con la mirada haciendo que la mujer lo mire apenada.

- Somos prometidos. –aclara Emi también molesta, no le gusta cuando la confunden con hermana de su prometido.

- Lo siento. –dice apenada la mujer, pero dedicándole una mirada de maldito pedófilo a Kuro haciendo que Ranma se le inflen las mejillas que están rojas y los ojos le lloren donde se está aguantando la carcajada.

* * *

Se ve nuevamente a los cuatro caminando por el mercado; Akane, Ranma y Emi sosteniendo unas baritas que tienen pescado frito las cuales se comen, disfrutándolas. Kuro sigue con mueca de malas pulgas, aun enfadado porque sigan confundiendo a su prometida con su hermana menor y de cómo lo miran cuando se aclara que es su prometida.

- _Humanos ineptos. Entre los de mi especie no es algo del otro mundo ver parejas como Emi y yo… además no sé porque la confunden como mi hermana menor sino nos parecemos en nada. –_Kuro gruñe como perro rabioso y pela sus dientes enseñando sus colmillos por lo que sus tres acompañantes lo voltean a ver curiosos.

- Ryuji supéralo. Solo son humanos. –Emi asintió dándosela razón a sí misma.

- No culpes a los de nuestra especie, que no es nuestra culpa que la diferencia de edad que aparenten sea mucha… es lógico que todos te verán como un aprovechado cuando digas que Emi es tu prometida. –Ranma le sonríe con mofa y Kuro lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ranma no molestes a Kuro. –le dice con reproche Akane y Ranma se rasca la nuca sonriendo apenado.

- Pues los humanos son unos ignorantes, los de mi especie tardan más en crecer físicamente. –aclara Emi con fastidio, para después darle una mordida a su pescado y Kuro asintió dándole la razón.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema. —Akane suspira con pesadez, para después mirar a Emi. –Emi necesito comprar unas cosas, acompáñame y deja que los chicos vayan a comprar los víveres que hacen falta. Ya les hice una lista.

- ¿Por qué no vamos con ustedes? –Ranma mira curioso a su prometida.

- Quiero comprar cosas de chicas y no me gusta que dos hombres me acompañen para eso. –dice con firmeza y Ranma roda los ojos, si él más que nadie sabe las cosas que usan las chicas, es una la mitad del tiempo… aunque desde que llegaron hay pocas veces se ha convertido en mujer, le pasa más cuando está en Nerima y teniendo esa viejita que riega la calle siempre ahí. – ¡Vamos Emi! –Akane la toma del brazo y la jala hacia ella.

Emi se deja llevar mostrándose resignada, mirando hacia atrás donde esta Kuro quien le sonríe en son de apoyo.

- Vayamos por esos víveres. –Ranma suspira resignado y Kuro simplemente asintió.

* * *

Frente a un puesto de ropa interior femenina se encuentra Akane quien tiene un sostén en cada mano mirándolos indecisa.

- ¿Cuál te llevarías tú? –Akane mira curiosa a Emi.

- Los dos. Dices que los necesitas, puesto que los otros ya no te quedan. –Emi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Es que mis senos han crecido mucho. –Akane baja la mirada a sus senos y suspira con pesadez.

- ¿Me estas presumiendo? –Emi entrecierra la mirada hacia ella y a Akane le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Para nada, sabes que me crecen por la lactancia, además es mejor tenerlos pequeños porque así no te duele la espalda. –la peli-azul vuelve a suspirar con pesadez recordando esos dolores de espalda que le dan frecuentemente por el peso extra que lleva al frente.

- Ryuji siempre dice que le gustan mis senos, pero no le creo menos cuando se que antes de conocerlo él tenía amantes pechugonas. –Emi frunce el seño celosa recordando las mujeres que tuvo como amante su prometido antes de que se conocieran.

- ¿Y como sabes eso si se supone aun no lo conocías? –Akane la mira curiosa.

- Porque Ryuji seguía frecuentándolas cuando llegue a su castillo. –dice molesta, frunciendo mas el seño al recordar eso.

- Maldito bastardo. –un aura asesina rodea a Akane quien ya se está imaginando como retorcerle el cuello a ese demonio pervertido. – ¿Cómo permitiste eso? Yo ya lo hubiera matado.

- Bueno… —Emi se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Cuando yo llegue al castillo pues digamos que no nos caíamos bien, ninguno quería estar con el otro. Él no quería a una mocosa caprichosa y mimada, y yo no quería a un amargado arrogante y estúpido que se la pasaba diciéndome mocosa. –Akane se le hace difícil imaginar a Kuro llamando así a Emi, desde que lo conoce mira a Emi como si fuera lo más valioso que tiene y nunca la insulta. –Lógicamente él no cambio su estilo de vida cuando yo llegue, no le importaba que fuera su prometida seguía teniendo sus amantes. –dice con cierto rencor y Akane frunce el seño. – En ese tiempo no me importaba, de hecho no quería ni verlo, me llevaba mejor con Tatsuya quien fue el mejor amigo de Ryuji y su hombre de confianza. –dice con algo de tristeza recordando que murió por protegerla. –Con el tiempo, la convivencia nos fuimos conociendo, de pronto él dejo de ver a sus amantes, no llevaba a ninguna al castillo, me dejo de llamar mocosa, me dejo de mirar con fastidio. Yo deje de verlo con furia, ya que siempre lo culpaba del compromiso, me ponía nerviosa su cercanía y pensaba mas en el, lo observaba mas… ¡en fin! Nos enamoramos él uno del otro… según Ryuji me confesó que yo le guste desde que me vio pero no quería admitirlo porque sería mostrarse conforme con que decidan su vida por él, y siendo sincera yo me sentí igual cuando lo conocí. –Emi se rasca la nuca y sonríe levemente.

- Tu historia ciertamente es algo parecida a la mía. –Akane sonríe con algo de melancolía. –Aunque lo de insultar no ha cambiado, ese idiota me sigue insultando y molestando, aunque ahora lo hace menos.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendida y Akane asintió divertida.

- Me llevare estos dos. –Akane mira a la vendedora, entregándole el par de sostenes para después mirar a Emi. – ¿Tu llevaras algo? –pregunta curiosa.

- Todo esto. –Emi se voltea y vuelve a voltear hacia ella mostrándole varios conjuntos de encaje demasiado provocativos, haciendo que Akane la mire incrédula.

- Emi esto es muy… muy revelador. –Akane toma unas bragas del montón que tomo la chica mostrando que es de encaje trasparente sin forro ni nada, además es tanga.

- Ryuji compro la otra vez uno de estos para mí y lo desgarro cuando me lo puse. –dice pensativa. –luego se lamento, dijo que le había gustado, así que compro varios para modelárselos. –dice sin vergüenza alguna y sonriendo traviesa.

- _Kuro salió más pervertido que Ranma… enserio que lo veré con otros ojos. Bien dicen que los seriecitos son los peores. –_Akane se le sombrea la frente de negro.

* * *

Ambas chicas van caminando por el mercado cargando las bolsas donde llevan la ropa interior. Mientras caminan Akane lleva una mano a su vientre sintiendo cierta molestia y haciendo una mueca con su rostro, detalle que no paso desapercibido para la peli-plata que la miro de reojo.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Últimamente ha andado muy inquieto. –dice, frunciendo mas el seño al sentir más la molestia.

- ¿Crees que ya es hora?

- No, no lo creo. Solo anda moviéndose mucho, supongo es normal. –Akane sonríe levemente, pero su sonrisa se vio forzada.

- ¿Segura? –Emi la mira insegura.

Akane marca más su sonrisa, la verdad no está segura puesto que es su primer embarazo y no ha convivido con alguien que haya estado embarazada antes.

- ¡Mira, los chicos! –Akane alza la mirada viendo entre la gente a unos metros delante de ellas a Ranma y Kuro quienes les dan la espalda al caminar.

Emi miro al frente y sonrío, olvidándose del tema y corre hacia Kuro, brincando hacia su espalda, trepándose haciéndolo detener su paso al sentir ese peso extra en la espalda, unos brazos rodeándole el cuello y un aroma muy conocido para él.

- ¡Te atrape! –exclama juguetona, quitándole la gorra para después tomar entre sus dientes una de sus orejas, mordiéndola con suavidad.

Kuro gruño y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras Ranma ha detenido su paso y los mira avergonzado ante sus muestras de afecto tan demostrativas.

- Emi ya te he dicho que no hagas eso en público porque me es difícil contenerme cuando muerdes mis orejas. –dice con reproche, aunque su mirada muestra picardía al voltear sobre su hombro ya que ella le ha dejado de morder la oreja y lo mira por sobre el hombro de él, por lo que cuando volteo le dio un beso de pico en los labios.

- Por favor sean más discretos. –dice avergonzado Ranma haciendo que ambos salgan de su burbuja de amor y lo volteen a ver. – ¿Y Akane? –Ranma alza ambas cejas al no verla cerca de Emi.

- Ella esta… —Emi voltea hacia donde dejo a Akane viéndola de rodillas en el suelo, teniendo una mueca de dolor y tocándose el vientre.

Ranma siguió su mirada hacia donde miro la peli-plata viendo a su prometida por lo que sus ojos rápidamente mostraron preocupación.

- ¡Akane! –el pelinegro corre hacia su prometida tirando en el proceso las bolsas de víveres que cargaba.

Emi salto, bajándose de la espalda de Kuro y también corrió mostrando preocupación hacia la chica y Kuro corrió atrás de ella también viéndose preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa Akane? ¿Estás bien? –Ranma llego a su lado y se arrodillo pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

- No lo sé… yo… me duele mucho. –Akane alza la mirada hacia donde esta Ranma, mostrándose preocupada y asustada, mismos sentimientos que mostraron los ojos de su prometido que no sabe qué hacer.

- Tal vez son contracciones. –dice serio Kuro quien ha llegado junto Emi y habían escuchado eso ultimo.

- ¿Qué esperas bobo? –exclama alterada Emi, mirando a Ranma. – ¡Llévala con la vieja Tian!

Ranma asintió y con absoluto cuidado cargo a su prometida, y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos. Ranma corrió a todo lo que pudo y el par de demonios recogieron las bolsas que tiraron para después correr para darles alcance.

* * *

Dentro de la cabaña donde vive la anciana Tian se ve a Ranma caminar de un lado a otro, se le ve tenso y su rostro muestra angustia.

Sentado en una silla de madera esta Kuro quien tiene sus piernas y brazos cruzados, y ojos cerrados, viéndose tranquilo.

Emi esta dentro de la habitación donde Akane está dando a luz, la anciana le pidió que entrara para que le ayude.

Los gritos de la peli-azul que proviene de la habitación hace que el pelinegro se tense y angustie más.

De pronto se oye un grito más desgarrador que los anteriores haciendo que Ranma se estremezca.

- Ya no lo soporto. –Ranma camina hacia donde está la puerta.

- No puedes entrar. –dice con tranquilidad Kuro cuando Ranma poso su mano en la perilla.

- No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada. Llevan horas de ahí, tantas que ya casi es media noche y Akane está sufriendo. –dice frustrado, volteándolo a ver por sobre su hombro.

- Aunque entres no harás ningún cambio, el bebé no nacerá mas pronto y solo asustaras a Akane si te ve en ese estado de desesperación y angustia cada que la oyes gritar.

- Lo sé, pero… —Ranma aprieta con más fuerza los puños. –Ellas está sufriendo y yo…

- No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Traer un hijo al mundo es algo doloroso y no es nada fácil. Si entras no harás que el dolor sea menor. –Kuro abre los ojos y lo mira con seriedad.

Ranma gruñe furioso, pero se tensa cuando se oyó un grito aun mas desgarrador viniendo de la habitación seguido de un fuerte llanto infantil haciendo que el pelinegro mire la puerta en estado de shock.

Kuro tranquilamente se pone de pie, colocándose a su lado y le palmea el hombro.

- Lo peor ya termino… felicidades. –Kuro le sonríe levemente y Ranma lo voltea a ver dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

Lo que siente al saber que su hijo ha nacido es un conjunto de sensaciones que le son difíciles de explicar.

La puerta es abierta dejando ver a Emi cargando una palangana con agua y trapos húmedos manchados de sangre.

- Felicidades Ranma… es una monada de niño. –Emi le sonríe amigable y Ranma amplía su sonrisa.

- Quier…

- Espera un poco. La anciana Tian me mando por más agua para limpiar a Akane y al niño. Aun no puedes verlos, no están en condiciones. –dice con firmeza.

- Pero…

- Nada. Se paciente. –dice con firmeza, saliendo completamente de la habitación e ingeniándoselas para cerrar la puerta e ir por esa agua tibia que le pidieron.

- Esperaste nueve meses para conocerlo y casi todo un día de parto. Unos minutos mas no te hará daño. –Kuro le palmea el hombro divertido y Ranma baja la cabeza derrotado.

* * *

La anciana y Emi acaban de salir de la habitación dejando a Akane sola. La peli-azul está sentada en un futon teniendo sus piernas tapadas. Lleva puesto un kimono blanco que pertenece a la anciana, se lo presto ya que el vestido quedo manchado de sangre.

La chica se ve algo pálida y cansada, pero sus ojos brillan de felicidad al ver a ese ser que tiene en brazos, que es envuelto por una sábana blanca. Akane le acaricia una sonrosada mejilla a su hijo el cual esta alimentándose de ella.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Ranma, quien la cerro atrás de sí y se recargo en ella, mostrándose cohibido, sin saber qué hacer.

Sus ojos se toparon con los de su prometida que alzo la mirada cuando oyó la puerta ser abierta y le sonrío de esa forma que siempre ha hecho que su corazón se aloque. Sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro también le sonrío, como solo a ella le sonríe.

- Acércate Ranma… ¿acaso no quieres conocerlo? –comenta divertida.

Ranma se enderezo y camino hacia ella, cuando llego a su lado se arrodillo viendo como Akane deja de alimentarlo y se cubre su seno. El pelinegro se inclino viendo ese ser tan perfecto a sus ojos: su hijo. Tan pequeño, tan lindo y tan delicado. Su piel rosada seguramente porque acaba de nacer, sus ojos son grandes de color azul, como los suyos. Sus facciones son tan lindas y angelicales. Y cubriendo su cabecita tiene cabello de color azul, como el de Akane.

- ¡Tiene tu cabello! –exclama sorprendido, llevando su mano derecha hacia el cabello del niño acariciándolo, sintiéndolo igual de suave que el de su prometida.

- Y tus ojos. –Akane sonríe divertida. –En facciones aunque aún no se le defina bien creo que se parece a ti. –Akane lo voltea a ver emocionada.

- Yo creo que se parece a ti. –Ranma baja su mano acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad al bebé que mira embelesado, sin poder apartar la mirada de él. Se le hace increíble que ese pequeño sea fruto del amor que se tienen, que ellos dos le hayan dado vida.

- ¿Tú crees?... cuando crezca un poco mas se verá a quien se parece. –comenta divertida.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú? –Ranma deja de ver a su hijo y mira a su prometida, notando lo pálida que esta lo que le hizo fruncir el seño preocupado.

- Muy cansada y débil. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Aun sientes dolor? –Ranma se muestra más preocupado, cosa que enterneció a Akane que se contuvo por chillar como una adolecente viendo a su ídolo musical.

- Algo. –Akane le sonríe nerviosa y Ranma frunce más su seño. – ¿No quieres cargarlo?

- ¡No! –dice exaltado y moviendo su cabeza a los lados de forma exagerada. –Puedo lastimarlo. Nunca he cargado un recién nacido. –comenta algo asustado, divirtiéndola.

- No lo lastimaras si lo cargas con cuidado, además algún día tienes que cargarlo, es tu hijo. –comenta divertida.

- Yo…

- Vamos. –Akane lo toma con cuidado, alzándolo y lo extiende a él.

Ranma nervioso alza sus brazos en posición como los tiene su prometida quien con cuidado coloco al niño en ellos.

- Akane con cuidado. –dice nervioso.

- Lo sé bobo. Tu solo sostenlo bien pero no lo aprietes.

Ranma asintió mostrándose más nervioso. Teniéndolo en brazos lo acerco a su cuerpo sintiendo como se acurruca y se tranquilizo un poco al ver que parece no lastimarlo.

Akane miro enternecida como Ranma carga y mira al pequeño Saotome, el cual al sentir la calidez diferente a la de su madre comenzó a hacer un puchero sobresaltando a Ranma que se asusto al oírlo llorar.

- ¡Akane creo que lo lastime! –exclama espantado.

- No lo lastimaste Ranma… seguramente aun tiene hambre o tal vez sueño. Dámelo.

Ranma aun asustado lo coloca con absoluto cuidado sobre los brazos de su prometida, viendo como el pequeño se acurruca con ella aun llorando, buscando con su carita los senos de ella. Akane se descubrió uno de sus senos y el pequeño al instante tomo el pezón y comenzó a comer.

- Es un glotón como tú. –comenta divertida.

- Creo que hizo que se me antoje la leche a mi también. –Ranma sonríe con picardía.

- Pervertido. –Akane lo fulmina con la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojan haciendo que Ranma amplié su sonrisa.—De una vez te informo que por cuarenta días no podemos hacer el amor. –Ranma ensancha los ojos espantado.

- ¿Por qué?—exclama exaltado.

- Porque aun estoy adolorida, además durante esos días estaré ovulando y hay muchas posibilidades de que me embarace nuevamente. –Ranma se sorprende más y baja la cabeza deprimido.

- Bueno… si quedas embarazada nuevamente no es tan malo, solo míralo, nos salen muy monos. –comenta divertido y Akane se sonroja mas.

- Nada de nada Saotome. No quiero embarazarme tan rápido de nuevo. –Ranma baja la cabeza derrotado. –Si tenemos otro será cuando Kenji este mas grande. –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Kenji? –Ranma la mira curioso.

- Ese será su nombre. Me gusto… ¿a ti no te gusta?

- Me encanta. Saotomo Kenji, suena muy bien. –Ranma le sonríe levemente y Akane le regresa la sonrisa.

El pelinegro se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios, al separarse pega su frente con la de ella.

- Gracias Akane, por darme un hijo.

- Bobo. –le dice apenada, pero sonriéndole al igual que él le sonríe a ella.

**Continuará**

**aciendo de lado lo pervertido de ranma la vdd kedo re mono el final *o***

**spero ke les haya gustado el kap, ke cada vez stamos mas cerca de ke regresen a nerima :)**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidens**

**besos**

**sayo**

**kriss**


	8. De vuelta en Nerima

**De vuelta en Nerima**

En el patio trasero de la cabaña se ve a Emi de pie teniendo los ojos vendados. La chica lleva puesto un qipao de color blanco con flores azules. Le llega diez centímetros debajo de los glúteos con sus respectivas aberturas en los costados, es de mangas cortas y le queda ceñido. En sus manos la chica sostiene varias shuriken.

A un par de metros, sentado en el pasto esta Kenji quien cuenta con siete meses de edad. El pequeño lleva puesto un mameluco felpudo de color azul, encima una chamarrita del mismo color, un gorrito de lana con orejas de gato cubre su cabecita, trae bufanda, guantes y botitas. El frio que hace provoca que sus mejillas y nariz están rojitas.

El pequeño mira atento a Emi quien da un gran salto dando varias volteretas en el aire mientras lanza los shuriken que se clavan en un tiro al blanco que está en el árbol de enfrente, clavándose todos en el centro.

Emi cae de pie en el mismo lugar y se quita la venda de los ojos, para después extender sus brazos a los lados y Kenji aplaude emocionado.

- Genial ¿na Ken-chan? –Emi voltea hacia el pequeño peli-azul que sigue aplaudiendo emocionado.

- Con que aquí están.

Esa voz femenina decir eso en forma de reproche hace que ambos se tensen. Emi alza la mirada nerviosa y Kenji voltea mirando a Akane en la entrada de la cabaña teniendo sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y los mira con reproche.

Después del embarazo la peli-azul recupero su figura, aunque para deleite de Ranma los senos le quedaron más grande que antes de embarazarse, pero no tanto como cuando estaba embarazada y los primeros meses después del parto.

La chica lleva puesta una blusa de cuello color rosa que le queda ceñida al cuerpo marcando su figura y es de mangas largas; unos jeans de color azul marino y unos tenis.

- Emi te dije que no sacaras a Kenji, hace mucho frio… aun no entiendo cómo puedes andar con esa ropa tan ligera con este clima. –dice con reproche.

- Soy demonio de las nieves, no siento el frio. –dice con fastidio. –Y abrigue a Ken-chan muy bien para poder sacarlo. –Akane suspira exasperada.

- Como sea… ya está la comida así que entren para que coman. –Akane da media vuelta adentrándose en la cabaña sin ver como ambos se han tensado.

- Lo siento Ken-chan, se me paso el tiempo jugando contigo que no me di cuenta de la hora. Deje que Akane se me adelantara y preparara la comida antes que yo me pusiera a hacerla. –Emi mira con cara de mártir a Kenji que la miro como si entendiera la situación.

Emi se acerca al pequeño y lo toma en brazos mirándolo acongojada.

- Se fuerte Ken-chan, si llevas la sangre de Ranma tu estomago lo soportara. —le dice dramática. –Supongo que extrañas cuando solo te alimentabas de leche materna. –dice con pesar.

* * *

- Vamos Kenji abre la boca. –dice exasperada Akane quien extiende una cuchara con 0papilla hacia su retoño que aprieta con fuerza su boquita.

Kenji está sentado en su periquera, frente a él está sentada Akane quien sostiene en su otra mano el plato con papilla, la cual desprende un extraño aroma y es de color negra.

- ¿De que es la papilla? ¿De ciruelo? –Emi que está sentada en otra silla mira curiosa la papilla mientras lleva a su boca un emparedado que ella misma se preparo.

- ¡Es de manzana! –exclama ofendida y Emi casi cae estilo anime.

- ¿Cómo es que una papilla de manzana es negra? –pregunta incrédula, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Solo se me quemo un poco. –Akane la voltea a ver notando que come un emparedado lo que la hizo fruncir el seño. – ¿Tu porque estas comiéndote eso y no lo que prepare? Te dije que sobre la estofa esta el estofado que hice para la comida, que solo te sirvieras. –regaña molesta, enserio siente que son dos hijos los que tiene.

- No gracias, aun quiero vivir y tu comida mata hasta demonios. –Emi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kenji la voltea a ver como una traidora por dejarlo comer a él solo la comida de su madre haciendo que Emi le sonría apenada.

- Maldita mal agradecida, no te vuelvo a dar de mi comida. –dice entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada y teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

- ¿Me lo juras? –Emi la mira esperanzada porque ella no intente obligarla nuevamente a comer su comida como ha pasado muchas veces en el pasado.

Akane afila mas su mirada y una potente aura de batalla la rodea, sedienta desangre de demonio, pero luego aspira un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse, ahorita lo importante es alimentar a su retoño.

- Vamos Kenji, deja de ser un cabezón como tu padre y abre la boca. –Akane regresa su atención a su retoño que aprieta con más fuerza su boquita para que su madre no meta esa cosa llamada comida en su boquita.

- Ya deja de insistirle. El pobre no quiere morir apenas teniendo siete meses de vida… mejor deja le preparo yo una papilla nueva. –Kenji mira agradecido a la peli-plata que esta por ponerse de pie para hacerle otra papilla pero palideció al tener la mirada asesina de Akane tétrica sobre ella.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué mi hijo no abre la boca porque no le gusta mi comida?

- Am… ¿no has pensado que esa es la razón por la que no quiere abrir la boca cuando tú preparas la papilla? Cuando la preparamos Ranma o yo si la abre sin pedírselo. –comenta nerviosa.

Akane frunce el seño, después mira la papilla que ella misma hizo y la prueba un poco haciendo una mueca de asco. La peli-azul baja la cabeza y se pone de pie no dejando ver su rostro y los demás la miran curiosos.

- Te encargo que le hagas la papilla a Kenji. –su tono de voz sonó decaído y sin alzar el rostro salió de la cocina.

- Creo que hable de más. –Emi mira apenada a Kenji que apunta la papilla que su madre le preparo para después apuntar su boca. – ¿Ahora quieres comerla? –Emi le sonríe levemente, puede ser muy pequeño pero entiende muy bien las cosas que pasan a su alrededor.

* * *

Ranma y Kuro van llegando a la cabaña, pero el segundo detiene su paso de golpe haciendo que Ranma lo imite y lo mire curioso, notando como mueve la nariz como si estuviera olfateando.

Ambos visten las tradicionales ropas chinas que suelen usar solo que ahora la playera es de mangas largas.

- Creo que Akane hizo la comida. —Kuro se estremeció y Ranma palideció.

- Kuro deberíamos entrenar mas, siento que me falta mucho por aprender. –Ranma sonríe nervioso y se rasca la nuca.

- Si, opino lo mismo.

Ambos dan media vuelta de forma robótica dispuestos a regresar de por donde vinieron, pero se estremecen cuando la puerta fue abierta.

- Ranma creo que he dicho cosas que no debía.

Ambos suspiran aliviados al oír la voz de Emi y no la de Akane, si los ve listos para huir como otras veces seguro se los surte con su mazo.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ranma voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Emi al igual que Kuro.

Ranma ve que la peli-plata tiene en brazos a su hijo que estira sus brazos hacia él pidiéndole que lo cargue por lo que se acerco tomándolo en brazos y le sonrío amigable.

- Bueno… Ken-chan no quería comerse esa papilla quemada. –a los chicos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –la cual probé y Akane le había echado vinagre también y sal en vez de azúcar… no te preocupes Ken-chan no la comió, le hice una papilla yo misma. –Ranma suspira aliviado. –Bueno le dije a Akane que con su papilla envenenaría a Ken-chan… en si casi le dije que Ken-chan no come su papilla porque es toxica. Ella la probo, luego se puso de pie y me dijo que le haga papilla a Ken-chan, salió de la cocina y se encerró en la habitación… la verdad se oía decaída. –los ojos de Emi muestran culpa y Ranma suspira con pesadez.

- No te preocupes, lo hiciste sin mala intensión. –Ranma le sonríe para que se tranquilice. —Iré a hablar con ella. –Ranma le da Kenji a Emi para que lo cargue y se adentra a la casa.

- ¿Crees que se haya enojado conmigo Akane? ¿Debería disculparme? –Emi mira preocupada a Kuro que se acerca y le sonríe levemente.

- Akane no se enojo contigo, estoy seguro de eso. Solo deja que Ranma hable con ella –Kuro se inclina para darle un beso en los labios, pero recibe un manotazo de Kenji en la mejilla haciendo que se separe de la peli-plata y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

Ranma entra a la habitación viendo a Akane sentada en el piso con su espalda recargada en la pared, tiene las piernas flexionada y sus brazos cruzados encima de sus rodillas, teniendo su frente apoyada en sus brazos escondiendo su rostro.

- Akane. –la llama cauteloso, caminando hacia ella, mas la chica no respondió.

Ranma se coloco a su lado, sentándose en el suelo también.

- Aka…

- ¡Ranma! –la chica alza el rostro hacia él dejándole ver los ojos llorosos y rojos, además mejillas sonrojadas seguramente donde tiene rato llorando.

- ¿Qué… Qué pasa? –dice nervioso.

- ¡Soy una pésima madre! –exclama rompiendo en llanto nuevamente y echándose en sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro que sorprendido respondió el abrazo.

- No eres una mala madre.

- Si lo soy… ¿Qué clase de madre no le sabe hacer buena y nutritiva comida a su hijo? En vez de eso las papillas que hago lo podrían enfermar. Incluso intento hacer que se las coma. –Ranma sonríe nervioso.

- No eres mala madre Akane. Cuidas y proteges muy bien a Kenji… sobre la comida, bueno gracias a nosotros Kenji no ha muerto de hambre o enfermado de gravedad por tus papillas ya que cuando intentas dárselas hacemos algo para que no se la des. –Akane llora con más ganas y Ranma se pone más nervioso, no es bueno consolando, nunca lo ha sido, esa bocota lo ha metido en muchos problemas. –Akane. –Ranma la toma de los hombros, separándola un poco de él para poder verle el rostro. –Eres una excelente madre, no hay duda de eso. A pesar de que eres primeriza has cuidado nuestro hijo maravillosamente. Eres amorosa, juguetona, protectora y estricta con él como debe de ser… la comida no es tu fuerte, pero intenta mejorarlo. Cada que prepares algo pruébalo antes, sino te sale inténtalo de nuevo y pruébalo mientras lo preparas, fíjate mejor en lo que le estas echando… pero mientras no te salga una comida comestible estoy yo para hacer la comida de Kenji, Emi también le gusta mimar y cuidar a Kenji, con gusto le hace de comer.

- Pero debería ser yo la que lo alimente.

- Mientras mejoras lo hacemos nosotros. –Ranma le sonríe levemente y Akane intenta devolverle la sonrisa. –No te deprimas boba, solo síguelo intentando. Veras que pronto lograras hacer comida comestible. –Ranma la abraza nuevamente.

- Idiota. –dice falsamente ofendida, pero acurrucándose más en el pecho de su prometido.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está la canica Ken-chan? –dice juguetona Emi mostrándole ambos puños cerrados.

Emi está sentada en el suelo, atrás de ella esta Kuro quien tiene cada pierna en los costados de la peli-plata, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella y abrazándola por la cintura. Kenji está sentado frente a Emi mirando concentrado sus puños cerrados.

Kenji pone una de sus manitas sobre el puño de Emi y ella lo abre mostrando la canija.

- ¡Le atinaste! –exclama emocionada y Kenji aplaude emocionado.

Kuro alza un poco su rostro y toma entre sus dientes una de las orejas de Emi haciéndola sonrojar y que gima.

- ¡Ryuji! –le dice con reproche volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro.

Kuro le sonríe de forma torcida y la toma de la barbilla, inclinando su rostro hacia el de ella para darle un beso, pero le termina besando la nuca ya que Emi volteo hacia Kenji cuando este le jalo la mano, apuntándole la canica.

- Oh si, vamos a seguir jugando. –Emi vuelve a esconder sus manos de la vista de Kenji para poner la canica en una de ellas.

- Ya estuvo bien. –Kuro se pone de pie haciendo que ambos lo miren curioso. –Ese par ya debió de haber arreglado sus cosas. –Kuro camina hacia Kenji y lo toma del mameluco como si fuera un gato.

- ¡Ryuji así no se carga un bebé! –le dice con reproche y Kuro la voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- Ya regreso por ti. –dice firme para después seguir su camino, llevándose a Kenji que manotea hacia su compañera de juegos, él quería seguir jugando.

- _Ryuji es tan mono cuando quiere que solo le haga caso a él_. –Emi sonríe traviesa.

* * *

Ranma y Akane aun sentados en el piso se están dando un apasionado beso, pero se congelan en el acto cuando la puerta es abierta de golpe, para después separarse estando sonrojados viendo a Kuro que carga a Kenji como si fuera un gato que agarra del pellejo.

Kuro camina hacia ellos y pone a Kenji en Akane que estiro los brazos.

- Cuiden a su hijo… ya jugo toda la mañana con Emi, ahora es mi turno de jugar con ella. –dice firme para después dar media vuelta y salir de la habitación, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta.

- ¿Cuándo va a dejar de ponerse celoso de Kenji? –Ranma mira divertido a Akane.

- Tal vez hasta cuando crezca Kenji. A Emi le gusta jugar con Kenji y a Kenji le gusta jugar con Emi, así que hasta que a Kenji ya no le gusten los juegos de niño que más o menos será como a eso de los doce, Kuro dejara de sentir celos de mi hijo porque su prometida no le presta solo atención a Kuro. –comenta Akane divertida.

- Espero Emi no tenga hijos antes de eso o Kenji serás desplazado.—comenta burlón Ranma mirando a su hijo y acariciándole la cabeza de forma juguetona, viendo como Kenji frunce el seño no gustándole la idea de que su compañera de juegos lo cambie por otro niño. –Ven acá digno Saotome, tan chiquito y ya andas provocando celos en los demás.

Ranma divertido toma en brazos a su hijo y lo alza, sonriéndole divertido y Kenji alza sus manitas, riendo emocionado porque ahora jugara con su padre. Akane niega divertida mientras una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

* * *

Ya es de noche y se ve a Akana acostando a Kenji en la cuna que tienen para él en la habitación de ella y Ranma. La chica mira enternecida a su hijo dormido, chupándose el pulgar de la mano derecha.

- Al fin se durmió.

Akane se estremece al sentir esos fuertes brazos tomarla de la cintura y sentir como besan su cuello.

- Ahora es hora de que mamá atienda a papá. –Ranma va subiendo sus manos, tomando en ellas los senos de su prometida sin dejar de repartirle besos en el cuello.

- Ranma quiero regresar a Nerima.

Ranma deja de darle besos, pero no quita sus manos de los senos de su prometida la cual lo volteo a ver topándose su mirada con la de ella.

- ¿Segura? –pregunta sorprendido, no es que él no quiera regresar sino que se le hizo tan repentino.

- Si… Kenji está creciendo y quiero que la familia lo conozca y él los conozca a ellos. Tal vez Kuro y Emi no nos acompañen y aunque Kenji está muy apegado a Emi y la va a extrañar, quiero que mis familia y la tuya conozcan a nuestro hijo, convivan con él y lo vean crecer… además extraño a mis hermanas y mi padre.

- Admito que extraño un poco a los locos que dejamos haya. –Ranma la toma de la cintura y le voltea todo el cuerpo hacia él. – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos en un mes? Para esos días el invierno ya habrá salido y no hará tanto frio. De esa forma Kenji no corre riesgo de enfermarse por viajar en barco ya que en alta mar hace más frio. –Ranma se inclina acercando su rostro hacia el de ella.

- Gracias Ranma. –Akaane le sonríe de esa forma que vuelve loco al peli-azul, razón por la que ya la esta besando de forma apasionada y Akane le responde el beso de la misma forma.

* * *

Sentados alrededor del comedor se encuentran los cinco desayunando—_Kenji en su periquera siendo alimentado por su madre que le da papilla que preparo Ranma. –_

- Kuro, Emi. –los mencionados alzan la mirada hacia Ranma quien los llamo. –En un mes nos regresaremos a Japón. –Kuro asintió y Emi ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Lo estuvimos hablando anoche Akane y yo y queremos que Kenji conozca a sus tías y abuelos, además que extrañamos a nuestras familias.

- Por favor sigan cuidado de nosotros un mes más. –dice de forma educada Akane.

Emi se pone de pie de forma brusca haciendo que los demás la miran.

- ¿Emi? –la llama Kuro curioso al verla con el rostro inclinado haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro.

Emi lo ignoro y salió de la cocina a paso marcado ante la mirada extrañada de Ranma y Akane.

- Tal parece que no le gusto la noticia. –Ranma sonríe nervioso y se rasca la nuca.

Kuro dejo de ver por donde se fue su prometida para mirar serio a Ranma.

- Ranma…

- Kuro, me gustaría hacerte una invitación. –Akane le sonríe levemente a Kuro interrumpiendo lo que va a decir.

* * *

Sobre una de las ramas de un gran árbol que está en el patio trasero de la cabaña se encuentra Emi, teniendo sus pies colgando, los cuales balancea.

- Emi. –Kuro de pie en el suelo tiene la cabeza alzada viéndola. –Ven. –extiende sus brazos hacia ella como si fuera cargar un bebé.

- No quiero… todo es tu culpa. –dice con reproche. –Dejaste que me encariñe con ellos, en especial con Ken-chan.

- Bueno… si quieres un bebé puedo hacerte uno. –comenta divertido.

- No quiero tener hijos aun y tu tampoco. –Emi se cruza de brazos de forma berrinchuda.

- Es verdad… aun no quiero compartirte de esa forma. –comenta divertido. – ¿Quieres que vayamos con ellos a Japón? –Emi ensancha los ojos. –La verdad ya sabía que este día llegaría, y aunque antes pensaba quedarme aquí contigo vi como te fuiste encariñando con ellos y si quieres seguir viéndolos podemos ir a Japón. Iba a comprar una casa para nosotros, pero Akane me ofreció que nos quedemos con ellos en la suya.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta emocionada.

- Si… de hecho cuando te pusiste de pie yo estaba por comentar eso, pero bueno, te fuiste de pronto. –comenta con burla.

- ¡Gracias Ryuji! –Emi salta hacia el pelinegro que extiende nuevamente sus brazos para atraparla, mientras sonríe con diversión.

Tuvo que impulsar su pie izquierdo hacia atrás para no caer y Emi rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, plantándole un beso en los labios.

- Prepárate mentalmente porque en Nerima habrá mucho movimiento… está lleno de locos. –dice resignado cuando rompen el beso y Emi lo mira extrañada.

* * *

Un mes después se ve un gran barco desbordar en Japón. Saliendo de este se ve a Ranma cargando a Kenji, a su lado Akane.

Ranma lleva puesto una playera china color blanca, la cual no tiene mangas y le queda ceñida al cuerpo y para finalizar un pantalón chino de color negro, en su espalda cuelga una gran mochila de viaje. Kenji viste un mameluco de peluche de un panda, incluso trae un gorrito que solo deja ver esos mechones de cabello azul que le caen en la frente. Y Akane lleva puesto un qipao de color amarillo, ese vestido chico que tiene el cuello cerrado y aberturas laterales las cuales llegan a medio muslo dejando ver un pequeñísimo short de licra color rojo que lleva abajo, también en su espalda lleva una gran mochila de viaje.

- Estamos de regreso. –Ranma voltea hacia Akane sonriéndole y ella le regreso la sonrisa mientras asiente con la cabeza.

- Caminen, tengo curiosidad de conocer a los locos de los que me hablo Ryuji. –dice impaciente Emi.

Ranma y Akane voltean por sobre su hombro teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Ahí, de pie tras ellos están Emi y kuro.

Kuro lleva puesto una playera china color negra y unos pantalones levemente holgados chinos que son blancos, para finalizar unas sandalias chinas, en sus manos lleva un par de grandes maletas. En cuanto Emi viste un qipao blanco con flores negras, le llega a mediación del muslo y es de mangas cortas.

Ranma y Akane comienzan a caminar siendo seguidos por los otros dos.

- Kenji pronto conocerás a los abuelos y las tías. –Akane le sonríe emocionada a su hijo el cual agita sus manitas emocionado.

- No te emociones hijo. –dice serio Ranma mientras camina haciendo que su hijo le mire el rostro. –Cuando los conozcas me rogaras porque regresemos a China. Incluso creo que dirás tus primeras palabras y serán "Papá aléjame de estos locos y regresemos a China" –Ranma asintió dándose la razón a si mismo mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Exagerado. –Akane niega divertida.

- No exagero Akane y lo sabes. Ahora que estamos aquí comienzo a arrepentirme de haber regresado, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en China hasta que Kenji se casara, siendo soltero y sin compromisos además apuesto como su padre seguro los viejos los querrán casar con alguna chica que tenga dinero o con la hija de alguien a quien le deben dinero. –Ranma mira con lastima a su retoño que lo mira curioso.

- No dejare que comprometan a mi hijo sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. –dice tétrica Akane siendo rodeada por su potente aura de batalla.

- Suerte con eso Akane. –comenta resignado Ranma, tiene la seguridad de que hagan lo que hagan no evitaran las ocurrencias de los viejos.

- Ahora tengo más curiosidad de conocerlos. –comenta Emi mirando a kuro.

- No sabes lo que dices. –Kuro suspira con pesadez, su instinto le dice que desde ahora su vida será muy movida.

**Continuará**

**al fin regresan jajajajaja pienso ke las cosas ya no seran tan trankilas XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	9. La bienvenida que esperabamos

**La bienvenida que esperabamos**

Ukyo cargando un par de bolsas de plástico llenas de basura va a tirarlas en el bote de basura que esta fuera de su negocio.

- ¿Ah? –exclama al ver una piernas cubiertas por un pantalón verde sobresalir del bote de basura.

Curiosa deja las bolsas de basura en el suelo y toma una de las piernas sacando a Ryoga que tiene los ojos en forma de espiral y está lleno de basura. Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la castaña.

* * *

Cologane esta tranquilamente sobre una mesa bebiendo algo de té, aun es muy temprano para abrir el restaurante.

- Aun no abrimos. –la mujer le da la espalda a la puerta y justo cuando dijo eso se vio una sobra de una silueta femenina en la entrada.

- Yo saberlo. –responde una voz femenina mostrándose exasperada.

- ¡Shampoo! –exclama sorprendida la anciana volteando sobre su hombro y viendo como Shampoo se adentra al restaurante.

La china viste como tradicionalmente lo hace, con ese pesquero y playera china, pero se le ve cansada y en su espalda cuelga una gran mochila de vieja y sosteniendo en su mano derecha esta Mousse-pato con los ojos en forma de cruz y ella lo tiene agarrado del cuello.

- ¿Lograste encontrar al prometido? –pregunta curiosa, viendo como su nieta se sienta cansada en la silla que esta frente a ella y deja caer con brusquedad al pobre pato sobre el suelo.

- No. Un año buscarlo por Japón y nada. –dice molesta. –Además Mousse seguirme a todos lados no ayudaba mucho, me distraía y quitaba tiempo el intentar alejarme de él o noquearlo para que no me siguiera. –Shampoo frunce el seño molesta. –Hace medio año que abuela avisar a Shampoo que podría estar en China, ya que abuela suponer lo que es ese chico con orejas del que Shampoo hablar…

- Si. Demonios que vivieron en la antigua China. Aun se me hace ilógico que sea uno de ellos, se supone unos monjes dieron caza a todos ellos no dejando ninguno con vida. –Cologane se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Pero por las descripciones que me diste son tal cuales son ellos… si es uno de ellos te advertí que no es recomendable meterse con uno de ellos y hacerlos enojar, el poder que poseen esta por sobre nuestra imaginación. –le dice seria.

- Shampoo no tener problemas con él… Shampoo solo buscar a prometido que ser secuestrado por chica violenta.

- Dudo que Akane lo haya secuestrado. Prometido no es tan débil. –comenta seria Cologane.

- Chica violenta usar trucos sucios y robárselo. –exclama furiosa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Al menos tuviste alguna pista de su paradero en China? –pregunta ya cambiando de tema, rodando los ojos ante su nieta que se pone una venda en los ojos.

- Shampoo buscar pero no encontrar nada sola. Y Mousse no ser de mucha ayuda además nada mas alentar mi búsqueda. Así que Shampoo pedir ayuda a hermanas amazonas y logramos encontrar algunas pistas, personas que los vieron, aun así no dar con ninguno de ellos.

- Si no lo encontraste ¿por qué regresaste? –la anciana alza ambas cejas mostrándose curiosa.

- Nabiki ser la única que debe saber donde estar chica violenta. Shampoo traer tesoros que encontró mientras buscaba para pagar por información. Seguro esta vez Nabiki si dirá donde estar.

- Pienso que en verdad esta vez Nabiki no sabía dónde estaban. Esa niña no desaprovecha oportunidad para ganar dinero ni aunque venda a sus propias hermanas.

- Shampoo nada perder con intentar. Shampoo descansar, tomara un baño y después irá a hablar con Nabiki. –dice firme y la anciana suspiro con pesadez, al ver lo cabezona que es su nieta.

* * *

Ukyo está de pie preparando un okonomiyaki a Ryoga que ya bañadito—_le prestó el baño para que se dé una ducha, ya que apestaba—_está sentado frente a ella viéndose todo deprimido.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te paso esta vez? Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, de hecho no te veo desde dos meses después que esos dos desaparecieron. –la castaña mostro algo de tristeza, recordando como ella por dos meses movió cielo, mar y tierra para buscarlos al igual que los demás locos, entre ellos Ryoga.

- Akari me corto. –dice deprimido.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué? –Ukyo alza ambas cejas curiosa.

- Desde que Akane-san fue secuestrada por pendejo y provechado de Ranma…

- _Yo digo que Akane-chan secuestro a mi Ran-chan—_Ukyo frunce el seño molesta.

- … yo solo me la he pasado buscándolos por todos lados…

- _¿Buscar que idiota? Si incluso te pierdes tu mismo, así nunca encontraras nada. –_Ukyo roda los ojos exasperada.

- … y pensando en Akane-san. No le prestaba atención a Akari y solo le mandaba cartas hablándole sobre mi búsqueda y no le escribía ni una mísera línea hacia ella, preguntándole su bienestar o cosas así. –ambos suspiran con pesadez. –Ayer me la tope por accidente mientras buscaba a Akane-san, no sabía que estaba en Japón, yo perjuraba que estaba en China. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Ukyo. –ella me pidió hablar y yo le dije que no tenía tiempo, tenía que encontrar a Akane-san. Entonces ella lloro y me dijo que terminemos, que me deja libre para seguir amando a Akane-san, que mi corazón siempre será de Akane-san, y que ella ya se canso de intentar tener por lo menos una parte de mi corazón… ella se quedo ahí mirándome con ojos lloroso como esperando que le diga algo, que la detenga pero simplemente no supe que decir y se fue corriendo al notar eso y ni siquiera la detuve –Ryoga se deprime mas, un aura triste lo rodea.

- Seamos sinceros Ryoga. Akari –chan es muy linda y es tal vez la única mujer que te querría así. –una daga se entierra en el pecho del pelinegro. –pero por esa misma razón de que ha sido la única mujer que le gustas tal cual eres, además que le gustas mas porque sabe que te conviertes en cerdo… —otra flecha se clava en el pecho del pelinegro. –… yo digo que a ti te gusta ella y te hiciste novio de ella simplemente porque ella se enamoro de ti. Las cosas no funcionan así bobo. No puedes simplemente estar con alguien nada más porque ese alguien se fijo en ti. Tienes que amar a esa persona, y tus acciones te delatan, tu amas a Akane-chan, hasta que no te la saques o más bien tu mismo intentes sacártela del corazón no podrás estar con otras mujeres porque todas se hartaran y terminaran dejándote como Akari-chan. –Ukyo lo apunta con firmeza con su espátula y otra flecha se clava en el pecho del pelinegro. –Es bueno que Akari-chan haya terminado esto porque tú no tendrías los cojones para hacerlo.

- Aun así me siento mal, tal vez si hubiera dado más lo nuestro hubiera funcionado.

- ¿Y porque no diste más? –Ukyo alza ambas cejas y Ryoga inclina su cabeza hacia abajo. –Simple y sencillamente porque no la quieres, no como quieres a Akane-chan. Es mejor así Ryoga, de esa forma ambos se sentirán mejor, tú no te sentirás en obligación con ella y ella no seguirá sufriendo porque su novio piensa en otra…

- ¡Yo no me sentía en obligación con ella! –exclama indignado y Ukyo entrecierra los ojos. –Bueno si, un poquito. –Ryoga juguetea con sus dedos.

- Cuando quieres estar con esa chica, cuando la amas no sientes obligación, sino necesidad… ¿tu sentías necesidad de Akari-chan?

- Necesitaba sentirme querido. –aclara avergonzado.

- ¿Pero necesitabas quererla? –Ryoga se hunde más en su asiento y niega.

- Si al menos aprecias a Akari-chan deja las cosas así, permite que te olvide para que pueda ser feliz al menos que estés seguro que puedes sacarte del corazón a Akane-chan y meter a Akari-chan. –Ukyo pone ágil mente el okonomiyaki en un plato y lo coloca frente a Ryoga que asintió con entendimiento.

* * *

Kuno está de rodillas frente a sus dos enormes poster, uno de Akane y el otro de la chica de cabellos de fuego.

Atrás de él aparece Sasuke de rodillas y cabeza inclinada.

- ¿Lograste encontrarlos? –pregunta serio sin apartar la vista de sus amadas.

- No mi señor.

- ¡Ahhh…! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –Kuno se pone de pie y voltea todo su cuerpo sosteniendo con ambas manos su espada de madera. – ¡Mas de un año y medio buscándolos y no damos con ese bastardo de Saotome que se atrevió a robar a mi dulce Akane y mi ardiente chica de cabellos de fuego! –Kuno furioso comienza a darle de golpes en la cabeza al pobre de Sasuke.

- ¡Ese Saotome supo donde esconderse mi señor Kuno! ¡deje de pegarme que me mata las neuronas! –grita chillando.

- ¡Ahhh…! ¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡Encuéntralos, encuéntralos, encuéntralos pero rápido, necesito salvar a mis dos amadas de las garras de ese pervertido que vaya a saber qué cosas ha de estar haciendo con ellas!—Kuno comienza a imaginarse Ranma con dientes de serrucho, orejas y cola de lobo lanzándose hacia las indefensas Akane y Ranma-chica que solo visten interiores y lo miran con miedo, su pervertida fantasía hace que golpee con más fuerza al pobre de Sasuke que ya se desmayo, con los ojos en forma de espiral y cabeza llena de chichones.

Escondida alado de la puerta, recargada en la pared por la parte de afuera se ve a Kodashi quien muestra una expresión sombría.

- _Así que todavía no los encuentran… ¿Dónde se llevo esa bruja Tendo a mi amado Ranma-sama?... cuando la encuentre le enseñare a nunca robar el futuro esposo de la rosa negra ¡jojojojojo…! –_Kodashi lleva una mano a su boca para callar su risa maniática que se muere por salir.

* * *

—_Aquí es donde comenzó la historia—_

Se ve a Soun y Genma arrodillados en el piso de madera del comedor, alado de la misa, y uno alado del otro. Ambos varones tienen cascadas de lágrimas adornando sus mejillas mientras miran una postal con un diseño de un panda comiendo bambú en un sembradío de arroz. Atrás de ellos se refleja de fondo el atardecer y se escucha una música de lo más dramática y conmovedora.

- ¡NODOKA/KAZUMI, NABIKI! –gritan ambos varones, dejando de ver la postal para mirar uno de las entradas del salón.

Se oyen varios pasos chocar acelerados con la madera del piso, y llegando desde distintas entradas llegan las tres mujeres mirando extrañadas al par de hombres que lloran como magdalenas.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? –pregunta preocupada Kazumi.

- ¡Al fin regresan! –dice emocionado Soun y Genma asintió dándole la razón, ambos reflejando absoluta felicidad mientras sus lagrimas brillan.

Las tres mujeres ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa. La primera en reaccionar fue Nabiki que sonrío de forma picara.

- Al fin regresan el par de diablillos que se escaparon juntos hace dos años. –dice burlona Nabiki.

Mientras tanto Nodoka y Kazumi se han tomado de las manos mirándose emocionadas por finalmente verlos, después de dos años sin tener noticias de ellos al fin los volverán a ver.

- ¡Los planes para casarlos regresaran! –exclama emocionado Genma, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas.

- Si Saotome-kun, esperemos que estos dos años que estuvieron entrenando los haya ayudado a llevarse mejor. –ambos varones asintieron y las cascadas de lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN CASA!

Ante el grito femenino muy conocido para la familia hizo que los varones se pongan de pie de un brinco, y junto con las femeninas corrieron lo más rápido que pueden hacia la entrada principal.

* * *

En la entrada principal de la casa de la familia Tendo se ve a Akane, a quien sus facciones no se ven tan infantiles, su rostro se ha hecho más hermoso, sus facciones más agraciadas. Aunque su cabello sigue corto lleva una bandana de color rojo adornándolo, dejando unos cortos y rebeldes mechones caerle en el rostro. Sus senos se ven más voluptuosos y sus caderas un poco más anchas haciendo ver su cintura más pequeña. Ella lleva puesto un qipao de color amarillo, ese vestido chico que tiene el cuello cerrado y aberturas laterales las cuales llegan a medio muslo dejando ver un pequeñísimo short de licra color rojo que lleva abajo.

Alado de ella esta Ranma, al cual sus facciones también se ven más maduras, todo rastro infantil en él ha desaparecido y se ve mucho más apuesto, además que es más alto y sus músculos más marcados, pero sin llegar a exagerar. El chico lleva puesto una playera china color blanca, la cual no tiene mangas y le queda ceñida al cuerpo y para finalizar un pantalón chino de color negro.

Ranma tiene en sus brazos un hermoso niño que se ve que aun no tiene ni el año de nacido. El pequeño tiene un tono de piel claro, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color azules. Viste un mameluco de peluche de un panda, incluso trae un gorrito que solo deja ver esos mechones de cabello azul que le caen en la frente.

- ¡ESTAMOS EN CASA! –grita Akane adentrándose más en la casa, dejando unos pasos atrás a Ranma.

Ni un segundo paso cuando se oyeron varios pasos chocar contra la madera y ambos miran como aparecen frente a ellos toda la familia mostrando ansiedad en su mirada.

- ¡Mi bebé! –grita Soun emocionado a la vez que se echa a los brazos de su hija, dándole un fuerte abrazo, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

- Tío, la va a ahogar. –dice divertido Ranma, mirando a esos dos.

Todos que veían la escena de padre e hija conmovidos, dirigieron sus miradas en Ranma, notando al igual que con Akane los cambios físicos que tuvo el chico, pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue el pequeño niño que el Saotome carga, niño que a Nodoka y Genma se les hizo parecido a alguien, mas no recordaban a quien. Incluso Nodoka interrumpió su acción de ir a correr a abrazar a su hijo al ver al infante.

- ¿Y ese niño? –pregunta Nodoka sorprendida apuntando al infante.

- Andan de graciosos. ¿Me dirán que nos han traído de regalo un sobrino? –pregunta divertida Nabiki, solo para molestarlos.

Kazumi y Nodoka negaron divertidas sabían que lejos de las acosadoras y acosadores ellos habrán avanzado algo en su relación pero no a ese grado, mientras que los varones al igual que Nabiki esperan ansiosos el sonrojo de esos dos seguidos de su nerviosismo para después empezar a insultarse para negar que el niño es de ellos, pero les extraño que solo el ligero sonrojo llego a las mejillas de ellos, pero en vez de mostrarse nerviosos se miraron de reojo de forma cómplice.

- Bueno, sí lo es Nabiki. –dice divertida Akane y la mandíbula de todos se desencajo.

- ¡Familia! –Ranma alza al pequeño a la altura de su rostro, poniéndolo de frente a ellos para que lo observen mejor. – ¡Les presento a Saotome Kenji! ¡Kenji, ellos son los abuelos y las tías! –dice con diversión, mostrando orgullo en sus ojos.

Nodoka, Soun, Kazumi y Genma se desmayaron, su sueño de que haya heredero llego cuando menos se lo esperaban. Nabiki se dejo caer de rodillas al piso teniendo los ojos muy abiertos, no se podía creer el regalito con el que vinieron esos dos.

- ¡Papá! ¡Nee-san! ¡Tía Nodoka! ¡Tío Genma! –exclama asustada Akane, corriendo a ellos para auxiliarlos.

- Les has caído de sorpresa… ¿na Kenji-kun? –pregunta juguetón Ranma al momento de voltear a su hijo hacia él para que lo mire y el pequeño rio emocionado.

Emi y Kuro al oír el porrazo que dio la familia contra el suelo se adentran viendo sorprendidos a dos mujeres y dos hombres tirados en el suelo con Akane intentándolos despertar y a otra chica de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida.

Emi viste un qipao blanco con flores negras, es de mangas largas y le llega a medición del muslo; y unas zapatillas color negras. Su largo cabello lo tiene suelto, dejando caer en cascada sobre su espalda y hombros, con esas orejas platas de lobo sobresaliendo al igual que su cola que se mueve de un lado a otro.

Kuro lleva puesto una playera china color negra y unos pantalones levemente holgados chinos que son blancos, para finalizar unas sandalias chinas. Carga varias maletas, sus orejas con cubiertas por una gorra y su cola por un grueso cinto de tela, que le da parecido a un obi.

- ¿Qué paso? –Emi mira curiosa a Ranma.

- Kenji los sorprendió. –comenta juguetón Ranma.

- ¡Ranma deja de burlarte y ayúdame a llevarlos a otro lugar más cómodos para hacerlos despertar! –le grita furiosa Akane.

- Hai. –dice como niño regañando, pasándole el niño a Emi.

- Les ayudare. –Emi asintió viendo como Kuro deja las maletas sobre el suelo, y al enderezarse le besa los labios, para después ir a ayudar a los otros dos con los desmayados.

Emi mira como Akane se echa en la espalda a la chica joven de cabello castaño, como Ranma carga con delicadeza a la mujer adulta mientras con una mano toma del pie al hombre gordo y pelón, el cual se lo lleva arrastrando sin delicadeza alguna, provocando que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de la peli-plata. Ahora mira como Ryoji se echa en la espalda al hombre del bigote, y sigue a los otros dos. La chica esta por seguirlos…

- Imagine que en todo este tiempo habrán avanzado pero no imagine que tanto, hasta un hijo tienen ya, y no es recién nacido.

Emi voltea a ver a quien hablo viendo a la chica de cabello corto que habla teniendo la mirada perdida. Ella y Kenji miran curiosos como parpadea saliendo del shock y mira a todos lados como buscando algo, topándose su mirada con la de Emi, mostrándose curiosa, pero cuando vio al niño ensancha los ojos.

- No, no fue un sueño. –Nabiki suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie. – ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta curiosa hacia la chica que carga a su sobrino que escondió tímidamente su carita en el hombro de Emi haciendo que Nabiki se enternezca.

- Emi. –responde con sequedad y Nabiki alza ambas cejas acercándose a ella, mirándola curiosa.

- ¿Viniste con Akane y Ranma? –pregunta curiosa y Emi asintió. –Tienes un color de cabello extraño y facciones de muñeca. –Nabiki la analiza como si fuera un experimento haciendo que Emi frunza el seño. – ¿Qué pasa con esta cola? Parece de verdad. –Nabiki toma la cola entre sus manos con suavidad haciendo que Emi se estremezca toda y se le erice la piel como un gato, haciéndola pelar los dientes mostrando sus colmillos. – ¿Dónde la compraste? –Nabiki le suelta la cola y la mira curiosa. –Y las orejas… se ven muy reales. –ahora Nabiki le toca las orejas provocando que la chica se sonroje y se erice mas.

- ¡Deja de tocarme! –le grita furiosa y Nabiki la suelta extrañada. –Mi cola y orejas son de verdad y no me gusta que las toque nadie más que Ryuji. –le dice molesta, fulminándola con la mirada. –Si no quieres que te haga nada humana aléjate de mi. –ordena pelando mas los dientes mostrándole a Nabiki sus colmillos, cosa que la sorprendió.

- ¡Naa…! No debería sorprenderme, esos dos son imanes para los raros. –la castaña se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Me llamaste humana, ¿acaso no eres una?

- No. –responde entre dientes y Nabiki se vuelve a encoger de hombros, desde que llegaron Ranma y Genma a sus vidas llega cada extraño.

- ¿Me permites? –Nabiki extiende sus brazos para que le dé al niño, tiene curiosidad por conocer mejor a su sobrino que sigue escondiendo su carita en el hombro de Emi, no dejando que lo vea bien.

Emi se ladea, abrazando de forma protectora al niño divirtiendo a la castaña.

- Soy hermana mayor de Akane, por enden tía de ese niño. No le hare nada, solo quiero conocerlo. –Emi entrecierra los ojos, no es que dude que es familiar de Akane, pero esa chica no le da buena espina, algo le dice que es de armas tomar.

- Emi.

Ambas chicas voltean viendo a un tranquilo Kuro mirarlas. Nabiki alza ambas cejas, tampoco conociéndolo, jamás lo había visto, de haberlo visto lo recordaría después de todo es un chico muy apuesto, difícil de olvidar.

- ¡Ryuji esa chica toco mi cola y orejas! –exclama Emi acercándose a Ryuji quien alza la mirada molesta hacia Nabiki.

- Solo tenía curiosidad, no sabía que eso los ofendiera. –la castaña se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Solo quiero conocer a mi sobrino.

Emi frunce el seño y Ryuji la mira, asintiendo por lo que la peli-plata frunció el seño y le extendió el niño a Nabiki que sonriendo levemente lo tomo en brazos, alzándolo frente a su rostro, notando como el niño la mira algo cohibido al no conocerla.

- Hola pequeño Kenji, soy tu tía Nabiki. –dice juguetona, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa. –No cabe duda que eres hijo de esos dos, te le pareces mucho. –comenta divertida y Kenji la mira curioso. – ¿Dónde están esos dos? –Nabiki los mira curiosa, necesita saber muchas cosas y presiente que esos dos no le dirán nada.

- En el comedor. –responde serio Ryuji y Nabiki asintió, acercando al niño a su pecho y camino hacia el comedor, dejando a esos dos ahí.

- Esa chica se llevo a Ken-chan, ¿estará bien con ella? –Emi mira a Ryuji que le sonrío levemente.

- Es su tía, no le hará nada. –Ryuji se inclina y le besa las orejas haciéndola sonrojar. –Vamos con ellos. –el pelinegro le toma una mano y se la lleva hacia donde están los demás.

* * *

Nabiki entro al comedor viendo como Akane acomoda a los desmayados con la ayuda de Ranma.

- Ustedes sí que no perdieron el tiempo, mira que aprovecharon mucho.

Ambos voltean viendo a Nabiki sonreírles burla haciéndolos sonrojar.

- Cállate. –Ranma ladea su rostro a lado contrario ocultando su sonrojo.

- ¿Y se casaron? –pregunta curiosa mientras Kenji estira sus brazos hacia su mami, no se siente cómodo cuando lo cargan desconocidos.

- No. –Akane se sonroja mas mientras se pone de pie para cargar a su hijo.

- Teniendo hijos y sin casarse. Vaya que se han portado mal. –comenta mas burlona pasándole el niño a Akane.

- ¡Cállate Nabiki! –le grita Akane avergonzada y enojada mientras su hijo se abraza a su cuello y Ranma le sale humo de las orejas, ya sabía que de las burlas de su cuñada no se iba a librar.

- ¡Debo de admitir que te vez muy mona como madre Akane! –Nabiki mira de forma insinuante a su hermana que ladea su rostro sonrojada. – ¿Y cuanto tiene mi sobrino?

- Ocho meses. –responde con orgullo Ranma y la sonrisa insinuante de Nabiki se marco más.

- Ocho meses más nueve de embarazo, ustedes se fueron hace un año siete meses y medio… ¡uy! En verdad no perdieron el tiempo. –Nabiki esta adorando avergonzarlos y sonrojarlos más. –Me sorprende que Ranma haya sabido hacértelo Akane, pensé que ese solo sabía pelear. –comenta con mofa.

- ¡Nabiki! –exclaman ambos furiosos y mas rojos que un tomate, fulminándola con la mirada.

- Ya. –la castaña decidió dejarlo por hoy, que ya están que reventaran de la furia. – ¿Y quiénes son esos? –pregunta apuntando hacia Kuro y Emi que se adentraron al comedor, la chica frunció el seño por como esa humana se dirige a ellos mientras a Kuro se mostro indiferente.

- No seas descortés Nabiki. –le dice ofendida Akane. –Son nuestros amigos, con ellos nos quedamos en nuestra estadía en China y los invitamos a quedarse en nuestra casa el tiempo que quieran.

- Genial, mas colados gorrones. –Nabiki roda los ojos. –Más bocas que mantener. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¡Suficiente! –exclama Emi dispuesta a echársele encima, soporto muchas ofensas de esa castaña solo por ser familiar de Akane, pero ya no más.

Ryuji la detuvo con una llave de lucha por la espalda para que no se le eche encima y Ranma lamento eso, de perdido que le den una paliza a Nabiki a ver si asi deja de molestarlos.

- Nabiki deja de ser descortés con nuestros invitados. –regaña Akane molesta.

- Nadie nos mantendrá. –Kuro se muestra serio. –Yo no pienso estar aquí siendo un mantenido mucho menos permitiendo que mi prometida sea mantenida por alguien más…

- ¿Prometida? –Nabiki alza ambas cejas, esa chica a lo mucho parece de unos catorce años y el chico se ve como de unos veinte, para después mirar a Akane que le dedico una mirada de "solo cállate"

- … yo pagare nuestros gastos aquí. Aportare a la casa con dinero. –termina de decir indiferente ignorando el comentario y mirada de la castaña.

- Si. Kuro tiene mucho dinero—Ranma asintió dándole la razón.

Nabiki alza ambas cejas curiosa para después mirar a Ranma como diciéndole "¿Por qué no aprendes de ellos?" por lo que el pelinegro la fulmino con la mirada divirtiéndola, en eso la castaña cayó en cuenta de algo.

- ¿Kuro? ¿Qué no nombraste así al lobo que te encontraste? –Nabiki mira curiosa a Akane.

- Cuando despierte la familia les contaremos todos. –Akane suspira con pesadez y Nabiki alzo ambas cejas.

- ¿Así que tienes mucho dinero? –Nabiki mira con interés al pelinegro. – ¿Qué tanto? –la castaña muestra más interés.

- ¡Nabiki! –exclama con reproche Akane y Nabiki saca la lengua juguetona.

* * *

Cuando todos despertaron exigieron una explicación de todo. Así que ahora vemos a Ranma sonriendo nervioso y rascándose su mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos, teniendo en sus piernas sentado a Kenji que juega con un panda de juguete de goma el cual se mete a la boca. A su lado esta Akane sonriendo también nerviosa. Frente a ellos esta toda la familia con ojos muy abiertos ante lo que les contaron ellos, la razón por la que se fueron, desde que Kuro mostro ser un demonio hasta que encontraron a la prometida de él, claro que no dijeron que en el crucero engendraron al pequeño Kenji ni como ellos avanzaron tanto en su relación.

Atrás de Ranma y Akane, sentado en el pasillo y recargando su espalda en el marco de la entrada esta Kuro, manteniéndose al margen. Sentada entre sus piernas esta Emi a quien le acaricia las orejas suavemente, adormilándola, recargando su espalda en el torso del pelinegro.

- La verdad es una historia sorprendente ¿verdad Tendo-kun? –Genma mira curioso a su amigo.

- Mucho. No pensé que aun existieran los demonios mitológicos Chinos. –Soun asintió dándole la razón a su amigo.

Al instante toda la familia se inclino para ver al par de demonios que están atrás de Ranma y Akane. Notando como Kuro ni los mira, está viendo el estanque tranquilo y Emi esta adormilada. Aunque siente sus miradas lo ignora o hace el intento ya que todos lo miran como si fuera el acto de un circo. El pelinegro se había quitado la gorra dejando al descubierto sus orejas, las cuales se movieron un poco como una forma de tic por sentir las miradas de todos en ellos.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Akane y Ranma al ver como su familia se pasa de indiscreta con sus miradas.

Toda la familia dejo de ver a los demonios y se enderezo.

- Bueno… ya nos contaron la razón por la que se fueron, pero no nos han contado como avanzaron tanto, el cómo es que llegan con un hijo y la razón por la que demoraron tanto en regresar. –nabiki los mira con burla y la mirada de todos se dirige al instante al pequeño Kenji que juguetea con su juguete haciéndolos enternecerse y casi chillas emocionados.

- No regresamos rápido porque estábamos muy a gusto sin los locos que están aquí. –dice Ranma con firmeza mirando en especial a Nabiki.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane le da un zape haciendo que casi bese la mesa.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? –reclama furioso, fulminándola con la mirada y sobándose la nuca.

- ¡Por grosero! –Akane también lo fulmina con la mirada, metiéndose ambos en una pelea de miradas.

- No han cambiado mucho, siguen peleando. –a Soun y Genma les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si lo dejan de hacer dejarían de ser ellos. –Nabiki se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Se ve que se quieren mucho. –Kasumi sonríe amigable haciéndolos a ambos sonrojar y dejar de fulminarse con la mirada para ladear su rostro a lado contrario.

Toda la familia se muestra incrédula, esperando que ambos griten algo ofensivo hacia el otro para negar de forma infantil que se quieren, pero eso no paso.

- _Si… si cambiaron. Ahora ya no niegan lo que sienten. –_Nodoka sonríe mostrándose feliz.

- Dejando de lado el cómo avanzaron… ¡Tendo-kun! –Genma con lágrimas en los ojos voltea hacia su amigo.

- ¡Lo se Saotome-kun! –Soun voltea hacia su amigo también con lágrimas en los ojos y toma las manos de él entre las suyas.

- Aquí vamos. –murmura Ranma rodando los ojos y su prometida sonríe nerviosa.

- ¡Ya tenemos heredero! –exclaman ambos llenos de dicha y llorando como magdalenas mientras un fondo celeste, con nubes y ángeles se ve rodearlos.

Ambos usando esa rara súper velocidad que adquieren de vez en cuando han tomado al bebé, Genma fue el que lo tomo al estar más cerca de Ranma y lo alza a la altura de sus rostros. Ranma y Akane parpadean incrédulos, lo cargaron tan rápido que ni cuenta se dieron hasta que lo vieron alzándolo, solo le dejaron el juguete que tenía el niño.

- ¡Pequeño Kenji conoce a los abuelos! –exclaman ambos haciendo caras graciosa y Kenji comenzó a hacer puchero al ver a esos desconocidos feos hacer caras que los hace ver aun más feo.

- ¡No hagas eso viejo, lo vas a asustar y traumar! –grita Ranma furioso, poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole a su hijo. –Ya Kenji, solo es el feo abuelo. –consuela acariciándole la espalda a su hijo que escondió su rostro en su pecho.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso? ¡No estoy feo! –Genma salta hacia la mesa y comienza a repartirle golpes a Ranma que con facilidad los esquiva aun teniendo en brazos al niño.

- No, no eres feo, eres horrible. –le dice con burla, haciéndose a un lado esquivando la patada larga que le lanzo su padre.

- ¡Ranma te he dicho que no pelees teniendo al niño en brazos, se puede lastimar! –Akane se pone de pie, mirándolo furiosa.

- ¡Ya ves viejo, me han regañado por tu culpa! –Ranma furioso le da una patada en la cara a su padre manándolo a volar hasta caer al estanque haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, sin duda muchas cosas no cambiaron.

Nodoka se pone de pie y se acerca a su hijo, sonriéndole amigable.

- ¿Puedo? –pregunta extendiendo sus brazos.

Ranma le sonrío y asintió, entregándole el niño. Nodoka lo cargo en brazos, acostándolo en ellos para mirarlo mejor, mostrándose enternecida al verlo.

- Esta igualito a ti Ranma. –dice emocionada y su hijo sonrío con orgullo. –Aunque saco el hermoso pelo de Akane-chan, incluso la nariz de ella. –dice mas emocionada, tocándole con una mano un mechoncito que sobresale del gorrito y Akane se sonrojo levemente. –Es un niño hermoso y fuerte. –Nodoka alza la mirada sonriéndoles a ambos que le devuelven la sonrisa algo sonrojados.

Kenji mira curiosa a la nueva desconocida, esta vez no se siente incomodo, de hecho esos brazos son tan cálidos como los de su mami, le gusta estar en ellos.

Kasumi también se pone de pie, colocándose alado de Nodoka.

- Tía Nodoka tiene razón… es un bebé hermoso. –Kazumi les sonríe.

- Gracias onee-san. –Akane sonríe con timidez, rascándose la nuca.

- ¿Puedo? –Kazumi mira al niño y Nodoka asintió pasándoselo.

Kenji ahora mira curioso a la otra desconocida que tiene una sonrisa muy cálida, que le gusto. Esos brazos también son cálidos, no tanto como los de la mujer anterior ni como los de su mami, pero le gustan.

- ¡Nuestro heredero se ve muy fuerte y tiene la tranquilidad de un artista marcial! –exclama emocionado Soun apareciendo atrás de su hija mirando sobre el hombro asustando a Kenji que hizo un puchero.

"Lo es"

En el otro hombro de Kazumi se dejo ver a Genma convertido en panda y alzando un cartelón.

Kenji al ver el enorme panda sonrío emocionado y alzo sus brazos hacia este, quiere que ese gran panda lo cargue y quiere abrazarlo.

- No es justo Saotome-kun, ¿por qué cuando me vio a mi pareció asustado y cuando lo vio a usted le extendió los brazos emocionado si antes cuando lo vio casi lo mata del susto? –Soun hace un infantil puchero viéndose ridículo, pero es que el ver que su nieto prefiere al otro abuelo le hace querer llorar.

"Porque soy su abuelo consentido"

Genma tira el tablero que alzo y toma al niño en brazos y este lo abraza emocionado. Soun comienza a llorar porque su nieto no lo quiere y las otras dos mujeres lo miran divertido.

- Ya quisieras ser su abuelo consentido viejo. Kenji simplemente se emociono al verte convertido en panda porque le gustan mucho los pandas. –Ranma sonríe altanero a su padre que le gruñe feroz emocionando mas a Kenji, ese si es un panda de verdad no uno de juguete. –Ahora le veo ventaja que seas panda. –Ranma asintió con su cabeza y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. – ¡Kenji ya tienes tu propio panda! –exclama emocionado mirando a su hijo como si le diera la mejor noticia de todas y Kenji como si entendiera aplaudió emocionado.

- Oh… ósea que Kenji ve a Saotome-kun como su mascota, no como su abuelo. –Soun recobra la compostura y asiente con entendimiento haciendo que Genma se muestre indignado mientras Ranma asintió sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

A los demás les resbala una gran gota de sudor en la nuca. Akane suspira con pesadez al ver que Ranma está disfrutando humillar a su padre.

- ¿Y ya le dijeron a la familia lo importante?

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia Nabiki que sigue sentada apoyando un codo en la mesa y apoya una mejilla en su mano mientras con la otra remoja una galleta en su vaso con te.

- ¿Qué? –Akane la mira curiosa.

- Que no se han casado. –Nabiki sonríe burlona.

La familia pone expresión de circunstancia y los prometidos fulminan con la mirada a nabiki.

- ¿Tienen un hijo y aun no se casan?! –exclama Nodoka haciendo que ambos se cohíban sonrojados.

- Eso es muy indecente chicos. –Kazumi niega con decepción cohibiendo y sonrojando más a los otros dos.

- Que decepción. –Soun niega también decepcionado y el panda lo imita.

- A ustedes no les queda decir eso después que usted… —Ranma apunta de forma acusadora a Soun. –… se la paso muchas veces diciendo que tengo su permiso para tomar a Akane. –la mencionada se sonroja y Soun sonríe nervioso. – y que ambos han hecho de todo para dejarnos solos e incluso nos insinuaban cosas e incluso nos decían que querían que hiciéramos un heredero.

- Eso es verdad. –Akane frunce el seño haciendo que los varones y Nodoka sonrían nerviosos.

- Bueno… tenemos solución para eso. –comenta serio Soun. – ¡Mañana los casamos! –exclama emocionado, alzando sus brazos.

- ¿Ah? –Akane y Ranma lo miran incrédulos.

Genma festejando con su amigo alza al niño como si le fuera hacer avioncito y este agita sus manitas emocionado. Nodoka lanza serpentina y Kazumi sonríe emocionada.

- Kazuma y Nodoka-san ayúdenos a preparar el dojo. –pide Soun mirando a las mencionadas que asintieron sonrientes y emocionadas, al fin habrá boda, esos dos seguro no se negaran. –Nabiki encárgate de los invitados… no te limites, se hará en grande. –la mencionada asintió sonriendo de forma sospechosa. – ¡Genma ayúdeme a ir por el mejor sake, lanzaremos la casa por la ventana! –el panda asintió y saco con una mano un cartelón.

"Nos llevaremos a Kenji, queremos presumirlo por el barrio"

- Lléveselo. –Akane suspira con pesadez, después de todo son los abuelos, es normal que quieran convivir con el y presumir que son abuelos. – pero sea cuidadoso… si mi hijo llega con un rasguño, traumado, comprometido, canjeado o fue secuestrado los mato. –dice tétrica haciendo que ambos hombres asientan sudando frio para después salir corriendo.

- Vamos Kazumi, hay mucho que preparar. –ambas mujeres caminan hacia el dojo.

- H¿ice bien en dejar que se lleven a Kenji? –Akane mira algo temerosa por donde se fueron esos dos.

- No te preocupes, con la mirada y amenaza que les diste seguro no hacen nada, no hoy además estarán más preocupados y ocupados con la boda. –Ranma le palmea el hombro a su prometida, sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

- Ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme… incluso se ven de acuerdo con la boda, ni replicaron un poco. –Nabiki entrecierra su mirada hacia ellos.

Akane le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y Ranma le sonríe altanero.

- Kuro los guiare a su habitación. –Akane voltea a ver al pelinegro que dejo de mirar el estanque para mirarla. –Emi debe estar cansada por el viaje. –comenta sonriéndole, al verla ya dormida. –Supongo que podrían dormir en la habitación que era de Ranma…

- Me parece bien, es grande y espaciosa. Yo ahora dormiré en la de Akane.

- ¿Dormir en la habitación de Akane por tu propia voluntad? Me sorprendes cuñadito. –Nabiki se está divirtiendo de lo lindo, lo saben.

- Tenemos un hijo eso debería explicarte que duermo con ella todas las noches desde hace mas de un año.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane le da un zape, mostrándose avergonzada.

- ¡Solo digo la verdad! –Ranma la mira ofendido mientras se soba la nuca.

Akane roda los ojos y suspira con pesadez.

- Vamos Kuro, los llevare a su habitación. –Kuro asintió y se pone de pie cargando a Emi que se quedo dormida.

- ¿Esos dos también duermen juntos? –Nabiki alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Deja de ser una metiche neee-chan! –Akane la fulmina con la mirada y Nabiki amplía su sonrisa.

Akane camina hacia la salida siendo seguida por Ranma que tiene sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y Ryuji que tiene en brazos a Emi. Nabiki los mira hasta que salen del comedor y regresa su atención a su te.

- _Ya que mi mina de oro regreso regresan mis ganancias… y el evento de mañana me traerá muchas. –_Nabiki sonríe con mofa, mostrándose divertida.

* * *

- Mi habitación sigue igual, seguro onee-san se encargo de limpiarla y dejar que todo siga igual para cuando regrese. –Akane sonríe enternecida, al entrar a su habitación.

Ranma entro atrás de ella y cerró la puerta colocándole seguro, hay que aprovechar que la familia andará distraída con eso de la boda, algo le dice que desde ahora tiene que aprovechar momento, porque no se le presentaran muchos.

El pelinegro pega su cuerpo al de Akane por detrás y pone sus manos en su cadera, comenzando a repartirle besos en la oreja estremeciéndola y haciéndola sonrojar.

- Ranma. –lo llama en un susurro con algo de reproche.

- ¿No se te hace excitante que lo hagamos aquí? Desde que nos fuimos me lleno de curiosidad el cómo sería que lo hagamos en tu habitación. –dice travieso, haciéndola sonrojar mas porque la verdad a ella también le ha dado curiosidad eso.

Ranma fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones del qipao, empezando desde arriba.

- Esos viejos siguen decidiendo cosas por su cuenta. –comenta divertido, mientras ahora reparte besos en el cuello de la chica, al desabrochar los botones lo dejo al descubierto y Akane inclina su rostro dándole más acceso.

- Ya los conoces. Sabíamos que nada mas llegáramos nos querrían casar. –Akane también sonríe divertida.

- Bueno… aunque no nos casamos antes solo porque tú quisiste complacerlos en que ellos nos casen. –Ranma le va quitando el qipao, descubriéndole los hombros que acaricio, para después posar sus labios ahí, besándolos mientras baja más la prenda que ya desabrocho por completo y ahora cae a sus pies.

- Es que los pobres me dieron cosa… tanto que intentaron casarnos antes como para que lleguemos casados ya. Que al menos tengan la dicha de que lograron casarnos. –Akane sonríe divertida pero luego un gemido sale de sus labios al sentir las manos de su prometido tomarle los senos sobre el sostén.

- Espero estés preparada, esa Nabiki seguro le avisara a todos y mañana llegaran listos para la guerra. –nada mas de pensarlos suspiro sintiéndose cansado.

Akane suspira con pesadez y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él, manteniendo un poco de distancia para comenzar a desabrocharle la camisa china, botón por botón empezando desde arriba. Ranma la deja que los desabroche mientras mira casi embobado el cuerpo de su prometida siendo solo cubierto por esa sexy ropa interior rosa, nada mas de verla así se pone duro y sus pantalones ya le aprietan.

- Lo sé, la que nos espera mañana… al menos tenemos de nuestro lado a Kuro y Emi… fue bueno traerlos.

Ranma no lo resistió más y justo cuando ella termino de desabrocharle la camisa él estampo sus labios con los de ella de forma salvaje y apasionada. Akane tuvo que rodear con sus brazos el cuello de él para no caer ante apasionado beso que siempre le hace temblar las piernas.

Ranma la tomo de la cintura y camino torpemente con ella hacia el escritorio, cuando llego a este paso su mano tirando las cosas de ahí, ya después las recogen y sentó a Akane en este, metiéndola entre sus piernas y comenzó a mover su cadera, simulando penetraciones sobre la ropa haciéndola gemir entre el beso y que enrede sus piernas en la cadera de él atrayéndolo más a ella, queriendo mas contacto.

Ranma le alzo el sostén para después tomar en sus manos los senos de ella. Ambos siendo bruscos y apasionados, la verdad hay veces en las que empiezan suave como ahorita pero nada más uno pierde la cordura y empieza el salvajismo que los caracteriza como acaba de pasar. Otros veces empiezan salvajes, es así como hacen el amor, siendo salvajes y apasionados, dejándose llevar por sus instintos, es la forma que los caracteriza.

**Continuará**

**jajajjaaj esa nabiki no tiene pelos en la lengua y la vdd no se le escapa nada**

**lamento mucho la demora Uu.u la vdd no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, eso es lo malo de tener muchos fic publikados y poko tiempo Uu.u... pero es ke mi imaginacion es muy grande que se me ocurre historia tras historia sin terminar las ke ya tengo -.-**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	10. Nadie impedirá la boda

**Nadie impedirá la boda**

Nabiki está sentada frente a la barra donde Ukyo prepara sus okonomiyaki. La Tendo se come un okonomiyaki mientras Ukyo la mira ansiosa al igual que Kuno, Shampoo, Kodashi y Ryoga que están cerca de ella, la Tendo los había llamado a todos ahí porque tenía algo que contarles de quienes les interesa.

- ¡Dejar de comer y decirle a Shampoo eso que involucrar a prometido! –exclama ya furiosa la amazona.

- Páguenme. –la castaña sonríe divertida extendiendo su mano derecha, como extrañaba eso.

Si, antes gano dinero con ellos dándoles datos falsos que descubrían después aun así ella les dijo que no había rembolso, le sorprende que aun sean tan idiotas como para confiar en ella.

Todos sacan dinero de sus bolsillos y se los dejan en la mano a la Tendo mientras gruñen furiosos por esa estafadora.

- Ranma y Akane regresaron a casa ayer. –comenta tranquila mientras cuenta el dinero, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¡Shampoo ir a ver si prometido estar bien! –exclama rápidamente.

- ¡Ran-chan! –Ukyo toma su espátula lista para irse.

- ¡Ranma-sama espera que pronto estarás en mis brazos! –Kodashi saca su listón, arrancándose la ropa dejando ver su leotardo.

- ¡Ese Saotomo pagara el haberse llevado a mis dos amadas! –Kuno desenfundo su espada.

- Ranma te hare pegar por haber secuestrado a Akane-san. –Ryoga pela los dientes tomando su paraguas.

- Momento chicos. –Nabiki amplía su sonrisa. –Hay otra cosa que quiero decirles, pero antes páguenme el doble. –Nabiki los mira codiciosa. –Es algo que involucra a Akane y Ranma. –eso despertó el interés de todos que rápidamente sacaron el dinero entregándoselo a la castaña que lo guardo entre sus senos y saco cinco tarjetas, entregándoles una a cada uno.

Los cinco al instante la leyeron y ensancharon los ojos, esa es una invitación a la boda de Ranma y Akane que se efectuara esta misma tarde a partir de las cinco pm.

- Intentaran casarlos…

- Otra vez. –Ukyo termina incrédula la frase de Ryoga que es rodeado por un aura siniestra.

- ¡No lo permitiremos! –exclaman furiosos Kuno, Shampoo y Kodashi que son rodeados por un aura de fuego.

- _Cuando vean al pequeño Kenji les va a dar… ansió ver eso. –_Nabiki amplía su sonrisa, notándose lo mucho que lo está disfrutando.

* * *

- ¿Por qué elegiste el traje tradicional Akane?

Nabiki está sentada en la cama de su hermana apoyando sus manos tras en el colchón tras su espalda, viendo como Kazumi y Nodoka ayudan a arreglar a Akane, colocándole un hermoso traje de novia tradicional.

Atrás de Nabiki está el pequeño Kenji sobre la cama jugueteando con sus juguetes de goma, solo lleva puesto el pañal y su cabello aun esta húmedo por el baño que se dio con su mami.

- Me gusta más este traje de novia. –Akane sonríe levemente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

La peli-azul está sentada en una silla, frente a ella esta Nodoka que la maquilla de forma suave y que se vea natural, mientras Kazumi le acomoda el cabello, a pesar de que lo tiene corto lo intenta acomodar de una forma que la haga ver más hermosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo, el traje tradicional es más hermoso. –Nodoka sonríe complacida. –Además está usando el mismo traje de novia que yo use… gracias por concederme ese deseo. Siempre quise ver a la esposa de Ranma luciendo el traje que yo use… se te ve hermoso.

- Gracias tía. –Akane le dedica una amplia sonrisa. –Es un honor para mí usar el traje de novia que usted uso. –Nodoka le dedica una cálida sonrisa.

- Akane-chan tienes el cabello un poco más largo que como lo recuerdo… aun así pensé que te crecería mas. –comenta curiosa Kazumi.

- ¡Ah! La verdad si me crecía más pero le pedía ayuda a Emi para que me lo cortara. Con el embarazo se me empezó a caer y lo sigue haciendo con la lactancia, así que prefiero traerlo corto. –Kazumi y Nodoka asintieron con entendimiento.

- Ya que sacaste el tema de tu embarazo cuéntanos ¿cómo es que tu y Ranma avanzaron tanto?, ¿quien empezó?, ¿quien se declaro?, ¿quien dio el primer movimiento?, ¿cómo fue tu primera vez? –Nabiki se muestra divertida al ver a su hermana sonrojada.

- ¿Fue varonil mi hijo? –Nodoka la mira curiosa.

- ¿Te dolió? ¿Fue tierno contigo? –Kazumi también la mira curiosa.

- Cuéntanos Akane, somos puras mujeres y estamos en confianza. –Nabiki le sonríe burlona.

- Kuro nos ayudo a avanzar tanto. –Akane sonrío nerviosa recordando lo de la pastilla haciendo que las tres mujeres se sorprendan, ese demonio debe ser muy listo. –ambos dimos la iniciativa gracias a Kuro… y si tía, Ranma es muy varonil. –dice apenada al ver la ansiedad de su tía por saber eso, y cuando se lo dijo sonrío con orgullo. –Y me dolió poquito, Ranma fue muy tierno y delicado. –Akane suspira soñadora recordando cómo fue su primera vez y como siguen siendo las demás.

- Ese suspiro. –Nabiki muestra burla. –Cuéntanos más… ¿Qué se siente hacerlo? ¿Cómo es mi cuñadito en la cama? ¿Es tan salvaje como lo es en las peleas? –Nabiki la mira curiosa al igual que Kazumi, ambas siendo aun vírgenes y Nodoka sonríe divertida.

- ¡No te diré eso nee-chan! –exclama avergonzada, desilusionando a sus dos hermanas y divirtiendo mas a Nodoka.

- ¡Estas lista Akane-chan! –exclama complacida Nodoka y salvando a su nuera de sus curiosas hermanas.

Akane se mira en el espejo y sus mejillas se sonrojan al verse, le gusto como se ve y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Es tarde y nosotras aun no nos arreglamos, además tenemos que estar listas antes para arreglar los detalles que faltan. –informa apurada Nodoka.

- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a cambiar a Ken-chan? –Kazumi la mira curiosa.

- No. Vayan ustedes a cambiarse, yo me encargo de Ken-chan. –Akane les sonríe levemente y las mujeres asintieron.

- No dejes que mi hijo te vea. Es de mala suerte que vea la novia antes de la boda. –dice con advertencia Nodoka caminando hacia la puerta.

- Ni que lo digas tía. Las veces pasadas siempre la miraba antes de la boda y todo terminaba en un caos. –Nabiki sonríe divertida, siguiendo a su tía.

- ¿Por qué será? –Akane fulmina con la mirada a Nabiki que amplía su sonrisa antes de salir.

- Cuando este todo listo te avisamos. –Kazumi le sonríe a su hermana antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

- Al fin se fueron.

Akane sorprendida mira hacia la ventana viendo a Emi en cuclillas en el marco de la ventana. La peli-plata viste un qipao de mangas cortas que es de color rosa con adornos de hojas de arboles, zapatillas chinas rosas y su largo cabello lo trae suelto.

- Esa tal Nabiki es una humana virginal y metiche… no me agrada. –Emi hace una mueca de desagrado y Akane sonríe nerviosa. –Mira a todo el mundo con superioridad. Tiene una mirada de que lo sabe todo y todo lo controla… solo es una humana joven que nació con mas astucia de lo normal, pero no es rival para un demonio.

- En el fondo es amable… solo que es muy codiciosa. –Akane marca más su sonrisa nerviosa. – ¿Hiciste el favor que te pedí? –Akane la mira curiosa y Emi asintió.

- Repito: es astuta pero idiota, ni cuenta se dio que la seguía… y pues si entrego las invitaciones, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta esos chicos con los que se reunió al final… al notar que son guerreros imagine que alguno sentiría mi presencia, por eso la escondí.

- ¿Chicos? –Akane se muestra curiosa.

- Si. Dos chicas, una amazona china… no pensé que hubiera una aquí. –Emi se muestra pensativa para después encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. –una que prepara panes o algo así, aunque fuera cocinera parece saber el arte de la pelea culinaria… estaba un espadachín y un chido que parece ser normal, pero tiene gran poder de guerrero. –Akane suspira con pesadez, ya sabe quiénes son.

- _Esa Nabiki. _

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a cambiar a ken-chan? Con esas ropas le veo difícil a que puedas cambiarlo, batallaras mucho. –Emi salta cayendo de pie al suelo.

- Por favor… le pondré ese trajecito que le compro mi papá –Akane le sonríe levemente, apuntándole el trajecito que está colgado en la puerta del ropero y Emi asintió viendo ese trajecito que más bien es un pequeño kimono formal para niño.

- Te vas a ver muy mono Ken-chan. –Emi le sonríe al niño ya teniendo el traje en sus manos y camina hacia el niño que sonríe emocionado y alza sus brazos hacia su compañera de juego, tenia rato sin verla. – ¿Para qué me pediste seguir y vigilar a tu hermana? –Emi la mira curiosa mientras toma asiento, dejando el traje a un lado para después tomar a Kenji.

- Ranma no iba a poder hacerlo ya que estará ocupado con esto de la boda. –Akane suspira con pesadez. –Y necesitaba asegurarme que nee-chan iba a hacer lo que suponíamos… Emi me gustaría pedirte otro favor. — Akane la mira apenada.

- Panes al vapor rellenos de chocolate, ese será mi cobro de este favor. –comenta juguetona mientras viste a Kenji y Akane sonríe divertida.

- Bueno, veras….

* * *

- ¡Ya les dije que no me escapare, no pienso dejar solos con ustedes a Akane y a mi hijo! –grita furioso Ranma solo vistiendo unos bóxer, estando en la entrada de la habitación que era de él y ahora es de Kuro y Emi.

- Tus antecedentes nos dicen que le temes al matrimonio hijo –Genma frente a él lo mira serio, viste un elegante Kimono color café oscuro con obi negro.

- Si, es mejor vigilarte y asegurarnos que no salgas corriendo dejando a mi hija en el altar vestida y alborotada. –Soun lo mira serio también, viste un kimono azul rey con un obi negro.

- ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Lárguense de aquí o si no iré por Akane y mi hijo para largarnos nuevamente lejos de aquí y me casare con ella lejos de ustedes! –grita furioso, dándoles una patada y mandándolos a volar, haciendo que caigan rodando por las escaleras. –Son tan molestos… si antes huía era porque me era difícil aceptar mis sentimientos, además como si fuera a abandonar a mi mujer e hijo. –murmura indignado, cerrando la puerta corrediza y dando media vuelta viendo a Kuro que está de pie en la esquina de la habitación, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirándolo tranquilo.

El pelinegro lleva puesto un kimono verde seco con un obi verde árbol. Su cola no la escondió esta vez, dejando ver cómo le hizo un agujero al kimono para que sobresalga y sus orejas las lleva descubiertas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es ese favor que querías pedirme? –Kuro lo mira tranquilo y Ranma le sonríe apenado, rascándose a su nuca, por muy conchudo que sea la verdad siente que sobrecarga de favores a Kuro.

- Creo que Akane le pedirá esto también a Emi. –Kuro alza ambas cejas mostrando interés en la mirada. – Veras Kuro…

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Akane es tocada haciendo que esta y Emi que miran embobadas a Kenji por como se ve, dejen de verlo y miren hacia la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! –grita Akane y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Yuka y Rika que se muestran sorprendidas.

Yuki lleva puesto un sencillo pero hermoso y elegante vestido color rosa que le queda ceñido. Es sin mangas y le llega diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas. Rika viste uno igual solo que es azul cielo, dejando ver que ambas se pusieron de acuerdo para comprarlos.

- ¡Yuka, Rika! –exclama Akane emocionada, poniéndose de pie, como extraño a esas dos.

- No parece que quieras escapar y que te tengan a la fuerza aquí, entonces esta boda si es la buena. –comenta divertida Rika, ya saliendo de la sorpresa y acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla, esta sonrojada le respondió el abrazo mientras Yuka cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- Cuando nos llego la invitación pensamos que sería otro intento de boda que terminara en guerra. –comenta divertida Yuka, quien abrazo ahora ella a Akane ya que Rika se separo.

- ¡Mou! –Akane hace un infantil puchero viéndose avergonzada, divirtiendo a las otras dos.

- Por cierto, aun nos debes una comida por irte por más de un año y sin despedirte. –le dice con reproche Rika y Yuki asintió dándole la razón divirtiendo a Akane.

- Tendrán esa comida. La siguiente semana las llevo a su restaurante favorito. –comenta con diversión y ambas chicas sonríen complacidas. – ¿Y qué han hecho chicas?

- Bueno nos graduamos, por cierto hiciste mucha falta en la graduación. –le dice divertida Yuka y Akane se rasca la nuca apenada, recordando que se fue antes de graduarse de la preparatoria.

- ¡Y entramos a la universidad! ¡Estamos en la misma, ambas estudiando administración de empresas! –comenta emocionada Rika.

- Eso es genial. –Akane se muestra divertida.

- Y pues Rika es novia de Daisuke. –Yuka le codea divertida las costillas a Rika que se sonrojo y Akane las mira sorprendida. –Y yo estoy saliendo con Hiroshi. –Yuka se sonroja. –pero luego te ponemos al día, cuéntanos a donde se fugaron tu y Ranma y cómo es que al llegar ambos parecen estar de acuerdo en casarse… ¿acaso estas embarazada? –comenta divertida, por estar atentas a su amiga ni cuenta se han dado del infante ni de Emi.

- Ranma y yo avanzamos mucho, demasiado. —Akane se sonroja. –Llegamos aquí ya con la idea de casarnos y no porque este embarazada sino porque ambos lo queremos. –responde apenas y sus dos amigas chillan emocionadas, sabían que esos dos se querían y al fin lo aceptan. –Estuvimos en China durante todo mi embarazo y regresamos cuando Ken-chan cumplió ocho meses para que la familia y los amigos lo conozcan.

- ¿Embarazo? ¿Ken-chan? –Ambas parpadean sorprendidas.

- Chicas. –Akane camina hacia la cama y toma al niño que estaba en brazos de Emi que se mantuvo al margen. –Les presento a Ken-chan, mi hijo y de Ranma. –Akane tomo a su hijo de la cintura colocándolo frente al par de chicas que miran sorprendidas al infante, enserio que eso no se lo esperaban.

Ambas están anonadadas, duraron así varios minutos divirtiendo a Akane y haciendo que Kenji mire curiosa a esas dos desconocidas mientras Emi roda los ojos.

- ¡Kyaaa…! ¡Es tan mono! –exclaman ambas emocionadas.

Kenji y Emi hicieron mueca de dolor, ese grito de ambas les retumbo los oídos mas a Emi que los tiene mas desarrollados. Y Akane sonrío divertida.

- Ustedes sí que avanzaron mucho después de un tiempo sin avanzar nada, si que tenían deseos mutuos reprimidos. –comenta divertida Yuka y Akane se sonroja nuevamente.

- ¡Déjame cargarlo, déjame cargarlo! –chilla emocionada Rika y Akane se lo pasa cohibiendo a Kenji, aun no se acostumbra a estar en brazos desconocidos. – ¡Es tan mono! –Emi mira con lastima a Kenji, está cerca de esa gritona con voz chillona.

- La primera de nosotros en casarse y tener hijos. –Yuka la mira divertida y Akane le sonríe mostrándose más sonrojada.

* * *

Ranma está frente al espejo mirando con desagrado ese traje tradicional de bodas color negro, no le gusta usar esos trajes, son incómodos y calientes, pero si quiere casarse tiene que usarlo. Kuro está sentado de lado en el marco de la ventana, mirando tranquilamente hacia afuera.

- Vienen dos humanos. –anuncia tranquilo y sin apartar su mirada de afuera.

Ranma gruñe furioso caminando hacia la puerta, la cual abre con brusquedad.

- ¡Les dije que no me escapa…! –su grito queda atorado en la garganta al ver a Hiroshi y Daisuke mirándolo divertidos, ambos visten trajes de etiqueta color negro.

- Así que el pequeño Ranma se nos casa. –comenta divertido Hiroshi.

- Y parece que no es a la fuerza. –Daisuke también sonríe divertidos.

- ¡Chicos! –exclama sorprendido Ranma, haciéndose a un lado para que pasen.

Ambos sin borrar su sonrisa lo hacen, viendo a ese desconocido con orejas y cola haciéndoseles de lo más raro, imaginándose que es un loco más de los que están siempre rodeando a su amigo. Kuro al sentir la mirada de esos dos voltea haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a forma de saludo y ambos hacen una exagerada inclinación en forma de saludo, esa mirada del hombre se ve intimidante y les dio algo de miedo.

- Admito que me sorprende verlos. –comenta divertido Ranma haciendo que ambos volteen hacia él.

- ¿Acaso no pensabas invitarnos a tu boda? –ambos lo miran ofendidos.

- Pues apenas llegue ayer, y la boda los viejos la quisieron hacer hoy, así que no invite a nadie. De eso se encargo Nabiki, pero me alegra que les haya dado invitaciones a ustedes. –Ranma les sonríe amigable.

- ¿Cómo es que te fuiste robándote a la hermosa Akane? Ya sabíamos que babeabas el suelo por ella pero jamás pensamos que te atreverías a secuestrarla y después regresar queriéndote casar… hasta ahora has huido de todos los intentos de tu familia por casarlos. –comenta con burla Daisuke y Ranma se sonrojo.

- Yo no me robe a Akane… ambos planeamos irnos a China. –aclara ladeando su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, divirtiendo a sus dos amigos.

- Avanzaron tanto que quieren casarse ¿o me dirás que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de la hermosa Akane y la has embarazado así que pagas tu falta? –Hiroshi lo mira burlón al igual que el otro.

- ¡No nos casamos porque Akane este embarazada, lo hacemos porque queremos y si antes huíamos de la boda de los viejos es porque no nos sentíamos listos para el matrimonio! –grita avergonzado.

- ¿Ósea que ahora si están listos? –Hiroshi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Y no negaste que te aprovechaste de la inocencia de la linda Akane. –Daisuke sonríe con burla, pero borra toda burla y muestra sorpresa al igual que su amigo al ver como Ranma se pone más rojo que un tomate y humo le sale de las orejas.

- ¡Si lo hiciste desgraciado! –exclaman sorprendidos y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- ¡Saotome, eres un cabrón con suerte! –Daisuke se pone a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- Cállate Daisuke que tu ya tienes a Rika… yo en cambio si puedo envidiar y reclamar la suerte de este cabrón suertudo. –Hiroshi se coloca al otro lado de Ranma pasándole un brazo de forma amigable.

- ¡Tu estas saliendo con Yuka, así que estamos igual! –ambos chicos suspiran con pesadez.

- ¡Aunque tengamos novia Akane sigue siendo nuestro primer amor platónico y tú eres un desgraciado por tenerla solo para ti! –exclaman ambos mirando a Ranma de forma acusadora y a este se le sombreo la frente de negro, dándole un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, conteniéndose para no partirle la cara a esos dos, no le sigue gustando que ellos vean como una fantasía a su mujer .—Así que si es verdad que embarazaste a Akane. –ambos lo miran insinuante.

- Si, lo hice, pero no nos casamos por eso, lo hacemos porque queremos. –dice firme y ambos se sorprenden, ese desgraciado si la embarazo, su amor platónico completamente perdido.

- Este mocoso suertudo no solo se casa con la mujer más hermosa del instituto sino que va a tener un hijo con ella. –comenta con envidia Hiroshi.

- No vamos a tener un hijo…

- ¡Pero tú acabas de decir que la embarazaste! –exclaman ambos de forma acusadora.

- Lo hice, pero ella ya tuvo a nuestro hijo. Tiene ocho meses y se llama Saotome Kenji. –Ranma sonríe con arrogancia, viéndose orgullos, el pecho casi se le infla como pavo real y sus dos amigos están anonadados al ver que ese listillo no perdió tiempo.

- ¡Cabrón suertudo! –exclaman ambos apretando mas el agarre y Ranma marco más su sonrisa arrogante, adora que lo envidien.

* * *

Dirigiéndose al dojo se ve a Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodashi, Gosunkugi, Ryoga y Kuno, siendo seguidos por Mousse que quiere darles caza, todos con arma en manos y expresión de ir a la guerra.

Como para darle más dramatismo a la escena Ryoga y Gosunkugi van vestidos con trajes negros de etiqueta. Kuno lleva puesto un elegante traje de novio tradicional y las otras tres van vestidas de novias, con velo y todo.

- ¡No los dejare ir! ¡Dejen que se casen! –Mousse lanza sus cadenas, las cuales se enrollaron con el paraguas de Ryoga que se interpuso en el ataque.

- ¡Pato dejar de entrometerse! –Shampoo salta dándole una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

- ¡Shampoo no seas cruel conmigo después de lo que paso! –se oye que grita a la lejanía y casi llorando.

Shampoo sonrojada bufo y salto para seguir corriendo a la par que las otras dos mujeres al igual que Ryoga se le unió a la carrera.

- Después de lo que paso ¿ah? –Ukyo mira de reojo con burla a Shampoo.

- Pato decir tonterías. Entre Shampoo y pato no pasar nada. –dice furiosa y Ukyo sonrío al verla sonrojarse más para después regresar su atención al frente, eso no importa ahorita, lo único que importa es impedir esa boda, ya después se encarga de quitar de en medio a los estorbos para poder casarse ella con su Ran-chan.

Los seis están por entrar a la casa Tendo al estar ya frente a la entrada, pero saltan hacia atrás esquivando esos seis shuriken hechos con hielo que se clavaron en el suelo donde segundos antes estaban ellos.

Los seis alzan la mirada viendo sentada en sobre el tejado de la entrada con los pies colgando a una chica que no aparenta tener arriba de catorce años, de facciones angelicales, color de pelo extraño, una cola peluda moverse atrás de ella y orejas de lobo sobresalir de su cabeza.

Shampoo al verla se sorprendió, tiene también cola y orejas como le dijo su abuela que eran los demonios mitológicos de China, no pensó que hubiera dos.

- ¿Por qué nos atacaste mocosa? –Kodashi la mira indignada.

- Les daré una advertencia. –Emi sonríe de forma torcida y los mira con burla enojando a varios de ahí. –Den media vuelta y regresen por donde vinieron, después de la ceremonia pueden venir a dar regalos a los novios, felicitarlos y comer el banquete, antes no pueden entrar.

- ¿Tú no lo vas a impedir? –Ukyo muestra burla en su rostro.

Los varones se mantienen serios, es solo una niña y es una mujer, no son capaces de lastimarla, Kuno incluso se monto sus fantasías donde esa pequeña se enamoro de él y por eso no lo deja seguir para ir a casarse con su amada, razón por la que llora conmovido, diciendo pendejadas que ni al caso, ya acostumbrados a eso los demás lo ignoran y Emi ni lo pela.

- Si. –Emi sonríe de forma torcida, viéndolos con superioridad haciendo que los demás se muestren incrédulos, solo es una mocosa ¿qué puede hacer en contra de todos ellos? Será fácil quitarla de en medio.

- _Demonio mitológico o no, no me importa. A Shampoo nadie impedir llegar a prometido para casarnos. –_la amazona mira retadora a la peli-plata, analizándola con la mirada, buscando la forma de cómo empezar el ataque.

- Ese Ranma es un cobarde, mandar a una niña a que le cubra el trasero. –dice indignado Ryoga, pelando los dientes furioso.

- ¡No me importa que hayas sido mandada por la bruja Tendo, yo me desharé de ti e iré a casarme con mi Ranma-sama! ¡jojojojojo…! –Kodashi con listón en manos se lanzo hacia ella.

- ¡Kodashi no la lastimes mucho que es solo una jovencita que cayó ante mis encantos! –le grita Kuno estirando su mano hacia su hermana haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Emi se mantuvo tranquila y sin mover un dedo viendo como esa humana salto quedando a su altura, girando un listón el cual lanzo hacia ella, sosteniéndolo del otro extremo.

Ukyo, Ryoga, Gosunkugi y Kuno entrecierran los ojos al ver que esa listón golpeara a la chica que sigue sin moverse, pero se sorprenden cuando de la nada aparece alado de ella un hombre pelinegro de hermosas facciones quien solo alzo su mano derecha dejando que el listón se enrede en su brazo derecho.

Al instante Kodashi, Ukyo y Shampoo lo reconocieron, es el mismo chico que salvo a Akane la última vez que planearon un ataque.

Kodashi suelta el listón y cae de pie alado de los demás, viendo seria y furiosa a ese chico.

- ¿También te pidieron jugar con humanos Ryuji? –pregunta divertida Emi, mirando a su prometido.

- Si. –este le sonríe amigable mientras se desenreda el listón de la muñeca y sin apartar la mirada de su prometida avienta el listón hacia la pelinegra que lo atrapo en el aire.

- ¡No sabía que ese Saotome se había hecho de un sirviente, pero lo aniquilare! –Kuno se lanza al ataque con espada en alto.

- ¡Jojojojojojjojojo…! ¡Destruiré a la sirviente de esa bruja Tendo! ¡jojojojojo…! –Kodashi se lanza hacia ellos junto su hermano.

Emi y Ryuji quitan su mirada del otro y solo extienden su mano derecha hacia ellos, de la palma de la mano de Ryuji salió una esfera de energía negra que se impacto contra Kuno, mandándolo a volar lejos.

- ¡Me la pagaras sirviente de Saotome! –se oye el grito a la lejanía de Kuno.

De la palma de la mano de Emi salió energía blanca que le dio de lleno a Kodashi, creando capas de hielo, dejándola encerrada en este. Ryuji salto y le dio una patada en el aire al hielo mandando a volar a la chica a la misma dirección donde salió su hermano, para después Ryuji caer de pie en el mismo lugar donde estaba segundos antes.

- _Si ser los demonios mitológicos de los que hablar abuela… abuela haber mencionado que poseen técnicas muy poderosas de nacimiento. –_Shampoo entrecierra su mirada.

- _¿Qué cojones son? No solo poseen orejas y cola de animal sino que tienen esa clase de poder. –_Ukyo y Ryoga entrecierran la mirada, no sabían que Ranma y Akane se habían hecho aliados de personas así en su viaje mientras Gosunkugi tiembla del miedo a su lado.

- Yo no tengo problemas con ustedes, solo quiero entrar e impedir esa boda donde seguro Akane-san está siendo forzada a participar. –dice serio Ryoga.

- Akane no está siendo forzada. –Emi sonríe levemente y se pone de pie para después saltar cayendo de pie enfrente de los demás que se pusieron a la defensiva y Kuro salto cayendo de pie alado de Emi. –Así que no te preocupes por eso humano… ahora váyanse y regresen cuando la ceremonia haya terminado. –dice con advertencia.

- Ser chica violenta la que forzar ha prometido a casarse. –Shampoo se muestra furiosa.

- No. Ranma también quiere casarse. –dice con indiferencia Kuro haciendo que los demás frunzan el seño.

- ¡No me tomes el pelo! –exclama Ryoga furioso tomando de las solapas a Gosunkugi y girando en su propio eje haciendo gritar del miedo al pobre Gosunkugi. – ¡Akane-san jamás querría casarse al menos que este siendo embrujada o poseída y Ranma se está aprovechando de eso, liberen del embrujo a mi Akane-san aliados de Ranma! –grita furioso lanzándoles a Gosunkugi mientras las otras dos lo fulminan con la mirada por decir eso de Ranma, para ellas es Akane la que hizo eso.

- ¿De dónde sacan esas ideas? –Emi mira curiosa a Ryuji mientras estira su mano hacia Gosunkugi, congelándolo al igual que a Kodashi.

- Ni idea. –Kuro se encoge de hombros con indiferencia mientras salta y patea al congelado Gosunkugi mandándolo a volar hacia donde mando a los otros dos.

Haciendo un grito de guerra Ryoga corre hacia ellos manteniendo su el dedo menique de la mano derecha en alto.

- ¡El truco de la explosión! –grita saltando encima de ellos y al caer entierra su dedo justo en medio donde estaban los otros dos que saltaron hacia a un lado esquivando la técnica viendo como cuando el dedo impacto el pavimento se creó un cráter saltando rocas hacia ellos quienes los esquivaron con facilidad.

- _¿Quién le enseño esa antigua técnica?—_Emi y Ryuji se muestran algo sorprendidos aun mirando a Ryoga mientras están en el aire, pero Emi tuvo que esquivar la espátula enorme de Ukyo que se lanzo a golpearla haciendo que la espátula golpee el suelo a la vez que Kuro esquiva los enormes cascabeles de Shampoo que también se lanzo al ataque.

Emi y Ryuji quedaron de pie alejados el uno del otro mientras en medio de ellos están Shampoo, Ukyo y Ryoga.

- Demonios o no. Shampoo no permitir que prometido casarse con otra. Si Shampoo tener que pelear contra demonios para impedirlo, Shampoo hacerlo.

Shampoo y Ryoga se lanzaron hacia Ryuji dispuestos a atacarlo y Ukyo lo hizo hacia Emi. Ambos demonios se muestran tranquilos como si ellos no representaran problema para ellos.

Antes de llegar a ellos un bastonazo les dio en la cabeza a cada uno haciendo que los tres se pongan en cuclillas sobándose la cabeza adoloridos. Emi y Kuro miran incrédulos a la anciana que esta encima de un bastón, colocándose frente a esos tres.

- ¡¿Qué le pasa vieja?! –exclaman Ryoga y Ukyo indignados, pero gritan adoloridos al recibir en la cabeza otro bastonazo de la vieja.

- ¡No me llamen vieja mocosos! –dice molesta y los otros dos la fulminan con la mirada mientras se soban el nuevo chichón.

Kuro salta hacia donde esta Emi, cayendo a su lado, noto que esa humana es más fuerte que esos tres humanos, su instinto le dice que no hay que tomarla a la ligera, por eso decidió mantenerse cerca de su prometida.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste abuela? –Shampoo mira indignada a su abuela.

- ¿Ustedes están de lado de Ranma y Akane? –la anciana mira a los demonios, ignorando a su nieta que frunció el seño.

- Si. –responde Emi mirándola ceñuda.

- ¿No nos dejaran pasar? –la anciana alza ambas cejas.

- No hasta que acabe la ceremonia. –le dice con firmeza Emi.

- Comprendo. Disculpen las molestias causadas –la anciana dirige su mirada hacia los otros tres que se muestran sorprendidos porque esa momia pida disculpas de esa forma tan respetuosa. –Vámonos. –ordena.

- Váyase usted momia si quiere, yo no me iré de aquí sin antes salva… —Ryoga no termina su frase ya que la vieja lo noqueo de un fuerte bastonazo en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué hace eso? –Ukyo la mira furiosa.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes mocosa?! ¡No son rivales para ellos, agradezcan que llegue a tiempo, si los hacen enojar los mataran sin dudar y créeme que pueden hacerlo! –le grita furiosa y Kuro alza ambas cejas al ver que aun hay humanos que los conocen.

- No me lo creo. –Ukyo la mira altanera.

- Los dos son demonios mitológicos, inmortales… solo los antiguos monjes sabían cómo matarlos. –Emi y Kuro frunce el seño. –Sino me crees intenta matarlos tu misma y vemos como te va. –la anciana la mira seria.

Ukyo frunció el seño, si la vieja lo dice es porque debe ser verdad, ella es muy sabia y como para que se dé por vencida siendo que ella siempre ha estado a favor de que Shampoo se quede con Ranma y en contra de que Akane se quede con Ranma, ya debería estarlos ayudando a impedir la boda, pero al contrario no hace nada solo por esos dos demonios.

- Tks… —Ukyo toma a Ryoga y se lo echa sobre el hombro, para después irse, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de tristeza al dojo. – _Si esa boda se realiza no importa, aun hay esperanza… existen los divorcio. –_Ukyo asintió conforme con eso y se fue de ahí saltando de tejado en tejado.

- Vámonos Shampoo. –ordena la anciana mirando a su nieta.

- Pero…

- Dije vámonos. –ordena seria y Shampoo frunce el seño, así que salta al siguiente tejado siendo seguida por su abuela, así las ambas se alejan yendo de tejado en tejado.

- Esa vieja se ve que sabe mucho sobre nosotros ¿Crees que sepa como matarnos? –Emi mira preocupada a Kuro.

- No lo creo, si lo supiera hubiera intentado matarnos… es fuerte, por esa razón hay que mantenernos alerta con ella. Aunque parece tenernos cierto respeto. –le dice serio y Emi asintió.

- ¿Crees que regresen?

- La cocinera y el guerrero no sé. Pero la amazona no creo, la anciana no la dejara y los otros tres los sacamos de combate, no estarán en condiciones para regresar.

- Igual la ceremonia no debe tardar en terminar. –Emi cruza sus manos atrás de su nuca y sonríe de forma juguetona y Kuro asintió sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

- ¿Tan fuertes ser esos demonios como para que abuela no puede si quiera dejarlos fuera de combate? –Shampo que va saltando los tejados mira de reojo a su abuela.

- A pesar de ser demonios jóvenes son muy fuertes. Tal vez mi poder este al nivel del demonio hembra, e incluso la pueda sacar de combate a ella, pero el demonio macho es el doble de fuerte que ella, sino es que mas, así que es mucho más fuerte que yo. –Shampoo la mira sorprendida. – Parecen que ambos demonios son pareja, si le hago algo, una leve herida a la hembra de ese demonio despertare su furia y me matara sin dudarlo. Según leyendas esos seres son muy protectores con sus parejas. –informa seria. –Esos demonios parecen proteger a Ranma y Akane por igual… lo mejor es que te resignes Shampoo y lo dejes por la paz. Igual ya deben estar casados… mejor olvida al prometido y busca a alguien más. –le dice seria.

Shampoo sabe que su abuela tiene mucha razón, ella no le diría eso sino fuera verdad, es sabia e inteligente, pero sobre todo no es cobarde, su abuela no se echaría para atrás si no fuera porque sabe que no tienen las de ganas, pero simplemente no puede, no puede renunciar al hombre por el que ha luchado tanto, con el que se ha obsesionado tanto.

- Chica violenta poder convertirse en esposa de prometido, pero hasta no oír que prometido diga querer y preferir a chica violenta, Shampoo no darse por vencida. –dice con firmeza. –Shampoo estar segura que prometido preferirla y solo casarse con chica violenta porque esos demonios obligarlo.

- Solo no hagas enojar a los demonios Shampoo. –le advierte la anciana y Shampoo asintió.

* * *

La ceremonia acaba de terminar, todos los invitados festejan el casamiento de la pareja que esta hincados en sus cojines algo avergonzados, incluso Ranma se rasca la nuca nervioso.

Nodoka es quien tiene en brazos al niño, cuidándolo, aunque se esté festejando a todos les extraña que no haya habido interrupciones, golpes, animales aparecer al contacto con el agua al igual que la pelirroja desnuda, nada.

- _Es raro que no hayan intentado parar la boda… no me creo que se hayan dado por vencidos. –_Nabiki mira extrañada hacia la entrada viendo a Kuro y Emi entrar de lo más tranquilo haciendo que entrecierre los ojos, algo le dice que esos dos tuvieron algo que ver. – _Total, si solo les avise es porque gano dinero y me divierto… por otro lado estoy feliz porque al fin esos dos se casaron. –_Nabiki sonríe hacia su hermana menor que se ve feliz estando de la mano del que ahora es su esposo.

* * *

Ryoga empieza a abrir los ojos despertándose, al hacerlo se sienta de golpe dándose cuenta que está en una habitación desconocida.

- Despertaste.

El chico mira hacia la entrada viendo a Ukyo llevar en manos una bandeja que tiene varias botellas de sake. Ya no lleva puesto el vestido de novia sino viste esa ropa que suele usar.

- ¡La boda, yo tengo que impedirla! –exclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Ya déjalo… pasaron como tres horas desde que la ceremonia empezó. –Ryoga ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Por qué no la impediste? –pregunta furioso.

- Lo intente, pero esos dos no me dejaron… la abuela de Shampoo dijo que son demonios, e incluso la vieja se veía cautelosa con ellos, dijo que si los provocamos podrían matarnos. –Ukyo se pone de rodillas en el suelo, dejando la bandeja a un lado de ella.

- ¡Me vale lo que sean yo…!

- Ryoga ya es tarde, ya se casaron. Ya son marido y mujer.

El pelinegro frunce el seño, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, incluso puede oír como su corazón se parte en mil pedazos. El pelinegro aprieta los puños frustrado, baja la mirada viendo como Ukyo lo mira mostrando dolor e incluso lagrimas salen de sus ojos, a ella le duele tanto como a él.

- Existe el divorcio ¿na? No todo está perdido… solo hay que seguir adelante y hacer que esos dos se divorcien y ya… será fácil después de todo ninguno de los dos quiere estar casados, se la pasan peleando, se gritan que se odian, no se gustan, se casaron porque los obligaron…

- Si, tienes razón… solo no hay que darse por vencidos. –Ryoga le sonríe levemente, sentándose estilo loto en el suelo.

Ambos lo saben, lo tienen presente, saben que se engañan pero no quieren aceptarlo, es mejor pensar que todo será una farsa y que si actúan ellos se divorciaran, y se quedaran con ellos.

- ¿Te quieres emborrachar conmigo? –Ukyo le extiende una botella de sake. –Ya sabes, para olvidar perezas… vamos a ahogar nuestras penas en alcohol. –comenta divertida con sus ojos aun derramando lagrimas y mostrando tristeza en ellos.

- No es mala idea… hay que ahogar la pena de que nuestros amores se casaron. –Ryoga toma la botella de sake que le ofrece. –Pero no duraran mucho, pronto se divorciaran y se casaran con nosotros. –Ryoga comienza a reír sin ganas viéndose forzado mientras sus ojos se nublan, donde algunas lagrimas luchan por salir.

- ¡Así es! –exclama Ukyo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, pero sin llegarle la sonrisa a los ojos, esos ojos que no dejan de derramar lágrimas.

Ukyo toma otra botella de sake y la extiende hacia Ryoga, que dejo de reír y alzo la suya hacia la que Ukyo le extiende, chocándola en una especie de brindis para después darle un profundo trago a la botella.

**Continuará**

**jejeje un poko dramatico el kap**

**spero les haya gustado**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Sálvalo

**Sálvalo**

En la habitación de un hotel se encuentra Ranma acostado boca arriba en la cama, usando su brazo derecho como almohada. El pelinegro espera a su esposa que entro al baño hace unos minutos y solo viste unos bóxer. Están en su luna de miel así que quiso adelantar las cosas quitándose el traje de novio.

Como según la familia ellos ya adelantaron su luna de miel no salieron de Nerima, pero para pasar su noche de bodas fueron a un hotel para no ser interrumpidos por la familia, cabe de resaltar que se tuvieron que escapar con la ayuda del par de demonios amigos suyos quienes también se ofrecieron o más bien Emi se ofreció para cuidar a Kenji.

La puerta del baño se abre haciendo que el pelinegro mire a está y tuvo un derrame nasal al ver a su esposa vistiendo solo un sensual babydoll de encaje color rosa, con la parte de arriba teniendo un escote en forma de corazón, ciñéndose en los senos y suelto a partir de abajo de los senos donde la tela y se transparenta dejando ver esas pequeñísimas y sexys bragas rosas.

Akane tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas y no se atreve a alzar la mirad por pena. Nabiki fue quien le dio como reglo esa prenda para su noche de bodas y ella se atrevió a ponérsela porque quería sorprender a su y esposo.

- Akane. –la llama sorprendido y dejando ver lo ronca que se puso su voz.

L peli-azul alza un poco su mirada topándose con la embobada de su esposo y notando el derrame nasal, cosa que la divertido, al ver que le gusto como se vistió para su noche de bodas se sintió más confiada y camino hacia él.

Ranma no pierde detalle alguno de los movimientos de su esposa. Akane se subió en la cama dejando sus rodillas en el costado del cuerpo de él.

- Eres un bobo. –comenta divertid, tomando un pañuelo del buro y guindola a la nariz de su esposo, limpiándole la sangre.

- ¡Jum! –exclama ofendido, pero sin apartar los ojos de ella, también teniendo sus mejillas sonrojas, e inconscientemente lleva sus manos a la cintura de su esposa queriendo acercar más a él, su cuerpo anhela tener contacto con el cuerpo de ella. –te… te ves muy guapa. –la alaga penado.

- Gracias. –Akane le sonríe de esa forma que lo dejó más bobo de lo normal.

- Akane. –la llama con suavidad, mirándola de una forma que intenta trasmitir todo lo que siente.

La peli-azul tomo el rostro de él entre sus manos y acerco el suyo lentamente mientras sus ojos se cierran y Ranma también cierra los suyos, esperando el contacto de los labios de ella con los suyos.

Entonces los sintió, esos suaves y delicados labios sobre los suyos moverse y él también movió los suyos. Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, volviéndose ms fogoso al grado que sus lenguas empezaron a participar en una salvaje danza donde ambos quieren tomar el control debido al carácter fuerte de ambos.

Entre el beso Ranma la cerco más a su cuerpo haciendo que la peli-azul sienta la erección del chico chocar con su vientre, cosa que la hizo gemir entre el beso.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, separando levemente sus rostros dejando que sus labios solo sean unidos por un delgado hilo de saliba.

Al abrir sus ojos se topan con la mirada del otro, acuosa por el deseo. Los dos tienen las mejillas sonrojadas, labios entre abiertos y respiración acelerada.

Akane le dio un suave beso en los labios, para después dejar otro en la barbilla e ir bajando dando besos hasta el cuello del chico que inclino levemente su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando los mimos.

Akane lo hizo acostarse boca arriba en la cama mientras ella siguió repartiendo besos estando ahora en el torso de él que no solo besa sino que también acaricia pasando sus manos, acariciándolo.

- …Kane. –gime ronco, disfrutando lo que su esposa está haciendo, dejándola llevar el control en este momento.

Ranma se tenso cuando ella llego a su estomago donde comenzó a lamer, pasando su lengua por alrededor de su ombligo. La peli-azul siguió bajando hasta que se topo con el molesto elástico de la prenda que usa su prometido, por lo que lo tomo entre sus manos y lo fue bajando poco a poco.

Ranma alzo su cadera permitiéndole a ella que baje el bóxer todo lo que quiera. Cuando la imponente erección del pelinegro fue liberada Akane la tomo entre sus manos notando como su esposo se tensa.

Ranma gimió ronco cuando sintió la respiración de su esposa en la punta mojada de su pene y arqueo su espalda cuando ella metió el pene en su boca, lamiendo a lo largo, para después comenzar a meterlo y sacarlo usando su lengua en el proceso.

Ranma lleva una de sus manos a la nuca de su prometida, acariciándosela, disfrutando como su pene penetra la húmeda boca de ella, disfrutando esa suave lengua acariciar su pene. Sintiendo como se pone más duro, como palpita mas. Inconscientemente mueve sus caderas hacia adelante, queriendo llegar más profundo.

Ranma se sentó de golpe, si las cosas siguen así no tardara en correrse y no quiere hacerlo, no aun cuando la noche es joven y tiene muchas cosas por hacer.

Con suavidad tomo de las mejillas a su esposa y la aparto haciendo que esta lo mire curiosa, notando la sonrisa juguetona que este le dedica.

- También quiero jugar. –le dice con mofa, haciéndola sonrojar mas.

- Idiota. –le dice ladeando su rostro a un lado, pero gime sorprendida cuando siente las manos de su prometido tomarle los senos. – ¡Pervertido! –exclama ofendida y Ranma alza la mirada de los senos de ella para mirarla divertido.

- Creo que eso quedaba más que claro. –le dice con burla, haciéndola sonrojar mas. –Y no soy el único pervertido en esta habitación. –Ranma le saca la lengua juguetón.

Mas sonrojada y abochornada esta por contestarle unos cuantos insultos a ese idiota que todo se toma a juego, pero gimió fuerte cuando Ranma tomo sus pezones duros y erectos sobre la tela y los estiro sin ser muy brusco.

Ranma le soltó los pezones para después bajarle los tirantes del babydoll y lo bajo un poco solo dejando al descubierto los senos de su esposa, deleitándose al ver ese par de esponjosas montañas que poseen como adorno esos pezones rosados que ahorita están alzados y duros ante la excitación de ella.

El pelinegro cerco su rostro a ellos, con una mano tomo uno, masajeándolo mientras su nariz rosa el otro pezón haciendo que la chica se tense.

- Me encantan tus tetas Akane. –dice ronco.

- Idiota perver… ¡ah! –gime con fuerza cuando él metió el pezón en su boca y comenzó a succionar, lamiéndolo. –Y me encanta como sabe el alimento de mi hijo. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro, encanta avergonzarla y hacerla sonrojar.

- ¡Ranma! –exclama más avergonzada y con reproche, pero Ranma no la dejo que se queje o lo mande a volar con sus golpes por pasarse de pervertido, y volvió a tomar el pezón y succiono haciéndola que arque su espalda e inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, sus pezones son demasiado sensibles y él lo sabe.

Sin dejar de estimular los senos de ella el pelinegro le tomo un mano y la guio hacia abajo, en la entrepierna de ella, adentrándola en las bragas. Akane entendió que quiere que haga y no se hizo del rogar, ella también quiere tocarse siente como su sexo palpita y arde en busca de atención.

Así que con dos de sus dedos comenzó a masajearse el clítoris, haciendo que su respiración se haga más pesada y sus gemidos inunden la habitación.

- Hay algo que me d curiosidad hacer. –Ranma travieso se separa un poco de ella y se hinca ante la mirada curiosa de la peli-azul, que no deja de tocarse su clítoris.

El pelinegro se puso de pie sobre la cama haciendo que su pene quede a la altura del rostro de la peli-azul que con su mano libre lo tomo y lo guio sus labios comenzando a lamerlo, con solo verlo se le antojo hacerlo.

- Y dices que el pervertido soy yo. –susurra ronco, entrecerrando sus ojos ante el placer que está sintiendo en sentir la lengua de ella en su pene. –pero eso no es lo que buscaba. –Ranma aleja su pene de ella y Akane frunce el seño.

Rnma se inclino y tomo los senos de ella entre sus manos, alzándolos más y juntándolos, sacándole un fuerte jadeo, entonces coloco su pene en medio de ellos, juntándolos más y comenzó mover su cadera, masturbándose con los senos de Akane quien ha entrecerrado sus ojos y ahora mete sus dedos a su sexo, auto-penetrándose ella, el cómo su pervertido esposo se masturba usando los senos de ella es algo tan erótico.

Ranma gruñe ronco, no pensó que se sintiera tan bien el masturbarse con los senos de ella, hace tiempo que tenía curiosidad de hacerlo desde que lo vio en uno de las revistas pornográficas que lee Happossai, sin contar que la vista es tan erótica.

Akane inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y saco su lengua, lamiendo la punta del pene de su esposo el cual gimió ronco.

- _Ambos estamos hechos unos pervertidos. –_Ranma no puede evitarse mostrarse divertido ante sus pensamientos, por mucho que lo niegue su ahora esposa, ambos cuando andan calientes hacen muchas guarradas en el sexo.

Akane dejo de lamerle la punta del pene y alza su rostro mostrando sus mejillas mas sonrojadas, ojos mas acuosos y expresión que hace que a cualquiera le entren ganas de violarla y Ranma no es la excepción.

- Ranma ya lo quiero dentro. –le dice con voz orgásmica haciéndolo ensanchar los ojos.

- ¡Joder! –exclama separándose de ella.

Akane sabiendo que ya lo hizo perder el control sonríe triunfante, su esposo podrá ser más fuerte que ella pero siempre ella lo va a controlar si sabe cómo hacerlo.

Así que en una gesto travieso se deja caer acostada en la cama en una pose provocativa, abriendo lentamente sus piernas mientras quita su mano de su sexo.

Y es todo lo que pudo soportar Ranma quien rápidamente se dejo caer de rodillas en medio de las piernas de ella las cuales le abrió mas y entonces entro en una fuerte y sola estocada haciéndola a ella gritar de placer y que el gima ronco y con fuerza.

El pelinegro le alzo las piernas para que las apoye en sus hombros, sintiendo como ella aprieta mas su sexo, provocándole una deliciosa tortura. Se inclino hacia adelante y comenzó a dar fuertes, profundas y salvajes estocadas entrando lo más que puede en ella.

A Akane le encanta esa posición, estando con las piernas alzadas hacia arriba y su cuerpo flexionado, siente como si Ranma entra más profundo en ella.

Los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos invaden la habitación de los esposos los cuales apenas están empezando su noche de bodas.

* * *

Akane con algo de dificultad se para de la cama no importándole su desnudez. Su cabello esta despeinado, parece un nido de pájaros, su cuello, senos, estomago y hombros están llenos de marcas morada—_chupetones—,_la razón por la que se pone de pie con tanta dificultad es porque le duele mucho su entrepierna e incluso su culo, sin contar que su cuerpo le duele peor que si hubiera entrenado todo el día.

- _Maldito bruto salvaje, me dejo hecha polvo. –_Akane mira con reproche su esposo que está plácidamente dormido en l cm, todo desparramado y destapado, dejando ver su desnudez.

Una vena se hincha en la frente de la peli-azul que sin contemplación le dio un fuerte golpe que lo saco de la cama, despertándolo sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa Akane? –pregunta ofendido, sobándose la mejilla donde la tiene hinchada, su cuerpo también está lleno de marcas moradas.

- ¡Te lo mereces por bruto, me dejaste toda adolorida! –le dice molesta.

- Anoche no te oí quejándote, al contrario te oía decir: ¡mas Ranma, dame mas fuerte! –dice haciendo voz mariconada y una vena se hincha en la frente de Akane. –Además no te quejes que a mí también me dejaste adolorido.

- ¡Jum! –Akane muy digna y ocultando su sonrojo camina hacia el baño.

Ranma con el seño fruncido la mira hasta que la puerta del baño se estampo al cerrarse, para después sonreír travieso.

- ¡Espérame Akane, también quiero bañarme! –grita poniéndose de pie de un brinco y corriendo hacia el baño que no tiene seguro, dejando ver que a ambos les encanta el pedo.

* * *

La molesta luz hace que Ukyo comience a abrir los ojos haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la fuerte pulsada en su cabeza, además que la molesta luz le sigue dando en la cara, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Llevando una mano a su frente la chica se sienta en el futón haciendo que la sabana resbale revelando su desnudez. Al sentir frio baja la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver sus senos desnudos, pero sintió algo moverse a su lado por lo que voltea, ensanchando los ojos con horror al ver a Ryoga dormido a su lado estando también desnudo.

Por su cabeza comenzó a pasar las escenas de ella y él comenzando a besarse después de haber bebido mucho licor, el cómo se empezaron a quitar la ropa, como sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos, y los besos aumentaban, besándose por todos lados. Recordó como él con ternura se hundía en ella y limpiaba sus lagrimas con besos, como cuando ella tuvo su orgasmo dijo el nombre de Ranma justo cuando él se corría dentro de ella nombrando a Akane.

- ¡Kya…! –grita horrorizada haciendo que Ryoga se siente en la cama, despertándose asustado por el grito y mirando hacia Ukyo.

Entonces los ojos de Ryoga se ensancharon recordando lo mismo que ella, la suavidad de su cuerpo, su aroma revuelto con sake, como cuando tuvo su orgasmo su mente le jugó una mala jugada imaginándose que se corría dentro de su amada Akane.

Entonces sus ojos bajaron viendo los senos desnudos de ella, esos pezones rosados le hizo recordar como anoche estaban erectos y él los lamio, toco y jugó con ellos haciendo que tenga un derrame nasal.

Ukyo al ver donde la mira le dio una fuerte bofetada que le volteo el rostro y le dejo la mano marcada y la castaña rápidamente cruzo sus manos frente a sus senos.

- Vete. –le dice amenazante.

Ryoga no sabe qué hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue obedecerla, recordó que él fue el primero, como él la hizo mujer siendo su primer hombre y ella su primera mujer, haciéndolo sonrojar más y que su corazón palpite con más fuerza.

El pelinegro rápidamente se puso de pie, tomo su ropa y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hiciste Ukyo? –se dice a sí misma, revolviéndose el cabello frustrada.

Sabe que la culpa fue de ambos, estaban tomados y dolidos que buscaron consuelo en brazos de otro. Y aunque ella al llegar a su orgasmo haya dicho el nombre de su amado ya que deseaba fuera él, le dolió que Ryoga también nombrara a otra mujer. Lo que más le duele es haber entregado su virginidad a alguien que ama a otra y que deseo que fuera otra y no ella.

* * *

Después de ese excitante baño Ranma y Akane tuvieron que regresar a casa, puesto que habían dejado a su pequeño Kenji. Al llegar tuvieron que aguantarse los comentarios de doble sentido y curiosos de Nabiki, las felicitaciones de los viejos, la curiosidad de Nodoka por si su retoño se porto como todo un hombre haciéndolos desear regresar a China.

Akane se vio arrastrada por Nodoka y Kasumi para enseñarle a como ser mejor esposa y Ranma decidió dar un pase con su hijo para enseñarle Nerima, es hora que su hijo la vaya conociendo.

Ranma va caminando por la malla que rodea el canal, teniendo en brazos a su pequeño hijo. El mayor viste sus tradicionales ropas chinas mientras que el pequeño Kenji viste un mameluco rojo y sobre su cabecita trae puesta una gorrita con orejas de osito, dejando que solo unos mechones rebeldes caigan en su frente.

Ranma detiene de pronto su paso al ver que de frente viene Ryoga todo sucio, cansado y usando un bastón para apoyarse al caminar, una escena muy común.

* * *

- _Soy un maldito bastardo, tome la inocencia de Ukyo… aunque estuviera ebrio y buscara consuelo no debí hacer eso. No tengo perdón. –_un aura desolada rodea a Ryoga que se siente el peor de los hombres. –_Jamás imagine que Ukyo fuera tan femenina, la vi tan guapa con su sonrojo, su piel tan suave, sus labios tan apetitosos… —_Ryoga agita su cabeza intentando sacar esas ideas de su cabeza.

- ¡Pero que sorpresa verte P-chan!

A Ryoga casi se le sale un pedo del susto y Ranma sonríe travieso estando en cuclillas sobre la malla justo alado de Ryoga.

- ¡No me digas P-chan! –grita furioso volteando hacia Ranma, pero ensancha los ojos al verlo con un infante.

Ranma amplía su sonrisa al ver que Ryoga mira curioso al infante.

- Kenji te presento a P-chan, la mascota de mamá. P-chan te presento a Kenji, mi hijo. –dice con orgullo.

Ryoga ensancha mas los ojos, esas palabras retumban en su cabeza, y empieza a notar el parecido del niño con Ranma y Akane. La cabeza del chico se inclino hacia abajo y un aura sombría comienza a rodearlo.

- Tu bastardo… —Ranma alza ambas cejas. – ¡te atreviste a aprovecharte de Akane-san! –Ryoga alza su rostro mostrándose furioso y Ranma roda los ojos, pero tuvo que saltar hacia la calle para esquivar el puñetazo de Ryoga – ¡ya veo porque acepto casarse contigo y la boda tan repentina! –dice tétrico, volteando todo su rostro hacia él.

- Cálmate Ryoga. –Ranma sonríe nervioso.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido que abuso de Akane-san y ella tuvo que casarse contigo para defender su honra! –Ryoga se muestra más furioso y comienza a atacar a Ranma con su paraguas.

Ranma solo lo esquiva, no puede ni golpearlo ni bloquear por tener en brazos a su hijo que acurruco en su pecho, protegiéndolo.

- ¡Te matare, defenderé el honor de Akane-san!

- ¡Cálmate Ryoga! –grita exasperado. –Para empezar nadie abuso de nadie. Yo jamás forzaría a Akane y si nos casamos fue porque quisimos no por Kenji que por cierto había nacido mucho antes. –Ranma se agacho esquivando varios paliacates y abrazo con más fuerza a su hijo. – ¡Joder que te detengas, si le haces un solo rasguño a mi hijo te mato! –exclama ya furioso, saltando para enterrarle su pie en la cara a Ryoga que cayó de lleno hacia atrás. –Ya cálmate de una vez. Akane y yo nos amamos y por eso nos casamos. –le dice firme y Ryoga lleva un brazo hacia sus ojos, tapándolos y Ranma suspira con pesadez al ver como lagrimas escurren por las mejillas de Ryoga, porque sabe que ya lo entendió, que ya lo sabía y ese ataque de furia fue porque no quería aceptarlo y el oír lo que ya sabe le dolió mas.

* * *

Sentados en unas bancas del parque están Ryoga y Ranma, el primero tiene un refresco en las manos el cual aprieta sin llegar a doblar la lata y tiene su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

Ryoga mira de reojo hacia donde esta Ranma quien ha dejado su lata de refresco a un lado y alza a su hijo una y otra vez divirtiéndolo mientras él le sonríe de forma paternal y el niño sonríe emocionado.

- Debo admitir que me es difícil verte como padre. –Ryoga decide hablar y Ranma lo mira de reojo. –Tiene la sonrisa de ella. –no pudo decir su nombre, le resulto doloroso.

- Si. –Ranma sonríe con sinceridad posando sus ojos en su hijo que sonríe de oreja a oreja viéndose feliz por el jugueteo, ya había notado que su sonrisa es tan hermosa y brillosa como la de Akane, por eso le gusta mucho hacerlo sonreír. –También tiene su cabello. –Ranma le quita el gorrito para que lo vea y se lo acaricia con la misma mano que sostiene el gorrito. –el lo demás se parece a mí. –dice con orgullo.

- Al menos se ve sano que es lo que importa. –Ryoga le sonríe con burla y Ranma lo mira indignado.

- No le hagas caso Kenji que solo te envidia porque sabes que eres tan guapo como papá. –Ranma le habla con arrogancia a su hijo que se muestra curioso.

- Solo espero que no sea un arrogante como tú. –Ryoga entrecierra los ojos y Ranma voltea hacia él, sacándole la lengua. –Madura por Dios que ya eres un hombre casado y con un hijo. –dice rodando los ojos.

- Soy un padre y esposo joven, apenas tengo dieciocho. –dice como si eso respondiera todo.

- Eso si maldito pervertido que no se pudo esperar. –le dice con rencor.

- ¿Envidia? –Ranma sonríe con mofa.

- Qué suerte tienes Kenji-kun, tienes dos mamis, una pelirroja fea y una hermosa peli-azul. –dice burlón mirando al infante que ahora lo mira curioso.

Una vena se hincha en la frente de Ranma que sin contemplación le da un coscorrón en la nuca a Ryoga.

- ¿Qué cojones te pasa imbécil? –se queja molesto, sobándose la nuca.

- Eso te ganas por estúpido. –Ranma lo mira retador y Ryoga lo mira igual.

- No te hago nada solo porque traes a Kenji-kun, pero nada más deja te vea sin él. –le dice entre dientes.

- Como si te tuviera miedo. –Ranma lo mira con superioridad y una vena se hincha en la frente de Ryoga.

- Déjalo. No tengo ganas de pelear. –Ryoga se calma y ladea su rostro a un lado, quitando furia de su expresión.

- ¿Te sientes bien P-chan? –Ranma lo mira preocupado y la vena se vuelve a hinchar en la frente de Ryoga.

- No me provoques imbécil que por tu culpa hice algo muy malo. –Ryoga aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- Siempre culpándome de todo y yo ni se dé que cojones hablas. Responsabilízate de tus actos P-chan. –le dice con reproche pero se sobresalta cuando Ryoga lo toma de las solapas y lo mira amenazante.

- ¡No hables imbécil, siempre eres la piedra en mi zapato! –le dice molesto.

- ¿Y ahora de que me culpas idiota? –Ranma lo mira con fastidio.

- ¡Te culpo de casarte con Akane-san! –le dice con rencor y Ranma suspira exasperado.

- Soy culpable de eso ya supéralo.

- Tu no entiendes, por tu culpa yo… yo… —Ryoga lo suelta e inclina la cabeza. –yo… yo… ¡te odio Ranma! –Ryoga se pone de pie y se va corriendo ante la mirada incrédula de Ranma.

- Y ese es otro de los locos en Nerima, Kenji. –le dice Ranma a su hijo que alzo a la altura de su rostro y este se muestra curioso.

* * *

- ¡Estoy en casa! –Ranma entra a casa después de quitarse las zapatillas, pero alza la mirada al oír unos acelerados pasos viendo como Akane corre hacia ellos, para después arrebatarle a Kenji haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Ranma.

- ¡Mami te extraño Ken-chan! –dice meloso para después alzarlo a la altura de su rostro. – ¿Cómo te fue en el paseo con papi? –Kenji sonríe emocionado y mueve sus manitas a los lados de forma enérgica.

- Nos fue de maravilla. –responde Ranma, acercándose a ella e inclinándose, posando sus labios sobre los de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

Un carraspeo hace que ambos sonrojados se separen viendo a Nodoka sonreírles divertida y Kasumi desviando la mirada apenada.

- ¡Iré a buscar a Kuro para que entrenemos en el dojo! –dice rápidamente Ranma, huyendo prácticamente de ahí, es que su cuñada y madre lo hayan visto en un momento de ternura con su esposa le dio mucha vergüenza.

- Cobarde. –murmura indignada Akane viendo como su esposo salió huyendo dejándola a ella con la vergüenza.

- Akane-chan iremos al mercado a comprar las cosas para la comida… ¿vienes con nosotros? –Kasumi le sonríe a su hermana.

- ¡Si, y llevamos a Kenji para presumirlo en el mercado, para que vean la monada varonil de nieto que tengo! –exclama emocionada Nodoka y Akane le sonríe divertida, ni como negársele ella también quiere presumir a su hijo.

- Otra vez saldrá a conocer más de Nerima, Ken-chan. –dice divertida mirando a su hijo que rio con emoción.

* * *

Sasuke se encuentra en la azotea de una casa mirando algunas fotografías que pasa.

- Cuando Tatewaki-sama y Kodashi-sama vean esto me van a felicitar. –dice para sí mismo emocionado viendo la fotografía que acaba de revelar dónde salen Ryoga y Ranma sentados en la banca de un parque, el segundo alzando a Kenji y sonriéndole mientras el infante agita sus bracitos divertido.

- ¿Ver qué?

El ninja se tensa al oír esa tétrica voz y al sentir esa aura siniestra, de forma robótica voltea viendo a la sensual amazona con expresión sombría y aura asesina.

- Enseñar a Shampoo también. –ordena extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Sasuke por el bien de su integridad física le entrega una de las fotografías y Shampoo se la arrebata momento que el ninja aprovecho para huir de ahí, no quiere ser víctima de la furia de la amazona.

Shampoo ensancho los ojos al ver al fotografía, sus ojos están puestos en Ranma y en el infante, no es idiota, puede notar el parecido sin contar que ella sabe que Ranma no es de los de andar cuidando niños ajenos, no tiene la paciencia, sin contar que noto el parecido que el niño tiene con Ranma y ese cabello azul le hizo saber quién es la madre.

- _Ahora Shampoo entender. Chica violenta lograr metérsele en la cama a Ranma y embarazarse a propósito, para conseguir casarse con él… y lo consiguió. Esa bruja jugar más sucio que Shampoo. –_la amazona arruga la fotografía y su aura sombría aumento más, lo que le da más coraje es que Akane haya conseguido seducir a Ranma en la cama siendo que ella lleva intentándolo desde que lo conoce más nunca consiguió nada más que ponerlo nervioso.

* * *

Ukyo camina por el mercado con un aura sombría rodeándola y toda encorvada. No solo tiene una cruda de muerte sino que no deja de pensar en lo que paso, en recordar las manos grandes y duras de Ryoga recorrer su cuerpo, en sentir sus aroma masculino, en sus labios suaves que la besaban con timidez al principio para después ser apasionados, en su gran pe… la castaña agito su cabeza con brusquedad intentando sacar esas ideas de la cabeza, estando completamente sonrojada.

- Mmm… muy rico ¿verdad Ken-chan?

Ukyo se detiene de golpe al oír esa voz muy conocida para ella seguida de esa risa que hace que Ranma y Ryoga pongan cara de idiotas.

* * *

Ukyo alza su rostro viendo a Akane frente a un puesto de frutas dándole un poco de mango a un infante al que sonríe y mira con infinito amor. Los ojos de la castaña se ensancharon mostrando mucho dolor, sabía que algún día ellos… pero no pensó que ya, tan rápido e inesperado.

Nodoka y Kasumi se detuvieron en un puesto de frutas y Akane las imito, cuando la señora del puesto la reconoció y al ver a su hijo no solo lo lleno de mimos sino que le pelo un mango para que se lo de al niño. Así que mientras su hermana y suegra escogen la fruta ella se dispuso a darle la fruta a Kenji.

Oyó algo caerse y voltea hacia donde lo oyó y se sorprende al ver a Ukyo mirándola con ojos muy abiertos y lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, lo que oyó caer fueron las bolsas del mandado de la castaña que ahora están a sus pies con las verduras tiradas.

Al ver el dolor que refleja Ukyo en sus ojos y expresión Akane se sintió mal por ella, sabe lo que siente y lo doloroso que ha de ser para ella.

- Ukyo. –la llama caminando hacia ella, pero se detiene a medio camino dudando.

- Hola. —Ukyo le sonríe con tristeza sin poder evitar que las lágrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos. –Tu hijo es muy lindo, se parece mucho a él. –dice mirando con tristeza al infante que está manchado de mango de la carita y sostiene la fruta con sus manos mientras su boquita lame el fruto.

- Gracias. –Akane le sonríe levemente mientras Kasumi y Nodoka que voltearon cuando Akane nombro a Ukyo muestran algo de pena por la chica.

De forma inesperada y sorprendiéndolos a todos un listón salió disparado hacia Akane, enrollando a Kenji, arrebatándoselo de los brazos.

- ¡Ken-chan! –exclama Akane alterada mirando hacia donde se llevaron a su bebé, viendo a Kodashi encima de un tejado con el niño en brazos. – ¡Devuélvemelo Kodashi! –grita furiosa.

- ¡Jojojojo…! ¡Yo cuidare al hijo de Ranma-sama y entonces él se dará cuenta que soy mejor madre y se vendrá conmigo! ¡jojojo…! –dice cargando al niño en sus brazos, el cual soltó el mango entre el jaleo y está llorando.

- ¡Estás loca, solo es un niño, devuélvemelo! –Akane se muestra furiosa, pero teme hacer algún movimiento y que esa loca le haga algo a su hijo mientras Nodoka y Kasumi se tapan la boca horrorizadas.

- ¡Devuélvale el niño a Akane-chan! –ordena molesta Ukyo y Akane se muestra sorprendida.

- ¡No, yo seré la madre de este niño y juntos Ranma-sama y yo tendremos más! ¡jojojojoj…! –sin más la pelinegra se aleja yéndose de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Maldita loca, solo es un bebé! –grita furiosa Ukyo saltando hacia uno de los tejados para salvar el infante y regresarlo a su madre, él no tiene la culpa de nada.

Akana corrió intentando también alcanzar a Kodashi, está furiosa y temerosa por lo que esa loca le puede hacer al niño.

- Tía debemos ir a casa y avisarle a Ranma. –Kasumi mira a su tía que asintió.

* * *

En el dojo están entrenando Kuro y Ranma, mientras que Emi algo alejada los mira tranquila, estando sentada en el suelo.

Unos acelerados pasos hacen que Emi voltee y los demás se detengan mirando curiosos viendo a Nodoka y Kasumi agitadas, alteradas y preocupadas acercarse a ellos.

- ¡Ranma, hijo, fuimos al mercado y Kodashi secuestro a Ken-chan! –exclama alterada y Ranma ensancha los ojos.

- Ukyo y Akane-chan fueron tras ella. –anuncia Kasumi también asustada.

Sin más Ranma sale corriendo de dojo, su expresión muestra furia y preocupación. Emi se puso de pie y salió tranquilamente siendo seguida por Kuro que antes de salir hizo una inclinación de respeto hacia ellas.

- Espero no les pase nada. –dice con preocupación Kasumi.

- No te preocupes, mi hijo defenderá a su familia y la protegerá. –Nodoka le sonríe levemente y Kasumi asintió.

* * *

Ranma salta los tejados a gran velocidad. En eso divisa a Akane correr por las calles por lo que salta quedando frente a ella y haciéndola detener sorprendida.

- ¡Ranma! –Akane se acerca a él y lo mira con ojos llorosos. –Kodashi…

- Lo sé, me lo dijeron mamá y Kasumi. –Ranma toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos. –Regresa a casa, yo lo traeré de vuelta a tus brazos Akane. –promete con seriedad.

- Pero…

- Confía en mí. Nuestro hijo pronto estará sano y salvo en tus brazos. –Ranma se inclina y posa sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso de pico, para después dar media vuelta y saltar hacia el tejado, alejándose a gran velocidad.

Akane mira por donde se fue, confía en él, sabe que cumplirá su promesa.

* * *

- ¡Detente ahí loca! –grita furiosa Ukyo que casi le está dando alcance a Kodashi y en un intento de hacerla detener le lanza varias espátulas a los pies haciéndola tropezar y la castaña ensancha los ojos con terror al ver que el niño que aun llora sale volando de los brazos de Kodashi la cual cayo de lleno al suelo, dándose en la cara y cayendo noqueada.

Ukyo corrió intentando alcanzar al niño y salvarlo, están en un tejado y el bebé esta por caer a la calle y cuando esta por saltar Kuno que salió de la nada tomo en el aire al infante haciendo suspirar aliviada a Ukyo.

- Kuno dame al niño. –ordena, sino confía en la hermana en el hermano menos.

- No. Le mostrare a Akane lo buen padre que soy entonces ella dejara a Ranma para venir a mis brazos, juntos lo criaremos y tendremos más…

Kuno no termino su monologo heroico y poético ya que una bicicleta cayó encima de su cabeza haciendo que el infante salga volando hacia arriba asustando a Ukyo que estaba por saltar a salvarlo, pero nuevamente alguien se le adelanto tomando en el aire al infante.

Ukyo ve como ese alguien cae de pie sobre una farola y la luz del sol ensombrece su físico, solo dejando ver la sombra d una mujer con el niño en brazos. La castaña frunció el seño, no necesita verla para saber quién es.

- Shampoo entrégame al niño. –le dice amenazante.

- Todos tener mismo plan pero yo saldré triunfadora. No importar que ser hijo de chica violenta, Shampoo cuidarlo como propio hasta que Ranma hacerme más hijos entonces este ya no servir.

- ¡Estás loca! –Ukyo la mira molesta. – ¡Entrégamelo, es solo un bebé y debe estar con su madre!

- ¿Y esa ser tú? –pregunta con burla.

- ¡No, es Akane! ¡Solo acéptalo, perdimos, no solo están casados sino que tienen un hijo! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás nada solo harás enojar a Ranma!

- ¡Shampoo jamás perder! –sin más la amazona se aleja yéndose de tejado en tejado.

- ¡Joder esa es la más peligrosa! –exclama Ukyo frustrada, dispuesta a seguirla.

- ¡Ukyo!

Al oír esa voz llamándola su corazón casi se detiene y luego se le oprimió, si mencionar su nombre es doloroso ahora verlo será peor. De forma robótica voltea viendo a Ranma mirándola de una forma que le dolió, muestra odio y furia, entonces a la castaña se le rompió el corazón o se le termino de romper, ya no sabe. Puede ver como él la culpa, él piensa que quiere hacer lo mismo que esos locos y no lo culpa, en el pasado ha estado de acuerdo con esos locos en todo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –pregunta caminando hacia ella a pasos amenazantes, había visto a Kodashi y Kuno noqueados y solo Ukyo de pie.

- ¡Antes que nada yo no planeo tomar a tu hijo, solo quería recuperarlo para llevarlo con su madre! –grita dolida, con lagrimas en los ojos, no puede permitir que el la odie, que no la ame no lo puede cambiar pero no puede odiarla, eso sería como la muerte para ella. – ¡Perdí, lo sé y no soy tan baja como para utilizar a tu hijo para tenerte, jamás lastimaría a un niño porque sé que no tiene la culpa, menos a tu hijo y el de Akane-chan! –Ranma se detiene sorprendido, puede ver la sinceridad y el dolor en sus ojos que no dejan de derramar lagrimas.

- Si sabes algo dímelo por favor… él es mi hijo y solo es un bebé.

Ukyo pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de él, ese miedo que solo muestra cuando Akane está en peligro, pudo ver lo mucho que ama a ese pequeño y es lógico, es su hijo y de la mujer que ama.

- Alcance a Kodashi y cuando se lo intente quitar llego Kuno, y lo tomo, después llego Shampoo, quitándoselo y ahora ella se lo llevo. –Ranma apretó con fuerza los puños sabe que de esos locos la de temer es Shampoo. –Se fue por allá, apurémonos y la alcanzaremos. –Ranma asintió.

- ¡Gracias U-chan! –Ranma le sonríe levemente y salta hacia la dirección que le dijo su amiga que se sorprendió pero después sonrío, perdió el amor de él o más bien nunca lo gano pero sigue teniendo su amistad y eso es muy importante para ella.

* * *

Shampoo está por saltar a otro tejado pero un enorme muro de hielo se alza haciendo que retroceda viendo como el muro desaparece.

- ¡Shampoo!

La chica sonríe emocionada y voltea, nuevamente lo verá después de tanto tiempo y esta ansiosa, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver esa mirada, la última vez que lo vio la miraba igual.

Ranma cayó de pie frente a ella y atrás de él Ukyo.

- Ranma, Shampoo ser mejor mujer, Shampoo será mejor madre para tu…

- Entrégamelo. –dice amenazante, cortando lo que sea que dirá.

- ¡No! ¡Tu abrir ojos y darte cuenta…!

- Entrégame a mi hijo. –dice amenazante y Shampoo frunce el seño, toma de la ropa al niño y pone en la orilla, amenazando con soltarlo.

Ranma mostro terror, oír a su hijo llorar y ver lo que la amazona intenta lo aterro.

- ¡Tu entender que ser de Shampoo! –le dice amenazante a Ranma. – ¡Sino entender Shampoo soltar mocoso! – Shampoo sabe que ya no hay vuelta atrás, él la mira con tanto rencor que sabe que ya no conseguirá su amor, eso la esta cegando.

Ranma se quedo quieto, sin saber qué hacer, esta aterrado y teme que algún movimiento mal hecho o una palabra mal dicha entonces la amazona lo suelte.

- ¡Shampoo no comentas una estupidez y suéltalo! –le grita aterrada Ukyo.

- Ella pedirlo. –Shampoo sonríe burlona, soltando al niño.

- ¡No! –grita aterrado Ranma corriendo y Ukyo se tapa la boca aterrada.

Cuando Ranma está por saltar se detiene cuando Kuro cae de pie frente a él sosteniendo al niño en brazos, el cual no deja de llorar. Ukyo suspiro aliviada, la amazona se mostro sorprendida y Ranma tomo al niño en brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el cuerpo del niño, llorando de alivio y felicidad, su hijo está en sus brazos sano y salvo.

- Gracias. –susurra Ranma hacia Kuro sin alzar su rostro y este solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. –Shampoo. –la mencionada se tenso. –Tengo tantas ganas de matarte que lo único que me detiene es que eres una mujer, pero… hazle daño a mi hijo o Akane, ponlos en peligro a ambos y no dudare en matarte. Metete en la cabeza que no te amo, no te amare y jamás estaré con una mujer como tú: capaz de poner en peligro la vida de un bebé, de mi hijo.

Esas palabras fueron como cuchillos para el corazón de la amazona, siente como se clavan, como se hunden y como le duelen. Sus ojos comienza a derramar lágrimas, no pudo tenerlo con embrujos, ni a la fuerza y solo se quedo congelada oyendo las palabras de Ranma una y otra vez, rompiéndole más el corazón. Ukyo la mira con lastima pero se lo merece, llego muy lejos.

Entonces Ranma se alejo, sin permitir que nadie lo vea llorar y con su hijo en su pecho, abrazándolo de forma protectora.

Ukyo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Kuro y se fue de ahí, ya no hay nada más que hacer, el niño está a salvo y seguro Ranma lo lleva a los brazos de su madre. Nada más se fueron y Emi salto quedando alado de Kuro.

- Te metiste con Ken-chan, lo asustaste, hiciste llorar y pusiste su vida en peligro así que te daré una lección por eso… asquerosa humana –dice Emi amenazante, con sus ojos brillando en rojo y mostrando una expresión espeluznante que hizo estremecer a la amazona.

* * *

Cologane está limpiando las mesas pero al sentir que una sombra tapa la luz del sol que entra por la puerta alza la mirada y se sorprende al ver a Kuro sosteniendo de los cabellos a una herida Shampoo; inconsciente, mallugada y casi moribunda. A su lado esta Emi sonriendo con burla, como jaqueándose de haberlo hecho ella.

- ¡Shampoo! –exclama la anciana aterrada y Kuro le lanza el cuerpo de la chica.

- Esta vez no la mate, pero quiero que te la lleves lejos, regresen a China o lo que sea. Y si esa amazona vuelve a poner un pie en Nerima ahora si la mano. –le dice Emi amenazante a la anciana y sin más da media vuelta con Kuro caminando atrás de ella.

- Te dije que no los provocaras Shampoo. –dice con algo de tristeza la anciana acercándose a su nieta, agradeciendo que no la hayan matado y aun siga viva.

* * *

Akane está en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro viéndose preocupada.

- Akane.—se escucha ser llamada y el llanto de un bebé

La peli-azul mira hacia la ventana viendo a Ranma en cuclillas en esta teniendo el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y teniendo en brazos a Kenji que no deja de llorar.

- ¡Ken-chan! –exclama corriendo hacia él y tomándolo en brazos, mirando asustada por todos lados en busca de algún daño.

- Solo está asustado y hambriento. –susurra Ranma y ella logra oírlo.

- Ya cariño, mami esta aquí. –dice amorosa, acercando al niño a su pecho y este dejo de llorar poco a poco acurrucándose más con ella, buscando con su boquita el seno de ella y dando leves manotazos.

Akane se sentó en la cama y se descubrió un seno, al instante el niño lo tomo, amantando con empeño, dejando ver el hambre que tenia.

- Eres tan glotón como tu papá. –le dice divertida, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la frente. – ¡Gracias Ranma! –Akane alza el rostro, sonriéndole pero se le borra la sonrisa al verlo en la misma posición. – ¿Fue muy difícil?—Ranma negó. –Ben Ranma. –obediente Ranma se acerco pero sin alzar el rostro y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella. – ¿Sucede algo? –con una de sus manos le toma una mejilla, alzándole el rostro, sorprendiéndole al verle los ojos llorosos y enrojecidos.

- Tuve mucho miedo. –confiesa, viendo como un pequeño niño tan indefenso como Kenji.

- Pero ya todo pasó. Cumpliste tu promesa y ahora Ken-chan está en mis brazos. –con uno de sus dedos le limpia las lagrimas y le sonríe cálidamente.

- Si no hubiera sido por Kuro, Kenji…

- Tú lo hubieras salvado, lo sé. –Akane se inclina. –Ya todo está bien, el peligro pasó y ahora tengo a Kenji en mis brazos y tus estas aquí conmigo. –Akane une sus labios con los de él en un beso tierno que Ranma respondió con tanta necesidad, sin ella no sabría que haría, ella lo ama, ella está con él, es su amiga, su esposa y su amante, y le dio el mejor regalo de todos, un hijo.

El beso se rompió por falta de aire y Ranma la abrazo, poniendo su cara sobre las piernas de ella. Akane sonrío divertida, acariciándole el cabello mientras con su otro brazo carga a Kenji que sigue comiendo.

- Akane quiero que tengamos otro hijo, una niña ahora. –dice aniñado, apretando mas el abrazo, si es muy codicioso, quiere que ella le de otro hermoso regalo como Kenji.

Akane lo mira incrédula para después mostrar furia.

- ¡Como tú no le sufres, solo la metes y ya! –dice dándole un zape pero Ranma se acurruco mas con ella ignorando el chichón en su cabeza.

- Por favor, quiero una niña que se parezca a ti. –dice berrinchudo como un niño pidiendo algo.

- ¡Jum!... al menos espera que Ken-chan crezca más. – ¿Cómo negarle algo cuando te lo pide así? Akane definitivamente no puede.

Ranma apretó mas el abrazo acurrucándose más con ella no dejándole ver esa sonrisa traviesa, cuando se propone algo no descansa hasta conseguirlo y él quiere una beba que se parezca a ella, ya hasta se la imagino.

**Fin**

**ya yego el final de ste fic, aunke aun falta el epilogo, asi ke esperenlo**

**disculpe la demora y kiero agradecer a todas y todos akellos ke me han dado su apoyo, enserio ke sus reviews son la motivacion de uno para seguir escribiendo**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
